A Little Dream Of Me
by frost019
Summary: Quinn decide hacer todos sus intentos para mejorar la vida de Rachel, todo lo que pueda hacer durante un año, su mejor y su más grande regalo hacia ella, todo durante un año... # Always Faberry.
1. Cornell & Asociados

A Little Dream Of Me

Summary: Quinn decide hacer todos sus intentos para mejorar la vida de Rachel, todo lo que pueda hacer durante un año, su mejor y su más grande regalo hacia ella, todo durante un año.

Capítulo I: Cornell & Asociados

Ella y Rachel habían terminado mal el cole o mejor dicho "no habían terminado" ya que "no existía ninguna relación buena entre ellas" para desdicha de Quinn.

Ellas estudiaron juntas, ellas salieron con el novio de la otra, ellas hicieron trampa, los novios en su tiempo también.

La relación entre ellas era muy tensa. Quinn había apoyado el acoso contra Rachel, nunca haciéndolo públicamente ella, pero todos en el colegio sabían que si algo ocurría contra Rachel era muy probable que halla nacido de ella o de Santana, pero de que Quinn lo sabía, lo sabía.

Lo último chocante entre ellas aparte de que Rachel le había dicho a Finn y a toda la escuela que Quinn estaba embarazada y que era de Puck, fue el beso de Quinn a Finn en la casilla de besos. Mismo Finn al que Santana había besado momentos antes sólo para contagiarlo con mononucleosis o la llamada "enfermedad del beso", sólo para evidenciar que Quinn había besado a Finn contagiándola a ella también.

Santana en ese momento quería dañar a todos, hacer que todo sea más interesante, ver al mundo arder y definitivamente lo había logrado.

Rachel llegó a Glee ese día, vio a su novio así, vio a Quinn así, vió a Santana sonreír cómo maniaca, y en ese instante lo atribuyó a su gran interés de ver al mundo arder.

Ella se enojó con Finn, pero más con Quinn, no supo en ese instante el porque de aquello. Pero sí lo atribuyó al gran interés "creía ella" de Quinn por manipular las cosas y de fastidiarla.

Ese mismo día, cuándo Quinn se retiró a la enfermería por sentirse muy mal, chocándole a ella más la mononucleosis que a Finn, poco sabría que Quinn era muy delicada en cuanto a su salud, ella fue a verla y a cruzar un par de palabras con ella.

Todo terminó muy mal, Rachel le dio su mejor perorata, Quinn no se defendió, ella estaba muy abrumada y enferma para atender y entender cada palabra que salía de Rachel.

El siguiente gran choque fue el día de la casi boda de Rachel y Finn.

Eso terminó peor.

Quinn fue casi deshuesada por intentar impedir la boda.

\- Sí Rachel, intenté detenerla, no puedes casarte con él – le había dicho Quinn a Rachel ni bien despertó en esa cama de hospital.

Rachel siendo influenciada por Finn, lo tomó de la peor manera, ya saben, creyó que Quinn quería detener la boda por alojar sentimientos hacia su novio y un gran disgusto y maneras para joderla a ella.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Este gran malentendido no pudo ser explicado entre ambas chicas, ya que al día siguiente Quinn al complicarse un pelín más, fue transferida hacia otro hospital y de ahí a clínicas y lugares privados.

Las chicas no volverían a verse, siendo ese su último encuentro y sus últimas palabras entre ambas.

Quinn terminó el colegio con tutores privados.

Rachel siguió su camino hacia New York con sus amigos siendo Santana considerada cómo una de sus más íntimas amigas y confidentes.

Quién lo diría, más ellas pudieron trabajar a través de sus diferencias, consolidándose cómo mejores amigas al pasar los años.

Rachel se fue a New York a perseguir su mayor sueño, estudiar teatro para ser cantante y actriz.

Finn siendo su novio amoroso, la siguió, estudiando administración de empresas, también en New York.

Santana a estudiar leyes en New York junto a su novia Brittany quién la siguió para conseguir su gran sueño, ser bailarina y coreógrafa.

Kurt, mejor amigo de Rachel también fue a New York, para lograrse un nombre propio en el mundo de la moda.

…

Rachel tenía 20 años, estaba en la mitad de su carrera, tenía un trabajo parcial de mal pago, pero al menos uno que le servía y le acomodaba en sus tiempos.

Ella dividía su tiempo entre sus estudios, su trabajo, y las audiciones a la que asistía de diferentes obras de teatro, algunas fuera de su alcance y otras que ella creía, podía conseguir.

Y los muchos malabares que hacía entre todo eso, para darle lugar a sus amigos y novio, ella seguía con Finn.

Rachel tenía mucha fe y seguridad en su talento, por eso los súbitos intentos una y otra vez, ella conseguiría su gran oportunidad, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, se decía.

Ella tenía fe y perseverancia - todo va a salir bien - se decía – sólo hay que seguir intentando.

…

Rachel vivía junto a Kurt, Santana y Finn en un departamento de New York, uno que alquilaban entre los cuatro. Uno que tenía tres cuartos, una cocina, una sala, un comedor, que por momentos parecía estrecho, pero que definitivamente era muy acogedor.

Ocurrió entonces un viernes 17 de enero por la tarde.

Ella tenía una rutina, todos los viernes por la tarde, revisaba su correo, buscando no sólo las cuentas a pagar, sino también las respuestas a las continuas audiciones a las que se presentaba.

Varias cartas de rechazo, algunas muy sutiles, otras muy directas, en fin, de todo un poco. Y una que otra aceptada para hacer un papel menor que involucre hacer topless en un escenario en vivo, en una obra de teatro en vivo.

\- Si, bueno – se dijo Rachel sentada en un sillón – todavía no llego a eso, si fuera a hacer un medio desnudo o uno total sería sólo por razones artísticas y en una obra de contenido bellísimo. No sólo para calentar a algunos desgraciados – añadió haciendo una mueca de disgusto, aún sentada en el sillón de su sala. Santana y Kurt la veían de reojo en lo que miraban su programa favorito en la tv, sentados en un sofá al costado del sillón de Rachel. Brittany estaba en clases y Finn trabajando, así que sólo estaban ellos tres.

Rachel siguió mirando los sobres por un rato más, hasta que un sobre sellado le llamó la atención, una carta elegante, con letras en relieve le llamó la atención, talvez por su apariencia y simple elegancia, talvez también por el sello con un escudo de familia que tenía en el centro de la misma.

\- ¿Quién usa esto? – se preguntó a sí misma muy intrigada por la elegancia en sí del sobre.

\- Ábrelo – pidió Santana con curiosidad mirándola, misma curiosidad que también atrajo la mirada de Kurt.

\- No recuerdo haber mandado alguna solicitud de audición a ello – añadió Rachel mirando aún el sobre cerrado.

\- Ábrelo por favor – pidió Kurt ya intrigado por el mismo sobre.

\- Ok – respondió Rachel – hummm – añadió oliendo el delicioso aroma de la carta perfumada.

Momentos después, puso todos los sobres restantes sobre su regazo y procedió a abrir la elegante carta.

Dos papeles perfumados y en una hermosa caligrafía cayeron de la carta.

"_Mis saludos señorita Rachel Barbara Berry…"_ – así iniciaba la carta que Rachel empezó a leer a sus amigos, los tres muy curiosos para ese punto.

"…_se comunica con usted, Samantha Smith, secretaria de la oficina principal del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la sede principal de las oficinas Cornell & Asociados con sede centro, con la única finalidad de convocarla ante su solicitud de audición para nuestro papel requerido acerca de un acto promocional de suma urgencia y privacidad. _

_Detalles requeridos: por favor se le solicita usar un vestido blanco a media pierna con un lazo amarillo en la cintura de corte delgado, el pelo recogido, maquillaje natural y un bolso marrón cálido elegante a las 17:00 horas en punto. _

_Por favor sea puntual, es de vital importancia su puntualidad, hora inglesa, sin minutos de tolerancia, ni más, ni menos._

_Repórtese usted en el primer piso, entregándole la segunda hoja que contiene este sobre a la secretaria del tercer cubículo. _

_Ella la conducirá a mi presencia eh iniciaremos la audición. _

_Doy por sentado la absoluta privacidad de esta solicitud, a fin de nuestro futuro juntas, el de la empresa y el suyo. _

_Agradezco su atención._

_Atentamente Samanta Smith_

_Pd: por favor lleve este sobre y aún más importante, esta comunicación consigo y entréguemela al presentarse. Caso que no se decida, elimine este sobre, es de vital importancia que lo haga" _

\- Esto es un poco raro – susurró Rachel mirando el papel entre sus manos

\- Pásame el sobre – le pidió Santana, a lo que Rachel se lo dio y ella procedió a evaluarlo con su mejor tercer ojo de abogada en ciernes.

\- Abre la segunda hoja – le dijo Kurt intrigado.

Y ahí en la segunda hoja, sólo había un código escrito "CF-360" en el medio y en el centro de la hoja, nada más.

Rachel la vio incrédula y les pasó el sobre a ambos de sus amigos para que también lo vean.

Y ellos después de ver y leer ambas hojas por sí mismos, los tres se pusieron a conversar de aquello.

\- Es un poco raro – dijo Santana – pero todo muy legal también, no es una imitación, el sello de esa carta es elegante y hasta diría un poco caro.

\- Ajam – añadió Kurt asintiendo – además, no es ¿Cornell y Asociados dónde trabaja Finn a medio tiempo de su carrera? – preguntó Kurt

\- Sí – contestó Rachel – pero él trabaja en la sede norte a dos horas en tren, esto – cogiendo el sobre en sus manos – es de la sede central, que está probablemente a media hora en carro.

\- Yo digo que te presentes, total, ¿qué puedes perder? Si no te gusta, te vas y listo – replicó Santana relajada.

\- Sí lo sé, sólo me da curiosidad todo sabes – dijo y ambos asintieron a ello – esa empresa es de tecnología, no sé para que quieren que valla – causando curiosidad en ambos – además - añadió – no he presentado audiciones para ello, me causa algo de inquietud de dónde han cogido mi nombre o porque quiere Samanta que elimine este sobre o se lo lleve.

\- ¿Talvez no te acuerdas y si mandaste algo? – preguntó Kurt

\- No lo sé, lo recordaría – respondió Rachel un poco dudosa.

\- Talvez trabajen con un contrato de confidencialidad (CDC) muy estricto por eso lo de eliminar la carta – Rachel asintió ante ello, pensado que debía de ser importante el papel sino no tendrían tanta precaución por eliminar la carta.

\- Preséntate y ve qué pasa – añadió Santana y después Rachel de releer la carta varias veces más se decidió a que sí. Bien podría presentarse y ver si era algo serio o algo muy cerrado.

\- Definitivamente me vendría bien una audición exitosa, el dinero apremia, y mi avance también – soltó con muchos deseos de avanzar en su carrera y de dejar su trabajo mal pago

Más al ver la hora, ya pasada las dos, Rachel se dispuso a prepararse según la carta y sus amigos cada quién a lo suyo, a relajarse antes de ir a sus trabajos de tiempo parcial que llevaban junto a sus carreras.

…

Rachel se presentó a la misma empresa notando desde afuera que era un edificio muy alto, cuarenta y cinco pisos ni más ni menos, y por dentro, muy elegante con piso de mármol, mismo en el que podías reflejar nítidamente tu reflejo.

Ella en su camino al tercer cubículo tal cómo decía el papel pudo pasar por el primero y ver que muchas chicas tal cómo ella, se presentaban a la audición, todas vestidas y arregladas cómo ella, algunas con mucha más elegancia que ella.

Detalles así, eran los que fastidiaban a Rachel, ya que a veces cuando ella audicionaba, no llegaba a decir una sola palabra antes que el director le dijera que se retirara, que no calzaba para la idea de él, tonterías, puras tonterías.

Detalles así, la habían dañado antes, y ella no quería que fuera así esta vez, eso la preocupó, pero también le dio fuerza para no dejarse intimidar por ellas.

\- A por todo – se susurró para sí misma.

Y dirigiéndose al tercer cubículo, saludo cálidamente a la secretaria, para después entregarle el papel.

Cosa que causó una curiosa reacción de ella, una de asombro, Rachel no supo porqué al inicio, sí lo supo después cuándo la secretaria le pidió que la acompañe hacia un elevador privado, entrando ambas, pudiendo Rachel ser testigo del lujo del interior, era realmente bonito.

La secretaria tipeó el código sobre un tablero electrónico, programó el pent-house y se retiró del mismo, no sin antes desearle mucha suerte.

Ese pequeño detalle hizo sonreír a Rachel y así con una energía renovada al ser ella la única en subir por ese ascensor a diferencia de todas las demás chicas – a por todo – se dijo otra vez tal cuál mantra.

…

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo en el último piso, Rachel se acercó a una de los grandes ventanales, sólo para confirmar su teoría acerca de la hermosa e implacable vista del edificio.

\- Woahhh – dijo muy impresionada

Ella caminó por cinco minutos talvez, pasando una gran oficina con una puerta de cedro muy elegante cerrada y desde ahí, hacia un pasadizo blanco que al final de la misma tenía a una señorita muy elegante parada con los brazos cruzados delante de ella, con ropa muy formal.

\- Talvez sea su uniforme – se dijo – observando que tenía una falda a media pierna de color negro y una blusa de color blanco metida dentro de la misma falda con un dibujo de lo que sería un escudo familiar, o el logo de la empresa mismo sello de la carta, se enteraría Rachel después, sobre el bolsillo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa, al parecer estaba esperándola, ya que, al acercarse más a ella, la señorita sonreía más, eso le dio una sensación de calidez inmensa a Rachel.

\- Hola soy Samanta Smith – dijo ella al presentarse estirando su mano derecha para que Rachel la tome, cosa que hizo al presentarse ella también – hola, soy Rachel Berry – se presentó ella.

\- Mucho gusto señorita Rachel Barbara Berry – añadió ella estrechando su mano. Rachel no le había dicho su nombre completo - entonces ¿cómo ella lo sabría? – se preguntó a sí misma – su trabajo es saber, además creo que eso dice la carta – se contestó ella.

\- El gusto es mío – contestó Rachel entregándole el sobre con ambos papeles en su interior, cosa que hizo sonreír y asentir a Samanta.

\- Muy bien, veo que lo ha leído – dijo ella y Rachel asintió.

\- Muy bien – volvió a decir ella – acompáñeme por favor – pidió y Rachel la siguió.

Ambas caminaron por el pasadizo hacia una escalera que daba al piso inferior, caminando a través de otros pasadizos, llegaron a un gran salón, rodeado de muchos ventanales, los cuales daban hacia la calle y también hacia adentro, aunque sólo en aquellos que veían hacia dentro se veían sólo ellas mismas, tal cual espejo.

Lo siguiente que vio Rachel fue una gran mesa, cómo si fuera una mesa de juntas con capacidad para más de veinte personas talvez, y ahí delante de ella cinco rumas de papeles todos escritos y un bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

\- Siéntate por favor – pidió Samanta y Rachel lo hizo

\- Gracias – siempre su educación por delante - y bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a empezar la audición? – preguntó Rachel, eso hizo sonreír y reír otra vez a Samanta, notando Rachel que ella probablemente debería ser una persona risueña y cálida.

\- Oh es en serio – dijo Samanta notando que Rachel no estaba bromeando – no me has entendido – añadió ella – y por eso me disculpo - haciendo que Rachel asienta siguiendo el ritmo de conversación que Samanta imponía – no es una audición señorita Rachel – logrando que Rachel la mire confundida, por lo que Samanta se apresuró en explicar.

\- Usted, Rachel Barbara Berry, ya tiene el papel, la he traído para que firme – enseñándole muchos contratos en la mesa, acompañándolo con su ya sonrisa risueña.

\- No adicioné y ya tengo el papel – soltó Rachel incrédula mientras Samanta asentía, más confundida ella que personas haciendo cola en pleno desierto.

Y sí, las personas todavía tienen que hacer cola, incluso en el desierto.

…

Nota:

\- Lo siento mucho, mucho en realidad, he borrado esta historia, y la vuelvo a subir modificada obvio, y me disculpo profusamente con usted por ello, no me convencía mucho el título y lo he cambiado, mi nivel de inglés no es lo óptimo. Sorry.

\- He decidido publicar tres historias a la vez ¿por qué no?, aparentemente me gusta complicarme, me ayuda a enfocarme.

\- Me disculpo nuevamente con el riesgo de sonar repetitiva, y gracias por estar aquí y a por todas, bienvenido.


	2. El contrato

Capítulo II: El contrato

\- Usted, Rachel Barbara Berry, ya tiene el papel, por favor firme – pidió educadamente Samanta.

\- Espera, espera por favor – pidió ella haciendo ademanes con las manos – necesito saber que está pasando, estoy confundida – soltó Rachel.

\- Oh, es mi error – llevándose una mano a la cabeza Samanta se explicó – perdóneme por favor – volvió a pedir y Rachel asintió.

Ambas sentadas una frente a la otra con muchos contratos sobre la mesa de por medio.

\- Por favor señorita Rachel – pidió Samanta – esta conversación que vamos a tener, debe ser privada y quedar entre ambas, por favor firme este contrato de confidencialidad (CDC), qué básicamente dice que esta conversación se quedará entre ambas, y no la compromete en nada más – dijo Samanta y Rachel leyéndolo rápido, aceptó y firmó, el contrato no la comprometía en nada más que lo secreto de esa conversación.

\- Raro – se dijo internamente – pero "raro" dentro de lo normal y lo esperado por mí.

\- Ok, listo – dijo Rachel para que Samanta continúe.

\- Muy bien – dijo ella asintiendo y continuó – usted señorita Rachel Barbara Berry ha sido seleccionada para crear un personaje exquisito cómo "la novia y posteriormente prometida de nuestra CEO, segunda en jefe" que cómo comprenderá este papel sólo existirá entre las tres y no… - Samanta quería continuar, realmente lo quería, pero Rachel la interrumpió con mucha vehemencia y pasión. Misma que admiraba y adoraba la CEO en cuestión que seleccionó a Rachel y pidió por ella.

\- No seré una prostituta mal pago ¡ - dijo con violencia en la voz e indignada a muerte, levantándose de golpe de su silla. Samanta la siguió, pero más calmada.

\- Señorita Rachel – dijo ella con mucha tranquilidad en su voz – no te pido que seas una prostituta, además el pago es cincuenta mil dólares por mes… - y Rachel otra vez la interrumpió.

\- No seré una prostituta muy bien pagada o puta A1 cómo vulgarmente se dice – replicó aún indignada.

\- No serías una prostituta Rachel, ni una scort, o acompañante A1, sólo interpretarías un papel, la de una novia amorosa, dejando todo lo sexual fuera – se explicó Samanta pidiendo que Rachel se siente con un ademán, más ella no lo hizo y se echó a caminar para intentar relajarse.

\- No entiendo lo que me estás pidiendo – dijo ella pidiendo que Samanta se explique sin verbalizarlo oralmente.

Samanta asintió y continuó, siguiendo con la mirada a Rachel que caminaba por todo el salón con mucha pasión en cada paso. Ella si bien estaba desesperada por una audición positiva y un trabajo mejor, no tomaría las ideas retorcidas de un desgraciado tal cual juego de rol.

\- No jugaré a la puta de un desgraciado – soltó ella pensado justamente en eso.

\- No es un desgraciado, es nuestra CEO, segunda en jefe, una mujer bellísima…- Rachel la interrumpió otra vez

\- Y sí es tan bella, cuál es el problema, algo no me cierra – soltó interrumpiéndola otra vez, pensando que debía tener un ojo menos, una pata de palo y talvez un garfio.

\- No, ella no es pirata – replicó Samanta con una sonrisa en su voz haciendo entender a Rachel que ella sí, lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- Por favor siéntate y te explicaré lo que necesites saber – continuó ella y pidiendo con mucha formalidad, pero también con calidez en su voz logrando así que Rachel hiciera caso y se sentara aún intranquila por la propuesta.

\- Señorita Rachel, déjeme explicarme por favor – pidió Samanta y Rachel asintió – mi jefa y la de casi todos en este edificio, es una mujer bellísima, y muy ocupada, es más si te digo que el tiempo le falta para hacer lo que ella quisiera, eso sería subestimar el tema – dijo haciendo que Rachel asienta sólo siguiendo el ritmo y aún sin entender lo que pasaba – ella es una mujer muy ocupada – volvió a repetir – ha tratado de cerrar grandes contratos últimamente más ella no presenta una imagen familiar tal cual las empresas a las que ella se refiere.

Sabrás que al tener una familia, esposa e hijos, una persona se presenta más segura que si fueras un rico mujeriego, definición que no es la de mi jefa, ella sólo es rica - dijo y ambas asintieron cómo siguiendo el ritmo a la conversación nuevamente – ella quiere cambiar su imagen a algo más familiar, más accesible y no cómo "la dama de hielo" – apodo que hizo resonar una alarma en el cerebro a Rachel, pero no supo en su momento porqué – es ahí, que entra usted – dijo Samanta señalando a Rachel – te presentarás cómo su novia en sociedad. Usted es una gran actriz, ella la ha visto, es por eso que la ha elegido sin pedirle una audición… - y Rachel otra vez interrumpió.

\- Bueno, no he hecho muchas obras, sólo dos, y en una de ellos era un árbol – dijo en broma

\- A ella le encanta los árboles, debió ser eso – continuó Samanta también en broma, ambas rieron y luego Samanta continuó – de aceptar, haría el papel de su novia, una actriz exitosa, es importante hacir su imagen – dijo señalándola y Rachel asintió – su pago neto será de cincuenta mil dólares, tendrá una asistente legal que usted elegirá – Rachel pensó en Santana – un asistente de imagen que usted elegirá – Rachel pensó en Kurt – y una asistente para todo lo demás que ella elegirá – haciendo referencia a su jefa – los días que no esté con mi jefa o en disposición para los distintos eventos, queda decir que ella viaja y mucho, así como también asiste a múltiples reuniones, usted tendrá tiempo para seguir en sus estudios y obras – haciendo que Rachel asienta agradándole la idea de poder seguir audicionando – es importante señorita Rachel que usted repunte en su carrera a fin de proyectar la imagen de una novia exitosa y apasionada en todo lo que presente y nosotros la ayudaremos en todo aquello – haciendo que Rachel se quede pensativa acerca de la propuesta.

\- La compañía y nuestra CEO pagará todas sus facturas, a todos sus asistentes, toda su ropa, carro, departamento, gustos y gastos, incluso si quiere un helado, todo se le pagará y todo sin tocar el sueldo que se le asigna – de pronto a Rachel no le pareció mala idea.

\- ¿Y si decido no hacerlo? – preguntó ella, queriendo saber la otra opción.

\- Oh bueno – soltó decepcionada Samanta, o al menos eso le pareció a Rachel – sígame por favor – pidió y Rachel la siguió, ambas caminaron hacia la puerta conjunta y muy cerca del ventanal, Samanta abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar al área anexa, logrando que Rachel se sorprenda y mucho.

Samanta se paró frente a toda la sala, Rachel al costado de ella, muy impresionada por lo que veía y ellas, todas las chicas, a Rachel también.

Delante de Rachel, alrededor de 50 señoritas, todas vestidas de blanco a media pierna con un cinturón amarillo delgado, un bolso marrón cálido, el pelo recogido, todas las señoritas de piel canela, labios voluptuosos, hoyuelos en las mejillas y ojos marrones.

Todas unas imitaciones de Rachel, algunas más altas o baja, más atractivas tal cuales modelos, de ojos claros cómo gatos, o un pelín menos que ella, en fin, pequeñas variaciones de lo que era Rachel en viva imagen.

\- Carajo – susurró ella muy cerca a Samanta que la escuchó y asintió, para después iniciar una charla banal con todas las señoritas haciéndolas sentir bienvenidas y más relajadas.

Después ambas se despidieron y entraron a la sala de dónde habían salido previamente.

\- ¿Y qué opina señorita Rachel? – pidió curiosa Samanta

\- Pienso que es una locura – respondió ella y Samanta asintió

\- Lo es – soltó ella – pero también es una forma de decirle señorita Rachel, que, si usted dice que no, a esta gran propuesta, habrá más de una calificada a decir que sí – soltó ella haciendo que Rachel asienta, entendiendo que su rechazo a la propuesta de Samanta podría quitarle todo lo que no sabía que tendría pero que ya extrañaba al saber que podría tenerlo si ella se decidía.

\- Dejo que lo piense un momento – dijo Samanta con calma, dejándola sola por diez minutos talvez en lo que ella salía a hablar con otra empleada que le había traído unos papeles para que firme, pidiendo ella en su mente que Rachel si acepte, por bien suyo y el de su jefa.

Rachel se sentó en la mesa dónde a su costado se posaban los muchos contratos que implicaban esa propuesta, no supo que botón apretó al coger la mesa para apoyarse, que hizo el gran ventanal que parecía un gran espejo translucirse mostrando la imagen en la otra sala continua, pudiendo ver a cada chica que venía según ella creyó a su audición.

Nada más lejos de la verdad, ellas no estaban ahí por esa razón, pero Rachel no lo sabría en un buen tiempo, creyendo más bien que ellas ponían presión al asunto.

Pensado que había chicas hermosas y más coquetas dispuestas a tomarlo todo, haciendo mella en sus inseguridades, cosa que sabía la CEO, cosa que la hizo decidirse por su respuesta final.

…

Habría pasado tal vez veinte minutos cuándo Samanta volvió a entrar sonriendo levemente, Rachel aprovechó para preguntar varias dudas que tenía.

\- Samanta lo siento, pero necesito saber un par de cosas – soltó y Samanta contestó – lo que desee señorita Rachel.

\- Oh dime Rachel por favor – pidió ella

\- Rachel entonces – soltó Samanta sonriente por si Rachel le pedía que la tuteara porque se iban a tratar y mucho, sobretodo al aceptar dicha propuesta y los concernientes contratos.

\- Necesito saber un par de cosas – volvió a repetir Rachel y Samanta asintió.

\- ¿Mi sueldo sale neto, pase lo que pase, ella cubre el resto? – preguntó.

\- Exactamente cada centavo Rachel – haciendo que Rachel asienta.

\- ¿Puedo contratar a mis amigos cómo asistentes? Y ¿cuánto les pagarán?

\- Sí puedes contratarlos, no tengo el sueldo en específico en mente, pero sí sé que es alto y que se verán involucrados en los muchos beneficios que recibas – dijo y ambas asintieron

\- ¿Nada sexual?

\- Nada sexual – repitió Samanta – sólo la idea de "la novia perfecta"

\- Tengo novio ¿eso será problema?

\- No en absoluto, sólo que tendrá que ser muy reservado y privado, ya que actuarás cómo la novia de ella en público – Rachel asintió, le podría explicar eso a Finn, ella estaría actuando, era una obra más, él debería entenderlo – se dijo internamente.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

Samanta se tensó un poco por ello, Rachel no se dio cuenta en ese instante – por un año entero, ni un día más, ni un día menos.

\- ¿La podré conocer antes de firmar el acuerdo?

\- Oh no – soltó ella acompañada de una risa risueña – ella es una mujer muy ocupada, la podrás conocer sí, al final de este día, en el departamento que comparten juntas.

\- ¿Departamento juntas y tendré otro para mí? – preguntó muy impresionada

\- Oh sí – respondió ella asintiendo – el dinero no es problema, le va bien. Ambas tendrán un departamento juntas qué es básicamente el de ella, y aparte tendrás el tuyo, nuevo, lo decorarás cómo quieras. Y oh – se acordó ella de algo importante - ¿Conduces Rachel?

\- No – respondió ella - ¿eso es un problema? – preguntó incierta.

\- No realmente, se te asignará un chofer – lo dijo tan natural que causó mucha sorpresa en Rachel al saber que estaba tratando con gente de mucho dinero y poder, abriendo sus ojitos muy grandes, causado ternura en Samanta, quién rió por lo dulce de Rachel.

Ellas conversaron de todo y nada después, antes que Rachel firmara los muchos contratos en la mesa.

\- Y ¿puedo llevármelos? – refiriéndose a los contratos

\- Sí, por supuesto tu copia, pero te pido lo mantengas en privado o lo elimines, ya que es impensable el efecto que tendrían al hacerse públicos.

\- Oh no te preocupes, tendré cuidado – dijo y Samanta asintió.

Rachel se dio cuenta que luego de firmar los papeles, todas las mujeres en la otra sala, se habían ido con tan sólo un gesto de Samanta a otra señorita.

\- Mierda – susurró Rachel al ver el efecto de tanto poder.

Samanta la guio hacia otra sala, dónde volvió a firmar otros contratos, de los que también dijo le daría copia para ella. Contratos que sólo protegían la privacidad de ambas y de la empresa.

…

Samanta le presentó después a Alexia quién era una rubia esbelta con ojos claros, muy guapa, quién sería su asistente desde ese momento.

Y las tres se fueron a completar todos los cabos sueltos.

Rachel conoció su nuevo chofer, Oliver, un pelirrojo alto de mirada y actitud traviesa, siempre divertido y el carro que usaría para desplazarse, nada menos que un Audi negro.

\- Carajo – susurró al verlo, era sin dudas un muy bonito carro. No preguntó si era suyo, dio por sentado que sería el de la compañía.

Su nuevo departamento, en un pent-house con mirada hacia el Central Park

\- Mierda – susurró ella ante el tan fino gusto de quién lo había comprado para ella. No preguntó eso en ese momento, de si el departamento era suyo o sí sólo lo usaba, ya que estaba tan obnubilada con todo el lujo y el derroche de dinero.

Las tres se fueron a comer a un lujoso restaurante dónde Rachel se enteró que tenía ya tarjetas con su nombre – pide lo que quieras, compra lo que quieras y se cargará a la tarjeta que será cancelada por la empresa – dijo Samanta.

\- Mierda – volvió a susurrar ella, notando que, si bien por la mañana el dinero había sido un tema sensible y escaso, por la tarde y casi noche ya no era más problema, incluso había para derroche - ¿qué carajo? – se volvió a preguntar, con un "algo" en el pecho que le decía que todo era muy bueno para ser verdad. Que tenía que haber algo malo.

Las tres luego fueron de compras, todo nuevo para Rachel, eso la hizo suspirar de regocijo, de alegría, por todo que no llegaba a creer.

Osea si ella decía "quiero eso" lo tenía inmediatamente.

\- "Algo malo tenía que haber" – se decía internamente

Samanta mandó con el chofer todas las cosas al nuevo departamento de Rachel y juntas, otra vez las tres, se dirigieron al departamento que compartiría con "su novia"

Rachel al fin conocería, a la persona que le había cambiado la vida, ella rogaba que fuera tal cuál había descrito Samanta y no hubiera sorpresas acerca de su persona.

Nuevamente, más equivocada imposible.

Alexia se despidió de ambas, diciendo que estaría muy temprano en el departamento de Rachel para iniciar sus actividades.

Rachel no le dio mayor importancia y entró con Samanta al departamento.

Y ni bien puso un pie en ese departamento, Rachel escuchó jazz de fondo y olió una deliciosa comida, sin duda alguna su "novia" sabía cocinar.

Samanta dejó que Rachel caminara por todos los lados que ella quisiera, que se familiarice con el lugar.

Rachel se acercó hacia la cocina, tenía una deliciosa comida en procesamiento con temporizador y todo, y eso era genial ya que ella no podía cocinar para salvar su vida.

Después fue hacia la sala observando los muebles tan lindos, la alfombra impecable. Una sala de música, y Ohhh cómo Rachel usaría ese ambiente, juzgando solo esa sala ya le gustaba le departamento y mucho.

Ese cuarto, tenía muchos instrumentos, piano, guitarra, batería y un estudio para hacer música, eso era más allá de genial. Rachel estaba encantada, podría trabajar desde ahí, ella estaba muy emocionada, aún no tocaba ningún instrumento, pero siempre podría aprender sobre todo al tener a una "novia" millonaria, pensó, sólo por darle un apelativo.

Ella debía tener mucho dinero, de ahí al término "millonaria"

Rachel caminó hacia el cuarto principal, dónde había una cama enorme king zise, muy suave.

\- Oh vaya – dijo - ¿dormiré aquí o en el cuarto de invitados? – y se preguntó a sí misma.

Y siguió caminando siguiendo su curiosidad hacia el cuarto de invitados que al igual que toda la casa tenía un aspecto sobrio con mucha falta de calidez y fotos, pero que también tenía una cama enorme y muy suavecita para gran gusto de Rachel, quién se divirtió saltando un poco sobre ella para probarlo, con muchas carcajadas de por medio.

Después encontró un gran estudio con la puerta de cedro, muy bonita, tallada a mano con una inscripción en latín que no supo que significaba y que estaba muy cerrada.

El departamento era un pent-house con grandes ventanales, todas con vistas espectaculares, ella apostó a que la terraza también sería espectacular.

Y en uno de ellos, mirando por uno de ellos, estaba "ella", notó Rachel.

Una mujer de espaldas, esbelta de porte atlético con el cabello rubio recogido y vestida con una bata blanca muy esponjosa y suavecita podía apostar.

El corazón de Rachel empezó a martillar su pecho cómo loco al por fin darse cuenta de que se trataba de ella.

\- ¿No puede ser? – susurró, haciendo que la mujer en cuestión voltee a mirarla.

\- ¿Eres tú?¡ - medio preguntó, medio gritó con gran sorpresa y shock en su voz. Su "novia" era ella, nada más ni nada menos que "ella"

\- ¿Qué carajo? – fue lo último que preguntó Rachel antes de que todo se pusiera negro y se desmayara ante la mirada preocupada de la muy hermosa mujer quién la miraba con mucha preocupación y amor en sus ojos


	3. Minucias

Capítulo III: Minucias

Rachel se desmayó de la impresión, al notar que la famosa CEO del contrato no era nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray.

Misma que al notar el estado de Rachel se preocupó en demasía, llamando a gritos a Samanta para que la ayude a llevarla al cuarto de invitados ya que ella no podía hacerlo.

Samanta al ver la preocupación de su jefa y la suya propia por ver a Rachel desmayada, acudió rauda a ayudarla, asistiéndola con los primeros auxilios.

Quinn incluso reconociendo que talvez la sorpresa había sido mayúscula, llamó al número de urgencia en su celular, que vino siendo Santana López en todo su esplendor.

\- Rayos - dijo, al darse cuenta que el encuentro tendría que ser bajo esas circunstancias.

Ella muy en su interior, sabía que no estaba lista, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Samanta la llamó y media hora después llego ella, y sin cruzar ni una sola mirada ni palabra con ella fue hacia el encuentro de Rachel, ingresando al cuarto estando cómo por diez minutos dentro. En esos momentos Samanta aprovechó para entrar al cuarto y después de media hora de aquello, salió a decirle a Quinn que seguía en bata, que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Rachel y ella hablarían en la sala de estudios.

…

La sala de estudios era un salón muy amplio, con amplios ventanales, muy cómodos sillones y sofás, todo alfombrado, todo de blanco impoluto, un mini bar en una esquina con una mesita de centro de cristal, dos vasos de cristal con agua en ellos…

…

Quinn se fue al estudio y esperó sentada sobre un cómodo sillón a Rachel. Ella entró después de diez minutos, muy cabreada y cogiendo el vaso con agua sobre la mesa, se lo tiró en la cara a Quinn, mojándosela y parte de la bata, para finalmente tirar el vaso hacia una esquina rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Quinn con la manga de su bata se secó la cara y dijo muy calmadamente - tengo algunas botellas y mucha cristalería por allá si tienes ganas de destruir todo – señalándole el área de la esquina dónde se encontraba el minibar y fue tanta su calma, tanta su tranquilidad que le recordó a Rachel, la Quinn del cole, eso la enfadó más y, es más, se lo medio gritó.

\- ¡Eres una perra! - está de más decir que estaba muy cabreada y a la vez trataba de calmarse caminando de lado a lado.

\- ¡Eres una perra! - volvió a gritar mirándola, esta vez, a todo pulmón.

\- Si lo soy - contestó ella y añadió - pero esto que nos junta hoy no es un acto de maldad cómo presupones - con su mejor rostro, en lo que Rachel calificó como la "Reina de Hielo"

\- ¿Que no es un acto se maldad? ¿Entonces que es?

\- ¿Qué crees que es? - preguntó Quinn

\- Eres una perra - Quinn asintió - y tienes el descaro de aceptarlo - Quinn volvió a asentir - deja de asentir, ¡maldita sea! - volvió a gritar aún caminando de lado a lado - Creo que haces esto sólo por el placer de manipular a los demás y demostrar el poder que tienes, lo bien que te ha ido en la vida - soltó con desprecio.

Claramente no teniendo idea de cuán jodida había sido la existencia de Quinn, los muchos años y cirugías que pasó por el accidente y después de ello por las consecuencias del mismo y por lo que los doctores encontrarían en su cerebro tras minuciosos y múltiples análisis.

\- No, lo hago porque es lo único más grande, el mejor regalo que te puedo dar antes de que todo acabe - eso pensó Quinn en decírselo, más lo que si le dijo, fue - si piensas que es por manipularte, por burla, por demostración de poder, en fin, puedes pensar lo que te haga sentir mejor, lo que decidas… - Quinn iba a seguir, pero Rachel la interrumpió abruptamente.

\- No lo voy a hacer - dijo muy decidida

\- No tienes elección, has firmado un contrato - respondió Quinn muy calmadamente.

\- Uno que Santana revisará, ella es implacable - dijo aún muy enojada y con mucha fe en su mejor amiga devenida en hermana

\- No lo dudo - aún muy calmada - ella contra mi departamento legal del 9no piso. Buena suerte - le deseó implacable y hasta con cierta ironía en su voz - te espero en mi oficina mañana por la tarde - le pidió y antes de que se parara para acompañarla a la puerta, Rachel se fue muy cabreada en su mejor tormenta de diva.

Una tan buena, que hizo sonreír a Quinn por tantos y muchos recuerdos que la inundaron de sus años en el cole.

…

Santana y Samanta conversaban en el exterior, ambas sentadas en el sofá…

Santana ni llegó a saludarla, estaba tan cabreada, tan enojada, igual o más que Rachel, no entendía lo acontecido, ni mucho menos en sus más jodidos años, imaginó volver a ver a Quinn y peor, de esa manera.

Ella se había quedado resentida contra ella, desde el día que Quinn desapareció sin más.

\- Mi jefa no es el diablo que ustedes piensan - comentó Samanta mirándola de reojo.

\- Pienso que te falta información - soltó ella disgustada por el ardid de ambas - te juro que la va a pagar - añadió

\- Estoy muy segura de aquello - soltó ella, sabiendo exactamente por lo que estaba pasando su jefa, ambas se quedaron en un muy incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido instantes después por el ruido del cristal roto, ambas se sobresaltaron y ambas deseando entrar hacia dónde estaban las personas que más amaban en el mundo, sin poder hacerlo, esperaron el desenlace atónitas y expectantes…

…

Rachel salió presurosa hacia la puerta, Santana la siguió azotando la puerta. Samanta se fue a ver su jefa, oyéndole decir - Ollie lleva a casa a Rachel, no aceptes un no. Me la dejas dentro de su hogar y me avisas por mensaje a que esté segura. Comunícate con Eduardo - ordenó antes de cortar. Ollie era el chofer y Eduardo su jefe de seguridad, ordenándole obviamente que la siga segundo a segundo. Ella entró observando a su jefa parada cerca del gran ventanal de su estudio mirando atravez de la misma, hacia Rachel y los carros que partían detrás de su movilidad.

Quinn estaba impávida, proyectaba una imagen impoluta de hermosura exquisita, Samanta se quedó observándola desde su lugar cerca a la puerta, agradeciendo a todo lo que es bueno y magnánimo en esta vida por darle el gran privilegio de conocerla y a la par maldiciendo el no poder ocupar el lugar en su vida que tanto añoraba y que ya tenía dueña y nombre, sólo que ambas no se habían dado cuenta y ella sí.

Samanta era una mujer muy guapa, piel canela, cabello castaño, alta, atlética, de ojos azules.

Ella podía ver claramente que se parecía mucho a ella, más no era ella, nunca sería ella.

El corazón de Quinn ya tenía dueña, y lo que más le pesaba era que no era ella, jamás sería ella.

\- Bueno, eso salió muy bien – Quinn soltó al aire mirando hacia la calle, al notar que Samanta estaba en el cuarto con ella.

Samanta no dijo nada, más sí se acercó a ella y abrazándola por la espalda, aprovechando que Quinn tenía el pelo recogido le dio un dulce beso en la línea de cabello dónde nace este y la nuca. Un beso muy dulce cargado de mucho sentimiento. Quinn cerró los ojos disfrutando de este.

\- Sam - dijo muy cariñosamente y muy suave también colocando sus manos sobre las manos de ella - ésta es la última vez, ahora tengo novia y aunque ella no lo acepte, ella es la única a la que no engañare - haciendo referencia por sus anteriores enamoramientos y noviazgos dónde casi siempre una de las partes engañaba al otro.

Samanta aceptó, era eso o nada y se lo confirmó con un dulce beso en su cuello.

\- Te amo Lucy - le susurró y Quinn se giró hacia ella cogiendo con ambas manos su carita respondió - lo sé Sam - besando cada lágrima de ella - no llores, me harás llorar - le susurró sobre los labios, besando cada una de ellas y finalmente sus labios muy dulcemente.

Quinn le cogió las manos y la llevó a su dormitorio, esa noche por primera vez desde conocerla, no tuvieron sexo descuidado tal cual ambas disfrutaban y mucho, amigas con beneficios, no, esa noche, ellas hicieron el amor por primera vez en cinco años.

….

En otro lado de la ciudad, Rachel caminaba de lado a lado en la sala de estar en su departamento, mientras Santana y Kurt revisaban los múltiples contratos que había firmado Rachel.

Las temibles letras chiquititas…

…

Después de lo que parecieron horas, ambas partes de la pareja no pareja, tuvieron actividades opuestas a hacer…

… Quinn y Samanta…

Ambas desnudas en la enorme cama king zise, Quinn cobijada por una sábana muy suave, observando de lado a Samanta quién estaba despertando del hermoso sueño que era tener a Quinn en sus brazos.

\- Quédate – le pidió suavemente ella, eso sorprendió a Samanta, Quinn nunca le había pedido que se quede después del sexo. Ella solía levantarse aún cuándo Quinn estaba levemente adormilada por tanta actividad muy satisfactoria, eh irse muy calladamente y al día siguiente fingir que nunca pasó, tratarla con mucho respeto cómo su cargo representaba y apoyarla cuanto pudiera para lograr la meta profesional que se fijaban cada cual, misma que contribuía a una gran meta conjunta. Es era la rutina, así qué cuando Quinn le pidió que se quede, ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿En serio Lucy? – le pidió sorprendida por tal acto, Quinn asintió y Samanta muy desnuda sonriendo por el sonrojo de su amada Lucy se acomodó entre las sábanas junto a ella, mirándose una a la otra.

\- Sam – susurró ella

\- ¿Lucy? – preguntó Samanta

\- Eres mi mejor amiga Sam, y te amo por eso – dijo ella emotiva y besado su manito para después ponerla sobre su corazón – y lo sabes – añadió.

\- Lo soy Lucy y tú lo eres para mí, eres el mundo para mí – le contestó muy sincera.

\- Sam – se quejó adorablemente ella, haciendo reír a Samanta al ver que su Lucy era demasiado adorable, es más se lo dijo – eres demasiado adorable Lucy, no sé porque no dejas salir este hermoso lado tuyo para los demás.

\- Por qué me comerían viva Sam – contestó sabiamente.

\- Es verdad – lo reconoció ella – son pocos los que conocen este lado tuyo – pensando en "el gran amor de Quinn", ella y talvez cuatro o cinco personas más – me sorprende que me hallas pedido que me quede – le dijo cogiendo su mano y entrelazando la suya.

Quinn asintió para luego decir – nos conocemos hace mucho Sam – haciendo que ella asienta – desde mi accidente – otra vez Sam asintió – y desde el tuyo – Sam volteó sus ojitos haciendo reír a Quinn – y sólo contigo y con mi niña puedo ser yo misma, sin miedo a estar expuesta – Sam asintió y le dio un besito muy suave en los labios cómo incentivo para que Quinn siga con su historia – te va a doler el cuello si sigues asintiendo – dijo y Sam río disfrutando la ironía de todo.

\- Me encanta la repetición Lucy por si no te habías dado cuenta – dijo guiñándole un ojo, recordándole las actividades placenteras que ambas habían disfrutado momentos anteriores, sobre todo cuando ella bajó esparciendo besos suaves y ricos mordiscos por el cuerpo de su Lucy.

Eso hizo reír mucho a ambas, para al final una mirar a la otra con demasiado amor en sus ojos, un tipo muy distinto de amor para cada una, queda decir.

\- Sam – continuó Quinn – te pedí que te quedaras y te pido que duermas conmigo por ser esta noche, una muy especial – Sam le dio varios besitos muy dulces por los labios para que su Lucy siga – estoy a punto de enfrascarme en una de la más grande aventura de mi vida, el mejorar la vida de Rachel, antes de que todo se ponga feo.

\- No sabes eso Lucy – lo de ponerse feo, dijo muy segura.

\- Sé que se pondrá feo, pero no la extensión de todo.

Sam enterneciéndose con su Lucy la abrazó muy fuerte, se acurrucó junto a ella en un abrazo de oso, lo suficientemente fuerte para mostrarle que estaba junto a ella, pero a la vez muy suave para no hacerle daño físico, ya que era muy obvio para ella que la salud de su Lucy se deterioraba día a día.

\- Sé pondrá feo, sí – le confirmó Samanta – pero estaré contigo en cada paso y lo superaremos juntas, esa es una promesa Lucy.

\- ¿Y si falla? - preguntó incierta

\- No fallará, tienes que tener fe en ti, en mí, y en nosotras juntas, tal vez no cómo la forma en que te amo – esa no era una mentira, ambas sabían de los sentimientos de Sam por Lucy – lo podrás hacer, saldrás bien librada Lucy – Quinn asintió sin saber si era una mentira disfrazada por el miedo que sentía.

\- Tienes que encontrar al amor de tu vida Sam – le pidió Quinn

\- No, no tengo qué, vamos a luchar juntas y después lo que ocurra y eso es una promesa Lucy – dijo muy decidida y con mucha convicción en su voz.

Quinn asintió sin saber bien. Dos personas en su mente, dos que significaban su vida entera, su niña y Rachel.

\- Te amo Sam – le dijo

\- Te amo Lucy – le contestó ella mirándola profundamente– y cómo ésta es la última vez que estamos juntas de este modo – acariciando la espalda de Quinn haciéndola suspirar por el incentivo – haré que sea una ocasión para recordar – fue lo último que dijo antes de besar apasionadamente a Quinn y en un primer paso muy decidida a hacerle el amor toda la noche, de todas las formas cómo sabía.

Y si Quinn gritó el nombre de Rachel entre cada orgasmo, Sam no se lo dijo y no se lo reprochó. Ella sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su Lucy.

…

… Rachel, Santana y Kurt…

Los tres estaban en su departamento, Rachel caminando de lado a lado, Santana y Kurt revisando intensamente todos los contratos y leyendo sobre todo las letras chiquititas, Finn todavía en el trabajo.

\- Y ¿puedo hacer algo? – preguntó ansiosa.

Santana no dijo nada por un largo rato – tenemos que reunirnos con Samanta o quién esté a cargo de los contratos… - eh iba a seguir, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

\- San dime algo, lo que sea, voy a enloquecer – un pelín asustada.

\- Rachel estás agarrada por el brazo fuertemente, no creo que haya forma de salir de esto sin que Quinn ceda, hay cosas que no entiendo, por eso tenemos que hablar con alguno de su equipo – omitiendo deliberadamente el querer reunirse con Quinn. Ella no quería saber nada de Quinn todavía – Samanta, nos reuniremos con ella – dijo Santana.

Rachel entonces haciendo uso de su asistente personal "Alexia", quién había dicho que la despertara a cualquier hora, sin importar la misma o el asunto a tratar, pidió que concerté una reunión con ella.

Alexia les dijo que era casi imposible reunirse con Samanta un sábado, pero tanta fue la insistencia de Rachel que Alexia dijo que las llamaría cuándo tuviera una respuesta.

Misma respuesta que llegó a las 5 am del siguiente día.

Y ya para las 8 am Alexia había ido a recogerlas con Ollie y de ahí hacia el departamento de Samanta.

…

Una hora después llegaron al departamento de Samanta, un tanto alejado, más de lo que Rachel esperaba que fuera.

Alexia seguida de Rachel y Santana tocaron a la puerta de Samanta.

Ella abrió la puerta minutos después, vestida con ropa holgada y un semblante que parecía indicar que no había dormido nada.

\- Hola, buenos días – saludó educadamente

\- Tenemos que hablar – soltó Santana entrando a su departamento sin invitación, pasando por su lado, Rachel lo hizo después de ella de la misma manera ante la sorpresa de Samanta

\- Lo siento – dijo Alexia desde fuera del departamento mirando a Samanta quién, aunque lucía con cansancio en su mirar, se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Alexia no pudo dejar de notarlo, ella estaba impresionada por esta visión de su jefa, Samanta se veía muy bonita, y Alexia no pudo dejar de sonreír por ello.

Santana desde dentro observaba todo cuál halcón, ya que para ella y para su carrera, los detalles eran muy importantes, no sabía cuándo podía volver a usarlos para su beneficio y el de Rachel, por eso era muy importante prestar atención.


	4. Sábado

Capítulo IV: Sábado

Alexia entró al departamento de Samanta, seguido a ello, ella cerró la puerta, invitando a Alexia a la sala de estar dónde estaba Rachel y Santana sentadas en el sillón esperándola.

\- Buenos días señoritas – saludó Samanta con una gran sonrisa a sus invitadas, sentadas frente a ella, las tres damas – y bien ¿cuál es el asunto que nos reúne hoy? – preguntó.

\- Señorita Smith hablamos por teléfono – indicó Alexia, Samanta asintió – acerca del contrato que la señorita Rachel y nuestra CEO firmaron.

\- Yeahhh, hablemos acerca de eso – dijo Samanta mirándolas a todas las damas presentes.

\- Voy a preparar un chocolate caliente – anunció Alexia, antes de pararse e irse hacia lo que le pareció era la cocina. Era la primera vez que ella estaba en el departamento de Samanta por más que llevaba trabajando varios años para la firma que dirigía Quinn, está de más decir que ella era muy fiel y leal en cuánto a sus pensamientos y acciones hacia su CEO.

\- Bueno – soltó Santana – hablemos del contrato, hay muchos puntos que quiero discutir contigo – le dijo notando que Samanta tenía encima un cansancio enorme, así cómo ojeras.

\- Ok – Samanta asintió tranquila.

\- Quiero hablar con Quinn – exigió Rachel

\- Imposible – respondió ella – nuestra CEO, no puede ser comunicada o interrumpida los sábados – causando extrañeza en Rachel y Santana.

Alexia escuchaba todo desde la cocina mientras preparaba las bebidas, muy consciente que era muy difícil y prácticamente imposible de ser localizada los sábados, sólo excepciones muy urgentes podían verla.

¿Qué hacía ella los sábados?

Ella no lo sabía, pensó que Samanta al ser su mano derecha talvez sí lo sepa. De ahí a que se lo diga, imposible que ocurra.

\- Pero dijiste que sí – soltó Rachel

\- Ella dijo que sí, que a las 5pm por favor sea puntual – contestó muy calmada mientras recibía la taza con chocolate que le alcanzaba Alexia – muchas gracias – agradeció entre sorbos, Alexia asintió sirviendo a las demás chicas faltantes, para después sentarse muy tranquila junto a Rachel, mirando a su Samanta. Rachel asintió y Santana pidió explicaciones, justo lo que venía a hacer.

\- Necesito hablar contigo sobre el contrato – pidió Santana y Samanta nuevamente asintió muy calmada.

\- El contrato tiene muchas cosas raras – le dijo regalándole una mirada de acero.

\- El contrato es muy legal, señorita Santana y puede ser a veces muy insulso, pero si está firmado y acordado por ambas partes, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

\- Tiene demasiadas letras chiquititas y cosas que no leí al firmar – dijo Rachel

\- Aún así está firmado y notariado – respondió Samanta – díganme que les incomoda de él.

\- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó Santana de muy mala manera.

\- No lo es – respondió ella muy tranquila

\- Carajo, explícame un par de cosa – se enojó Santana

\- Lo que usted desee, sólo no sea grosera o alce la voz por favor – le pidió ella aún con una calma que fastidiaba mucho a Rachel y Santana.

Alexia escuchaba todo muy callada, empapándose de los detalles que talvez ella no sabía y que podía necesitar para hacer sus deberes.

Santana se obligó a calmarse a fin de debatir el contrato.

\- Hay muchas cosas que me molestan - Soltó ella y Samanta asintió tomando un sorbo de su chocolate – seamos pragmáticos – pidió ella - y discutamos los detalles que me parecen más raros ¿ok? – le preguntó

\- Ok – Samanta asintiendo aceptó.

\- El CDC (Contrato de confidencialidad) evita que se hable del contrato ¿fuera de esta sala?

\- Sí – asintió Samanta

\- ¿Cornell & Asociados?, ¿por qué no dice el apellido de Quinn? – esta vez Rachel.

\- Oh sí lo dice – se explicó Samanta – Lucy Quinn Cornell Fabray, nuestra CEO va por el apellido materno "Cornell"

Eso sorprendió a Rachel, claro que sabía lo de Lucy, pero no que había cambiado su primer apellido por el de su madre y dejado el segundo "Fabray", que era de su padre, en ese orden.

\- ¿Rachel no puede terminar este contrato por que sería demandada? – preguntó Santana

\- Sí – volvió a decir – sería demandada y se le pediría una compensación por un millón de dólares.

\- ¿Un millón de dólares? Eso es demasiado – dijo Rachel con asombro

\- Lo es, pero sólo es un monto que el departamento legal consideró que no podía ser pagado por tu persona, a fin de que no rompas el contrato.

\- Woahhh – se sorprendió Rachel muchísimo - ¿te escuchas Samanta? Esto es raro, todo esto es demasiado increíble para creer – dijo haciendo ademanes hacia ella y la sala

\- Lo sé – dijo Samanta

\- ¿Y si decido no cumplir el contrato del todo? – buscando un vacío legal Rachel.

\- Oh Rachel – dijo con cariño en su voz – no hay vacíos legales aquí – omitiendo el secretismo del contrato en sí, la empresa no estaba haciendo ese contrato, Quinn lo estaba haciendo a título personal, eso podría terminar muy mal, y que bueno que Rachel y Santana no lo sabían y creían que estaba incluido en el CDC, y por lo mismo no podía ser comentado – ha sido diseñado de esa forma – y viendo que tanto Rachel cómo Santana estaban buscando algo que las librar del contrato añadió - Señoritas – dijo muy calmadamente Samanta cruzando las piernas colocando una mano sobre la otra – desde mi punto de vista, por el espacio de un año, tendrían un trato dónde se te beneficiaría en cuánto a dinero, gustos, oportunidades para que hagas lo que desees, seguir con tus metas, o tomar un largo descanso, la decisión es tuya – le mintió, la decisión era de Quinn – si fuera mi persona, aprovecharía al máximo todo, y si su disgusto hacia mi jefa es mayúsculo, bien podrías, aprovechar de eso, para que ella lo entienda – concluyó lo último con media verdad. Era obvio que Quinn entendía ya la situación y de haber algún problema Samanta la ayudaría en lo que necesitaría, ella la amaba después de todo.

Lo más importante en su mente, la salud de su jefa y el gran deseo de ella para que Rachel sea grande.

\- Ok entonces – dijo Rachel – supongo que lo que no me puedes decir, se lo tengo que preguntar a Quinn, ¿no? – Samanta asintió y añadió – así es Señoritas.

La calma y la tranquilidad en la voz de Samanta inquietó y puso muy ansiosa a Rachel, el contrato que ella había firmado era muy fantasioso e increíble según su propio juicio, ella iba a ganar y mucho, más allá del dinero o la posición, eso es lo que no podía creer, que el contrato fuera tan increíble por sí mismo y que ella después de un año, pueda llegar a cambiar su posición y haber logrado cambios y avances increíbles en su carrera.

Tanto Rachel cómo Santana se despidieron de Samanta saliendo presurosas del departamento, Alexia las siguió despidiéndose de su jefa muy sonrojada por sus propios pensamientos hacia ella, sin poder evitar admirarla, ya que, aunque Samanta tenga un cansancio enorme sobre los hombros, ella lucía muy hermosa.

…

Ya afuera del departamento Alexia no pudo convencer a Rachel a empezar con el itinerario en el contrato y en su agenda. Rachel aún no estaba convencida por lo del contrato y más importante por tratarse de Quinn.

Alexia entonces acordó que ese día sería uno de descanso, acordó una reunión con Quinn en la empresa exactamente a las 5pm y dejó a ambas damas con Ollie quién las llevaría a su destino cual fuera. Eduardo, el jefe de seguridad de Quinn, las seguía cuál halcón desde las sombras, ese era su trabajo, al final de todo.

…

Rachel y Santana regresaron a su departamento a esperar hasta las 5pm, al menos Rachel ya que Santana tenía clases y trabajos que presentar.

Rachel se quedó a solas, con sus pensamientos.

En sus más locos sueños pudo, ni siquiera imaginar que estaría en esa situación con Quinn, claro que tenía muchas dudas, muchas preguntas sobre el porqué Quinn hacía eso o qué ganaba ella.

La relación entre ambas en el cole, había terminado mal o ni siquiera terminado mal, ya que no tenían una relación más allá de ser compañeras, Quinn se negó desde un inicio a ser su amiga, poco ignoraba Rachel que era porque Quinn no quería estar en "la zona de amigos" ya que sentía demasiado por ella.

Rachel se lamentaba mucho por cómo terminó o no terminó todo con Quinn, aún estaba muy confundida por el término de la relación entre ellas. Más sí se lamentaba por lo ocurrido entre ambas, reconociendo que había tenido parte de culpa en aquello.

\- ¿Y Finn? – se preguntó ella, lo amaba, era su novio, y lo de Quinn sería muy vistoso, no sabía cómo explicárselo para que él lo entienda, sabía que se iba a enojar, rayos, ella se enojaría también de ser el caso contrario.

\- Tengo que esperar a hablar con Quinn antes de hablar con Finn – concluyó, agradeciendo levemente que Finn iba a trabajar medio tiempo y el otro que le quedaba iba a pasar en la uni.

Ella espero hasta cuarto para las cinco de la tarde para salir con Ollie en su camino hacia Quinn.

Ollie era un muchacho pelirrojo con sonrisa traviesa, siempre jovial, agradecido por todo y muy trabajador. Él estaba muy feliz por ser quién iba a ser el chofer a tiempo completo para Rachel, él admiraba su trabajo.

\- Señorita Rachel – dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor - mi novia estudia con usted, y he visto por medio de ella un par de sus obras.

\- Eso es genial ya que tengo sólo dos hasta la cuenta – añadió Rachel causando risas en ambos.

\- Bueno tengo que decir que me ha gustado su actuación y espero poder verla en otros trabajos – añadió amablemente.

Rachel asintió y le dio las gracias, después preguntó aquello que le vino a la mente -Trabajas hace mucho para ¿Quinn? – preguntó ella desde el siento trasero.

\- Trabajo hace mucho para la empresa, pero no para la señorita Cornell.

\- Ah ok – aclaró Rachel, el hubiera gustado otra respuesta para saber más acerca de Quinn.

\- Me sorprende que la halla citado un sábado

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad.

\- Hay quienes trabajan fin de semana y toda la semana desde la empresa, y no si es infidencia o no…

\- No pasa nada, sigue – le pidió Rachel con media sonrisa para darle confianza a Ollie quién siguió –

\- La señorita Cornell no trabaja los sábados, desde que trabajo ahí, nunca la he visto un sábado en la empresa, puede que trabaje desde su departamento, eso no lo sé, pero no la había visto un sábado en la empresa.

Rachel asintió pensado – debe haber algo por lo que ella no viene, tal vez sea algo simple cómo descanso o algo serio. No creo que sea por su religión, ya que, al ser católica, los días de descanso son los domingos, y no creo que sea adventista para guardar los sábados.

Muchas teorías se formaron en su cabeza y estableciendo una conversación ligera de todo y nada con Ollie, el viaje pasó muy rápido.

…

Eh igual que la primera vez en esa empresa, Samanta la escoltó hacia el ascensor privado y para sorpresa subió con ella.

\- Osea, Quinn y Samanta comparten su ascensor privado, caray, deben estar cerca – pensó Rachel en que su interacción sería más que jefa-empleada.

Sin saber cuán cerca era su interacción.

Samanta la llevó por otro corredor hacia la puerta de cedro tallada que había visto Rachel en su primera interacción.

Ella tocó la puerta tres veces, exactamente a las 5pm mirando todo el tiempo en su reloj…

\- Curioso – se dijo internamente Rachel observando los pequeños detalles que mostraba Samanta.

Después de tocar, le dio un suave empujón a Rachel para que entrara, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, para después retirarse.

Y vaya que la oficina de Quinn era muy grande, con hermosas vistas hacia el exterior a través de los grandes ventanales que había. Tenía también un olor delicioso y cómo ya debía esperar, todo era blanco al igual que su departamento, muebles, piso, alfombra, todo blanco e impoluto.

\- ¿Qué obsesión tienes con el color blanco? – preguntó caminado entre su oficina hacia los ventanales para observar la vista.

\- Uh hola Rachel – le respondió con gran sonrisa haciendo que el corazón de Rachel le dé cierto tirón en el pecho, sin saber por qué.

\- Hola – saludó educadamente - ¿Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme Quinn? – le medio dijo y preguntó a la par aun perdiendo su mirada hacia la calle, intentando controlarse y ejercer mayor control en presencia de Quinn.

Quinn lo notó al instante y sonrió por eso, le encantaba todos los modismos de Rachel, le parecía encantadores.

\- Lo que quieras saber – le dijo – siéntate conmigo por favor – pidió educadamente a Rachel rogando sin palabras que la conversación se mantuviera así, sin exaltaciones.

Rachel también pedía que así fuera, quería saber muchas cosas y sabía que si se alteraba no llegaría a saberlas. Así que también rogó internamente para que ambas partes se mantuvieran así, pidiendo paciencia por su parte.

Rachel observó a Quinn, en un vestido blanco a media pierna, con un cinturón delgado en la cintura, así como ella había pedido que se vista ella misma en su primera audición.

Quinn lucía tal cuál año atrás en una de las clases en Glee, ella lucía impactante, Rachel reconoció y le concedió eso.

Rachel se sentó frente a ella. Mesita de cristal con dos vasos con agua en tres cuartos, Rachel los observó y Quinn divertida al darse cuenta dijo – espero que no me lo tires otra vez – haciendo referencia a su día anterior.

Era sábado y era el segundo día que se veían.

\- Lo siento por ello – lo reconoció Rachel – fue el shock de verte

\- Lo siento también – pidió Quinn con una mirada muy tierna que sacudió de pies a cabeza a Rachel, su mirar era hipnótico igual que su tiempo en Glee – lo digo en serio Rachel.

\- Mierda – se dijo internamente – contrólate - Quinn era su kriptonita, ella tenía algo que Rachel no sabía qué, pero la atraía hacia ella.

Y antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Rachel se fue al grano - ¿Qué está pasando? Explícamelo Quinn.

\- Al grano – dijo Quinn, antes de explicarle el porqué de sus acciones o por lo menos la teoría que había elaborado para Rachel – Rachel el avance que tengo en mi empresa se ha visto reducido por faltarme ciertas actitudes, mi abuelo, el dueño de la empresa, me exige que me enserie, que busque pareja, soy segunda en jefe cómo debes saber. Él se retira a fin de año y quiero el lugar y no lo lograré si sigo soltera – soltó rogando que Rachel se creyera su ardid – lo adivinaste bien, todo se trata de dinero y poder – añadió para convencerla, nada más lejos de la realidad, a ella ya no le importaban ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Más Rachel pareció creerle, Quinn había ejercido su poder desde que ella tenía memoria.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra – dijo ella - ¿por qué yo? – le preguntó.

\- Porque no tengo ganas de buscar pareja, a nadie, y confío en ti, te conozco desde el cole, no me vas a traicionar adrede por más que yo te esté irritando ahora – contestó Quinn aprovechando su lugar en el sofá para ver la carita de Rachel, a quién había extrañado mucho.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

\- Por qué eres tú Rachel, tienes integridad, y te encanta actuar, qué mejor proyecto que el hacer de mi novia ¿no crees? - redirigiendo su atención al talento de ella, para que no busque otra causa.

\- ¿Eres gay?, ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?

\- Ufff – Quinn bufó un poco pero aún así dijo – desde Beth, incluso antes.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra – volvió a decir Rachel

\- Hay muchas cosas que no te cuadran, si me preguntas alguna de ellas, podré minimizar tu lista – le dijo tan calmada que alteraba la propia calma de ella.

\- ¿Por qué Quinn actúa tan calmada, cómo si el mismísimo infierno no se fuera a congelar? – pensó Rachel. La actitud de Quinn era la mayor cosa que no le cuadraba - Bien entonces – Rachel suspirando muy dispuesta a preguntar todo lo que cruzaba en su mente, con la única finalidad de desentrañar eso que la estaba alterando, aquello que le gritaba "corre de una puta vez" – empecemos – pidió.

...

Nota:

\- Esta historia tendrá 16 capítulos.


	5. Pequeños detalles

Capítulo V: Pequeños detalles

Rachel y Quinn estaban sentadas una frente a otra en sofás similares en la oficina de Quinn un sábado a las 5pm…

\- ¿Qué obsesión tienes con el color blanco? – preguntó para aligerar el ambiente Rachel, también porque tenía mucha curiosidad.

La pregunta hizo reír a Quinn muchísimo, tanto que se cogió con una mano el abdomen. Rachel observaba todo deleitándose por la visión que tenía en un inicio y luego confundiéndose mucho por sentir aquello.

\- Es por la limpieza – contestó Quinn con una sonrisa – al ser todo blanco, es imposible pasar las fallas y las manchas, ocultarlas, así todo es más limpio.

\- Le complicas todo a la limpieza – soltó ella

\- Sí – lo reconoció Quinn – pero también les pago más, así que compensa – respondió aún con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué la sonrisa tuya o la de todos en esta empresa?, es permanente y constante, es algo raro – señaló y preguntó ella.

Quinn levantó ambos hombros – es mejor así, la gente es más amable – es lo único que dijo referente a eso. Rachel pensó que talvez sea política de la empresa, o que realmente era feliz al tenerlo todo.

Distintas teorías merodeaban su cabecita.

\- Me parece fantástico e increíble el contrato – dijo ella

\- Supongo que sí, pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó levantando su infame ceja

\- ¿Por qué dices, en serio Quinn?, ¿lo has leído acaso? – preguntó Rachel

\- Sí – asintiendo – me parece que es un gran trato para ti – soltó y Rachel volteó sus ojitos

\- Me han agarrado con el contrato al no saber que se trataba de ti – dijo mirándola

\- Me has sorprendido por aceptar sin ver a la otra persona del otro lado, caray Rachel, pudo ser un desquiciado, un desgraciado de mediana edad con gustos cuestionables – acotó con sorpresa en su voz – tienes que tener cuidado, hay muchos locos sueltos por ahí – dijo cómo si Rachel no pensara que ella era una de ellos.

\- Bueno no te has equivocado del todo, al decir que tiene gustos cuestionables – repitiendo esa frase haciendo referencia a ella, con lo que Quinn sonrió y volteó sus ojitos – acepté porque me convencí que era un gran trato, creyéndole a Samanta que decía que su jefa era una mujer bellísima con gran corazón, no me imaginaba que se tratara de ti

\- Ouch – fue lo único que le contestó, aun sonriendo - ¿Es un problema que se trate de mí? – preguntó Quinn con mucha calma

\- Sí lo es – dijo muy segura Rachel – rayos Quinn, ni siquiera éramos amigas en el cole, ¿por qué creías que iba a funcionar este trato que haces conmigo?

\- No funciono porque nos distanciamos – respondió Quinn omitiendo la otra pregunta

\- Nos distanciamos porque querías interrumpir mi boda y porque luego desapareciste

\- Rachel – le aclaró rápidamente – tu boda no tenía sentido, tenías 16 años, ibas a arruinar tu futuro

\- Ya, y quién eres tú para decidir por mí, ¿por qué crees que tienes derecho a hacerlo? – preguntó enojada

\- Fue la decisión correcta ¿no?, Finn tiene un gran futuro y tú también, ¿acaso me equivoco al decirlo?

\- Amo a Finn ¡– medio gritó

\- Lo sé – dijo con cara de poquer Quinn, escondiendo muy bien sus propios sentimientos, imposibles de leer para Rachel, por lo mismo del distanciamiento entre ambas.

\- Esto le hará daño – Rachel haciendo ademanes con las manos, refiriéndose a ambas

\- Lo sé – volvió a repetir

\- ¿Lo has hecho con ese fin? – le preguntó ella un pelín enojada y muy intrigada

\- No, aunque lo creas fantástico, mi vida no gira entorno a ustedes – media mentira ya que sí giraba en torno a Rachel, aunque ella no lo supiera.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo digo, sin hacerle daño? – refiriéndose a Finn

\- Rachel fuiste tú quién firmó el contrato, tú elegiste esto – acompañó Quin con ademanes señalándose a ambas – si quieres se lo digo yo, pero no creo que quieras eso.

\- Fuiste tú quién me coaccionó a hacerlo, había muchas chicas fuera de la sala vestida cómo yo y Ohhh – Rachel se llevó las manos a la cabeza dándose cuenta que Quinn había cogido sus inseguridades al no poseer la típica belleza de las chicas promedios para hacerla vulnerable y que ella aceptara tal cual niño recibiendo regalos en navidad – fuiste tú ¡ - le gritó muy fuerte, al darse cuenta que ella había manipulado sus inseguridades a favor suyo, parándose y caminando de lado a lado para calmarse.

\- Sí – respondió Quinn levantando las manos tratando de parecer inocente, haciendo cuentas mentales sobre que Rachel ya se habría dado cuenta de su ardid.

Después de un rato caminando le dijo mirándola – te odio – viendo parpadear a Quinn, quién escondió un rápido gesto de dolor. Rachel se dio cuenta, aun así, sintiendo un tirón en el pecho sin saber por qué.

\- No lo haces, no puedes hacerlo, eso es lo fantástico de ti – indicó Quinn con una mirada de lo más tierna.

Y era verdad Rachel no podía odiar a nadie, más estaba muy cerca con Quinn en ese punto y ambas lo sabían.

Caminando un poco más, y observando hacia la calle Rachel se sentó nuevamente frente a Quinn, quién había probado otro sorbo de su agua.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – se preguntó Rachel, a ella y a Quinn

\- Porque confío en ti y en tu talento de interpretación – respondió muy calmada, Rachel aceptó que no estaba mintiendo – Rachel eres mi mejor y única opción – soltó ella.

\- ¿Por qué de esta manera?

\- Porque debo parecer más familiar, más alcanzable… - y Rachel la interrumpió

\- Y no una puta dama de hielo – completó Rachel

\- Exacto – acotó Quinn – será el mayor ascenso de mi vida – y lo sería si ella lo quisiera, pero no lo quería, esa sólo era una gran escusa – no tengo tiempo para salir y sentir algo por cualquiera. Ahí entras tú… - Rachel otra vez la interrumpió

\- ¿Cómo tu barba? – preguntó

\- Sí – asintió Quinn – es una puesta en escena, el típico enamoramiento, de pequeño a más, hasta el final del año, es una puesta en escena Rachel

\- No creo que pueda aguantarte o a esta situación hasta el final del año.

\- Y no tendrás que hacerlo Rachel – ella hizo un gesto de no comprender por lo que Quinn le explicó – son contadas veces las que interactuarás conmigo, sólo lo necesario, no habrá besos ni nadas sexual de por medio, sólo la idea del romance, tal cual las pelis de los años 50 – le explicó, Rachel aún dudaba un poco – dame una oportunidad, si llegado al medio año decides que esto no va, lo corto y listo.

\- ¿Por qué 1 millón de compensación? – preguntó Rachel habiendo conversado lo mismo con Samanta muy temprano.

\- Porque es un monto que estimo no puedes pagar para salir del contrato, sin vender propiedades y encontrarte en demasiados líos. Rachel te explico – añadió – no me importa el millón, no me importa la plata, me importa que hagas tu trabajo tal cual.

\- ¿Y porque involucrar a Santana y a Kurt?

\- Los involucraste tú, al ser ella tu asistente legal y Kurt tu asistente de moda, saldrán beneficiados al final, ganaran algo de plata que les servirá para lo que quieran. Todos ganan

\- ¿Tú que ganas?

\- Un ascenso, pasar el tiempo contigo – soltó ella

\- Es demasiado increíble Quinn – Rachel reconoció – hay algo más que no me quieres decir – señaló en un muy buen camino hacia la verdad. Quinn sólo asintió y sonrió, Rachel no obtuvo otra respuesta de ella.

\- Rachel aunque no lo creas, te he extrañado y mucho – esa declaración le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón de Rachel -mañana, Alexia iniciará tu rutina.

\- ¿Mi rutina? - Le preguntó curiosa ladeando su cabeza.

\- Sí, compras, y la puesta en escena, Rachel debes dar la idea de una estrella en ascenso, eso es exactamente lo que Alexia hará por ti

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar ella

\- Porque no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no esté dispuesto a crecer en su carrera y ambiciones profesionales – le señaló en media verdad, haciéndole creer a Rachel que ella estaba buscando algo similar a una "Novia premio" en ella. Qué todo era por Quinn y su ego y no por ella, total mentira, Rachel iba a iniciar su camino a la gloria y Quinn la iba a ayudar en cada paso sin que ella lo supiera - Sí tienes más dudas, hazlo saber a Alexia y ella me lo comunicará – añadió haciendo ademanes que esa conversación había terminado, Rachel asintió y se fue sin despedirse, aún enojada por estar involucrada en este juego del gato y ratón con ella.

Quinn suspiró y soltó una gran exhalación cuándo se dio cuenta de que Rachel se había ido.

El sólo proceso de repetir todo, era agotador, y más un sábado, día sagrado para Quinn, por todas las actividades que hacía ese día.

Decir que Quinn estaba agotada, era subestimar el término. Sus sábados siempre eran así, muy agotadores, más la gracia, la felicidad que le traía, era innegable. Mas feliz ella imposible. Y así con sus recuerdos en mente, ella se fue a descansar y a esperar el inicio del día siguiente, el día 3 de 366 días esperaba ella con los dedos cruzados.

…

Rachel volvió con todas sus respuestas y más dudas si fiera posible, a su departamento, mismo compartido con Finn y sus amigos. Y hablando de Finn, él estaba sentado en el sofá riendo por la comedia que estaba viendo.

\- Hola amor - dijo Rachel para después sentarse en su regazo y darle un gran beso apasionado para saludarlo.

\- Hola bebé - contestó él entre besos

\- Mi amor, tenemos que hablar - pidió ella. Finn bajo de su regazo a su novia sentándola junto a él

\- ¿Hay algún problema mi amor? - preguntó él con temor en su voz, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza por si se había equivocado en algo o había olvidado alguna fecha importante para ambos.

\- No, no te has olvidado o roto nada - le dijo tranquilizándolo, con una mano acariciando su carita y con la otra dándole un apretón en la mano.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó él

\- Amor quiero contarte algo, que creo que será bueno para todos, pero por favor déjame terminar por favor - le rogó con su puchero marca registrada. El asintió besándola. Y después Rachel empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado con el contrato y con Quinn, al menos la parte que podía hablar lo que era básicamente que "ella iba a interpretar ser la novia de Quinn a fin de conseguir mucho dinero y oportunidades para su carrera", omitiendo deliberadamente por qué Quinn planteó el contrato o qué ganaba ella.

…

Finn se desencajó y mucho, sólo cuando su novia había acabado con la historia, él se fue al cuarto que compartían juntos, cerró la puerta azotándola y se puso a gritar a todo pulmón a la par que rompía cosas. De todos los gritos ni uno sólo se refería a Rachel, todos fueron hacia Quinn, maldiciéndola muchas veces. Y así continuó por una hora entera, saliendo después de ella…

\- Amor … - estaba diciendo Rachel, pero Finn la interrumpió

\- No Rachel, estás castigada, te has portado mal - le dijo señalándola

\- ¿Qué? - se descolocó mucho ella - no tengo cinco años - aclaró ella con un gran puchero

\- Rachel te amo, pero ahora no puedo estar contigo - le aclaró - voy a dormir con Jim, te veo mañana - añadió cogiendo un cambio de ropa y saliendo hacia la casa de su amigo, imponente de no poder descargarse con nadie por el CDC que había firmado Rachel.

\- Mierda - se quejó Rachel - muchas gracias Quinn - soltó al aire con mucha ironía en su voz.

Y así enojada con ella, se puso a ver una peli, chateando con ambos de sus amigos que se encontraban en el trabajo, aunque fueran a volver por la noche a su departamento.

…

Inicio del día 3, qué caía un domingo 19 de enero, Rachel se despertó por los repetitivos golpes a la puerta de la entrada a las 6am.

\- Hola, buenos días - le dijo Alexia muy sonriente

\- Hola - le contestó Rachel media dormida, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pase. Solo para sorprenderse después al ver que no entraba sola, ella entraba con cinco chicos detrás de ella trayendo cada uno una parte de un jugoso y muy completo desayuno y uno de ellos una ruma que tenía muchas cajas como torre.

\- ¿Pero qué? - no alcanzó a preguntar antes que Alexia se explique.

\- Señorita Rachel, le he traído el desayuno y después de él ocurrirá la mudanza, ese es el porqué de los muchachos con uniforme y las muchas cajas - y antes de que Rachel proteste Alexia añadió - usted tiene un departamento y auto a su disposición las 24 horas del día. Ollie está esperando en él. El contrato exige usted viva en su nuevo departamento, he venido especialmente para ayudarla a lograrlo.

Rachel tomó unos minutos para asimilar todo - claro, el contrato - anunció antes de levantar a sus amigos y comer en familia. - Alexia quédate, come con nosotros - le pidió y ella asintiendo y sonriendo lo hizo.

Santana se levantó a regañadientes y muy malhumorada por la hora tan temprana, pero al ver el exquisito desayuno, se le pasó todo.

Un desayuno muy completo con partes vegetarianas para Rachel, jugo recién exprimido, tostadas, etc. Todo muy rico. Sus amigos la ayudaron a empacar luego de comer, sólo lo necesario, Rachel no planeaba separarse del todo del departamento que compartía con amigos y su novio.

Alexia la llevó a un departamento muy bonito con vista hacia el Central Park, muy amplio, todos los electrodomésticos nuevos.

\- Woahhh - se sorprendieron sus amigos y Rachel al notar lo grande y hermoso del lugar. Ellos la ayudaron a desempacar y a instalarse.

Una hora después Alexia insistió en ir de compras ya que su armario se encontraba vacío.

Rachel y amigos fueron con Alexia y Ollie a centros especializados en aquello, todos de renombre y alta marca, tales como Gucci, Prada, Maraton, etc. - Alexia ¿será que puedo comprar todas estas cosas? - le preguntó incrédula - Todas y más, sólo cárguelo a la tarjeta, nuestra firma y la Señorita Cornell desean sólo lo mejor para usted - respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Vale muy bien - replicó Santana - entonces Quinn definitivamente la va a pagar - añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

Queda decir que Santana fue quien compró más incluso para su novia, Rachel sólo se reía de sus payasadas, mientras Kurt estaba más allá de alucinado por todo lo que estaba comprando para todas, incluido él. Todo de grandes marcas. Ellos compraron de todo un poco, vestidos para la noche, de gala, bikini, calzados, ropa informal, etc…

Alexia después de las compras y de mandar todo con Ollie y otro servicio de taxi a las direcciones indicadas, de Rachel y sus amigos, fueron a comer a un gran centro comercial, de ahí a su departamento.

…

Pasadas las 3pm vinieron estilistas profesionales a arreglarla - ¿Cómo? - preguntó Rachel

\- Señorita Rachel - anunció Alexia - he conseguido que cante en un restaurante muy elegante y mono para la hora de la cena, mismo dónde cenará nuestra CEO pudiendo hacer su primera presentación ante ella, iniciando su historia de amor - culminando con su ya gran sonrisa.

\- Todo está ya planeado ¿verdad? - preguntó Rachel muy curiosa

\- Sí - asintió Alexia - por otro lado, tiene usted una audición para su primera obra, déjeme decirle que al restaurante dónde vamos, llegan muchos productores. Lo que pase a partir de aquello, ya depende de usted y su talento - dijo antes de contestar una llamada e irse hacia otra área.

Rachel se quedó emocionada por lo que significaba cantar en ese lugar para tanta gente importante, ya que era prácticamente imposible conseguir cantar ahí si no conoces a la gente adecuada, definitivamente ahora sólo dependía de su talento - A por todo - se dijo.

…

Ya era pasada las 7pm cuando Quinn llegó al restaurante para poder cenar, en compañía de algunos inversores para proyectos futuros. Ella estaba sentada cómodamente en su sitio, comiendo algo rico, cuándo el sonido de un acorde y de una voz hermosa la despabilaron por completo. Ella dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, sólo para ver a Rachel en un vestido blanco de noche, cantando en todo su esplendor. Un sonido tan delicioso que hizo suspirar a Quinn de puro deleite. Ella no la había oído en años, sí había seguido la carrera de Rachel, pero sucede que en las dos obras a la que fue con Ollie de chofer, Rachel no cantó. Razón de más por la que extrañaba su canto. Ella le prestó atención en todo momento, incluso dejando de lado a los inversores que estaban con ella.

Rachel cantó hermoso y al terminar las tres canciones, recibió un gran aplauso por la excelencia de su técnica. Ella hizo una reverencia y dio agradecimientos por las felicitaciones y el vitoreo de alegría para su desempeño.

Rachel se encontraba muy emocionada y feliz. Quinn al verla también se puso muy feliz por observar sus primeros pasos de un gran y próspero camino a la excelencia. Tanto fue su orgullo, su felicidad, que se paró de su mesa a buscarla y hablarle, a decirle lo maravillosa que había sido, buscándola llegó al camerino de Rachel, sólo para ver cómo Finn la cargaba y la hacía girar en el aire llenando el ambiente de su risa y carcajadas. Finn la vio a lo lejos y observándola de reojo le plantó un gran beso a Rachel haciéndola gemir de la intensidad. Finn no le quitó la vista de encima a Quinn y así teniendo a su amor en un gran beso, la cargo y la llevó al camerino cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Quinn se quedó un momento más, parada observando la puerta cerrada con cara de póquer.

Samanta y Alice que venían detrás de ella se dieron cuenta de todo y sin saber que decir se quedaron sin expresar una palabra observando el pesar de su jefa. Quinn sabiendo que ambas estaban detrás de ella ordenó - Encárgate de sus ofertas en plan agente, ¿entendido? - ordenó ella muy seria, críptica y antes de escuchar la confirmación de Alexia volvió a su mesa a seguir su cena con los inversores extranjeros.

Alexia asintió una vez que su jefa se había ido Y teniendo un ambiente casi fúnebre, Samanta a su costado puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella diciendo - la interpretación salió espectacular, sin importar lo que sucedió al final - obviamente por lo de Finn - has hecho un trabajo excelente.

\- Muchas gracias - agradeció Alexia esta vez sin sonrisas compartidas entre ambas. Samanta le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió hacia adelante, a fungir como traductora para los inversores extranjeros, al menos de su parte ya que Quinn hablaba seis idiomas de manera muy fluida.

Alexia se quedó parada ahí pensando en lo que ya se oía a susurros entre varios de la empresa, si su jefa se comunicara más y expresara sus sentimientos mejor, ella no seguiría soltera y sería muy feliz. Dándole un poco de tiempo a Rachel, pero no el suficiente para que ocurra algo más entre ella y Finn, tocó la puerta insistentemente bloqueándolos obviamente por la expresión de ambos y con una gran sonrisa propia del momento, ella invitó a una fiesta importante con muchos nexos.

\- Vamos amor - pidió Rachel a Finn al ver la batalla de miradas de él hacía Alexia, quién sólo sonreía más cada vez.

\- Ohhh no, no puede, usted es soltera después de todo - dijo provocándole más a Finn, quien iba a responderle si no hubiera sido interrumpida por Rachel que atenta a que su novio no se pusiera a hacer un berrinche intervino.

\- Ok, ok ya salgo, voy a cambiarme.

\- No - acotó Alexia - el tiempo apremia, vámonos - pidió ella por más que había tiempo de sobra, sólo para provocar más a Finn.

Y no entiendan mal, ella no tenía nada contra él, más el hecho de que sus acciones ponían triste a su jefa, por eso lo de su reacción, ella era muy leal a Quinn.

Ella se llevó a Rachel presurosa, ambas hacia la fiesta en cuestión, le avisó que salían a Samanta y ella a Quinn, quien tuvo algo de paz al ver a Finn salir muy malhumorado y sólo.

\- Al menos no soy la única que se siente cómo una mierda - se dijo internamente. Haciendo catarsis de que ninguno de los dos había ganado esa noche, sólo Rachel y eso era lo más importante.

…

Rachel estuvo en esa fiesta hasta la 1am saludando y conociendo a gente que sólo en sueños podía llegar a conocer. En ese momento pensó - tal vez no es del todo descabellado lo del contrato.

Alexia y Ollie la llevaron a su nuevo departamento y estando ella segura, sólo en ese momento ambos se retiraron a sus casas. Eduardo resguardándola y cuidando a todos desde las sombras y en especial a Rachel.


	6. Revelaciones

Capítulo VI: Revelaciones

Día 4: Lunes 20 de Enero

8 am

Rachel dormía cómodamente en su departamento nuevo, en su gran cama king zise, ella dormía muy bien, muy rico.

Quinn ya se encontraba en el trabajo, en su oficina, cuándo entró Samanta a primera hora con una bandeja que contenía, tres píldoras y un pequeño vaso de jugo recién exprimido.

\- Llegó los dulces mi Lucy – le dijo mirándola con mucho amor en sus ojos.

Quinn tomó sus píldoras tragándolas más el jugo de naranja – gracias Sam, no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Ojalá nunca tenga que averiguarlo – le dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Esa era su rutina desde que Quinn se enteró que estaba enferma, un tumor inoperable en la cabeza, en una región muy delicada que comprometía todas sus oportunidades de vida, en el mejor de los casos, paraplejia, dijo el doctor en ese momento. Consultaron muchos de ellos, casi todos con la misma esperanza de vida, ninguno quería operarla.

\- _"Hay tratamientos paliativos – le dijo una neuróloga – se puede intentar este nuevo tratamiento experimental con la única finalidad de reducir su tamaño para que al final del año, sea operable._

\- _¿Pero al final del mismo, no se habrá expandido más? – le preguntó Samanta en su tiempo viendo a su Lucy recostada en la camilla, viéndola con demasiado temor en los ojos cómo para preguntar. _

\- _Con tú diagnóstico, yo me arriesgaría por este tratamiento… - ella iba a continuar, pero Sam la interrumpió diciendo – la expansión y crecimiento del mismo, ¿no la matará?_

\- _Es un juego de ruleta rusa, después de todo – le respondió la neuróloga. _

\- _¿Si fuera usted qué haría? – le preguntó Samanta cogiendo la mano de Quinn. _

\- _Hay quienes le dirán que disfrute su vida, haga todo lo que no hizo y si lo hace el destino será la muerte. Sí ignora el problema, su destino será la muerte. Si se opera, el destino será su muerte. Si intenta el tratamiento experimental que voy a brindarle, "experimental" ojo, hay un 5% de probabilidades que haga que llegue al año con el tamaño perfeto y dentro del límite a ser operado, eh incluso después de la operación, el destino "podría "ser su muerte. Cómo le digo, se trata de una ruleta rusa – explicó _

\- _Y si accedo a este tratamiento ¿habrá consecuencias? – preguntó Quinn desde su camilla, pensado en los dos amores de la vida. Uno en su vida, el otro, perdido por Nueva York._

\- _Por supuesto que las habrá – respondió la doctora – te sentirás cómo apaleada, puede haber desmayos, perdidas de la conciencia, lagunas, perdida de la visión, etc. El tratamiento es experimental, así que no sé cuáles, y en que intensidad o si hay algún nuevo síntoma, pero de que se presentará eso es muy cierto. _

\- _Bueno lo tomo – accedió Quinn, ella ganaría tiempo para con su niña. Ella si tenía que perder, sería luchando, no así, entregándole su destino a la nada. _

_Ella era muy terca después de todo". _

Sólo ellas tres incluyendo a Quinn sabían de su estado de salud, ni siquiera su querido abuelo a quien adoraba con locura.

¿La razón?

La gran probabilidad de que la aleje de la empresa y que ella no pueda interactuar con Rachel y hacer su vida mejor en lo que pudiera.

Samanta rodeó el escritorio para después regalarle pequeños besos sobre la cabecita de su Lucy y después de ello retirarse a hacer su labor en la oficina anexa.

Así era su rutina desde el diagnóstico de Quinn.

Y ¿Lucy?

…

Lucy, el nombre dulce por el que la llamaba Samanta nació para ella, hace exactamente 4 años, cuándo Quinn llegó prácticamente deshuesada al hospital producto de su accidente en su intento para detener la boda.

Ese día, por la tarde Samanta también de 16 años había entrado al hospital, con una pierna rota, un accidente que ocurrió al jugar fuerte con personas de mayor edad altamente competitivas, el básquet.

Al ser fin de semana la sala de emergencias estaba llena, con todas las cosas horrorosas y a la par estúpidas que puedas imaginar cómo, por ejemplo: reto de borrachos al ir desnudo por una plantación de cactus, así gente desnuda y borracha con espinas en todo su cuerpo, chicas que apenas podían respirar al hacer el reto de la cucharada de canela en polvo, accidentes de tránsito, cosas en el trasero de la gente que definitivamente no debería estar ahí. De todo un poco.

Samanta estaba muy adolorida y se lo hacía saber a los enfermeros que entraban corriendo de un lado a otro – me duele, por favor, me duele, hagan algo – y su amiga igualmente pedía por ella siendo más vocal y de vocablo más sucio que ella.

Samanta se seguía quejando, más al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que los enfermeros y doctores clasificaban a las personas según gravedad y así las atendían, no por orden de ingreso.

Pasado un tiempo, Samanta se iba a quejar otra vez cuándo vió cómo una chica muy joven entraba en una camilla con sus extremidades en posiciones dónde no deberían estar, sangre por todo lado, misma que no la dejaba ver si la chica era rubia, morena o castaña con un respirador accionada por bomba manual y doctores y enfermeros gritando ordenes uno al otro, a fin de salvarle la vida, todos presurosos.

Samanta entonces entendió qué sí, había prioridades en la atención, le pidió a su amiga que se calmara y oró en silencio para que la chica en la camilla se salvara, fuera quién fuera.

Cuatro horas después de llegar ahí, la atendieron, fractura limpia, dijeron los médicos.

Después de su operación, tres días después ella aún estaba en el hospital en una cama en un cuarto, gracias a que su papá había venido a lo loco sobre ellos, sobre el cuidado de ella, de su niña. Por eso ella seguía en atención, en un cuarto.

Así fue cómo se coló en el cuarto de Quinn, y leyendo sus papeles leyó que decía Lucy Quinn Fabray – te llamas Lucy – le susurró mirándola y viendo que estaba anotada en la hoja de evaluación que Lucy no había respondido ante estímulos de su madre, hermana y amigos, decidió que si a ellos no le contestaba, a ella sí tenía que contestarle – Lucy despierta Lucy – le pidió y viendo que no respondía, procedió a picarla, con cosas simples, por eso la investigó, para saber con qué picarla, cosas tales cómo su equipo favorito, yendo ella por el opuesto, su cantante favorito, diciendo ella que apestaban, su libro favorito, estudió para ellos el libro y le dio razones opuestas a ello. Todo lo opuesto a lo que le gustaba a Lucy con el único objetivo de picarla esperando a que reaccione.

Ocurrió entonces una semana después del accidente de ambas. Samanta ya estaba con muletas, no necesitaba la silla de ruedas más, y cómo ya era su rutina habitual entró al cuarto de ella – Hola Lucy, despierta – incluso le cantó la canción que tenía su nombre de una gran y reconocida banda Inglesa en su tiempo - Lucy, Lucy – le susurró otra vez – voy a pintarte las uñas de los pies de "rojo puta" y los de las manos de "amarillo fosforescente" si no despiertas – siempre provocándola y para su gran sorpresa, ella si reaccionó con una voz muy ronca dijo – no te atrevas perra – o al menos eso entendió ella.

Fue tanta su alegría en ese momento que festejó saltando con un solo pie, y pisado mal, se resbaló, impactando su trasero con el suelo – auuuuuuu – se quejó Samanta desde el suelo.

\- Te lo mereces perra – es lo que dijo Lucy, acompañado de carraspeos que intentaban ser risas.

Ellas desde su posición empezaron a reír, así fue cómo se creó su vínculo.

De ahí su papá traslado a Quinn a otra clínica y de ahí a otro estado, con la finalidad de alejarla del club Glee y sobretodo de Rachel y de sus padres quienes eran los doctores de ella.

Su mamá intervino meses después, cuándo el daño ya estaba hecho, Russell Fabray había logrado aislar a Quinn de todos sus amigos, más no logró alejarla de Samanta.

Así nació su rutina para con su Lucy, ir a verla, darle un beso en su cabecita todos los días, y sanar juntas, para después estudiar juntas con tutores privados.

El abuelo Fabray rescató a su nieta e incluso admitió que su madre cambiara el apellido primero de Quinn por el de ella, fastidiada por las acciones de Russell.

Él le enseño todo lo que sabía, incluso permitió que Quinn estudie y trabaje a la par, iniciando ella cómo conserje, en la sede principal de su empresa para ir ascendiendo a partir de ahí.

Samanta llegó después a trabajar con Quinn, siendo para ella "Lucy" en secreto, entre ambas, al notar que era muy dulce e infantil y "Quinn" estando rodeada de personas, una perra implacable.

Y desde ahí, la rutina entre ambas se había mantenido.

¿Y la amiga con beneficios?

…

Ocurrió desde que ambas supieron del diagnóstico de Quinn.

Samanta sabía que Quinn era muy delicada en cuánto a su salud, pero no pensó que a tal extremo.

A los 19 años empezó su suplicio, distintos síntomas que no podían conectarse entre sí, muchos hospitales y muchos doctores después, un neurólogo le dijo que habían encontrado un tumor inoperable desde su punto de vista según el área dónde estaba.

El gran temor de Quinn al poder perderlo todo sin haber encontrado a Rachel para disculparse, para retomar su amistad, para estar en paz, pudo más, una tarde dónde tomó al punto de casi estar inconsciente.

\- Mierda Quinn ¿acaso eres imbécil? – le preguntó esa vez Samanta con enojo al ver a su amiga de ese modo, encontrándola así en su departamento, con todo regado, botellas, snacks, todo desperdigado por el piso, cómo si Quinn hubiera hecho una fiesta.

Samanta la cuidó esa noche, veló su sueño y por la mañana hizo aparición su Lucy, su muy tierna Lucy con miedo de perder todo.

Ella fue quien hizo un avance sobre Samanta – por favor, por favor, sólo un beso – le suplicó.

Así inició "el sexo" entre ellas, de todas las formas imaginables, y en todos los sitios, oficinas, baños, sótanos, centros comerciales, en todos los lugares dónde Quinn quería, de la forma en que quería con Samanta teniendo sumo cuidado con ella, no siendo ruda incluso cuándo Quinn sólo quería follar.

Samanta siempre fue delicada con Quinn, sobre todo cuando Quinn quería sexo duro, Samanta le daba la idea de eso, pero no era dura o ruda con ella, por el mismo estado de salud de su mejor amiga.

Y cuándo acababan si estaba en su departamento, ella le besaba la cabeza muy suavecito, y salía de su depa. Viéndola en el trabajo, sonriéndole, y actuando como si nada pasara.

Siempre para Samanta, en el sexo Quinn era su Lucy, siempre fue su Lucy.

Sólo hicieron el amor una vez, que fue aquella noche dónde Rachel apareció muy cabreada al departamento de Quinn por lo del contrato.

El que su Lucy susurre Rachel varias veces durante el sexo no sólo esa vez sino también incontables veces anteriores, sólo se aclaró para ella ese día, cuando llegó a la conclusión – Quinn está remplazando a Rachel conmigo cuándo tenemos sexo – ella se enojó muchísimo, más el ver a su Lucy con todos los síntomas encima pudo más, su amor pudo más.

El amor es idiota y ciego.

Ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, ella amaba a su mejor amiga y su mejor amiga la amaba de vuelta, sólo que no de la misma forma en que ella la amaba.

Y eso es horrible, y más para los masoquistas cómo ella.

Igual o más de horrible del hecho que Quinn amara a Rachel y no se lo diga.

Sí, Samanta y Lucy estaban liadas.

…

Samanta se fue hacia su oficina para trabajar.

…

Un texto despertó a Rachel de su sueño, ella pensó que talvez sería Finn deseándole "los buenos días", pero no, no era él, era un número que no reconoció en su primer momento

\- Buenos días estrella, arriba, despierta, que tu luz ilumine el mundo – un mensaje muy bonito y dulce, firmado con el nombre de Quinn.

Rachel se sorprendió y muchísimo, Quinn le había prometido que su interacción intima entre ambas sería siempre real, y ella esperaba que así fuera. Por lo mismo no pudo evitar emocionarse, aunque esté enojada con Quinn, a la par que se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho de ella, eso tenía que arreglarlo, sino la idea de seguir juntas todo un año sería un suplicio.

Media hora después, Alexia tocó su puerta con un nuevo itinerario a realizar, sus clases en la uni por la mañana, gym después y una audición por la tarde para una obra en el teatro nacional.

\- Woahhh, eso es importante – admitió Rachel y con un nuevo ánimo renovado empezó la rutina de ese día, muy positiva y a por todo.

…

Del otro lado de la ciudad Quinn sonreía mirando su celular, deseando ver el rostro de Rachel al leer su mensaje.

\- Vas a caer ¡ - entró gritando Finn

\- Lo siento mucho, pasó a través de mí - dijo Samanta quién venía tras de Finn – estoy llamando a seguridad

\- Eres una perra y vas a caer, no sé porque haces lo que haces, pero eso es todo ¡ - gritó Finn antes de irse.

\- Cancela a seguridad, no pasa nada Sam – respondió Quinn

\- ¿Está segura? – preguntó Samanta con preocupación en su mirar.

\- Muy segura – dijo y luego Samanta se fue dejándola otra vez sola.

\- Era obvio que Finn iba a aparecer – dijo hablando consigo misma – si fuera yo, rayos, todo hubiera terminado mal.

La siguiente llamada que hizo fue hacia el CEO de la sede norte dónde trabajaba Finn, a modo de saber más que hacía Finn, cuál era su labor.

Sólo así tendría ventaja sobre él.

…

Así pasó el cuarto día, entre la oficina, el gym y el teatro.

Quinn trabajó hasta muy entrada la noche, cómo siempre hacía.

\- Rachel audicionó para la obra en el teatro nacional, fue excelente, espero realmente que resulte – dijo Samanta antes de sentarse frente a Quinn – por favor Quinn tus dulces – le dijo entregándole dos pastillas, de las cuales una era para dormir, ella la tomaba y en exactamente media hora hacía efecto, logrando dormir ella a las 9pm.

\- Gracias Sam – le contestó ella antes de ingerir ambas.

Samanta la cuidaba mucho en ese sentido, se preocupaba de que tome todas sus pastillas, asista a sus citas y de que se relaje lo máximo que pueda.

El tener problemas y liarse con cada que venga, tal como pasó con Finn muy temprano, hacía mella en su salud, el sólo hecho de alterarse hacía mella en su salud, y eso no estaba para nada bien. Por eso Samanta pedía lo de la sonrisa casi permanente en todos los empleados, para que todos trabajen con mucho positivismo intentando relajarse todos y trabajar en un ambiente relajado lo máximo que se pueda, así también se dio cuenta que cuándo la gente era feliz, producía más, una buena táctica.

Ya que en sus innumerables reuniones día a día Quinn hacía mucho coraje, ella tenía que ser una perra para que no se la coman viva, así de exhausto eran esas reuniones.

Y en fin Quinn, trataba de balancear lo malo con lo bueno, recordando en su mente, que sus dos amores estaban bien y eran felices.

Ese era un gran incentivo para ella, para seguir día a día, ignorando sus limitaciones, y a por todo.


	7. Hospital

Capítulo VII: Hospital

Día 5: Martes 21 de Enero

\- Ella no cogió la audición – dijo Samanta a su jefa en su oficina.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡ - gritó Quinn, parándose del sofá dónde se encontraba sentada y caminando de un lado a otro - ¿Cómo qué no la cogió? ¡, ella es muy talentosa - ella quería que Rachel surja más la paciencia no era lo suyo, ella se desesperaba y mucho, muy fácil.

\- Cálmate Quinn te va a dar algo – pidió Samanta.

Quinn la ignoró y cogiendo su celular llamó a Alexia pidiéndole los detalles, casi acaba con la pobre mujer y eso que era muy temprano.

Rachel estaba desayunando cuándo entró una llamada al celular de Alexia y dándose cuenta que se le iba el color de la cara a Alexia se preocupó, ya que en los pocos días de conocerla empezaba a caerle bien, y no le había visto nunca en ese estado. Incluso pensó que talvez se trataba de una emergencia familiar, y por eso el gran susto.

\- Sí, no, no, sí – era lo único que le oía decir y asentir o negar con la cabeza con el rostro muy pálido – lo siento, lo siento – se disculpaba ella y más se preocupaba Rachel.

Samanta le quitó abruptamente el celular a Quinn ya que sus suplicas no servían.

…

\- Para Quinn, por favor detente – le rogaba a Quinn – parándose y quitándole el celular abruptamente para que todo termine y Quinn no se estrese más.

Pero eso no ocurrió, ellas empezaron a forcejear por el celular y Quinn al no poder hacer esfuerzos o colera, le sobrevino una sensación de entumecimiento general, sobre todo del brazo izquierdo, un intenso dolor en la espalda y mandíbula que la hizo gritar, sensación de aturdimiento, mareos y un intenso dolor en el pecho, que le hizo soltar el celular y cogerse el pecho muy asustada, lo siguiente que pasó es que Quinn se desmayó.

\- Quinn, Quinn ¡ mierda – es lo que gritó Samanta al verse superada.

…

Alexia seguía los ahora gritos en el celular y ruido de fondo con un semblante de lo más preocupado que hizo a Rachel preocuparse más ya que ella no oía el celular en un inicio, ella veía los gestos y la falta de color en el rostro de Alexia, sólo pudo escuchar el sonido del celular al final, sólo porque ya eran gritos.

Rachel se acercó a Alexia justo cuándo de fondo se escuchó – Quinn, Quinn ¡ mierda – antes de cortarse abruptamente.

\- Mierda – soltó Alexia de lo más preocupada

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preocupó Rachel

\- No lo sé – respondió Alexia muy pálida.

\- Algo le ha pasado a Quinn – soltó Rachel y cuándo Alexia asintió, le recorrió un sudor frío por la espalda, una sensación de pavor único – ok vamos – pidió ella.

\- No puedo – dijo ella

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? – preguntó Rachel

\- Voy a dónde vayas, siempre con instrucciones, no te puedo dejar sola, sin instrucciones – acotó Alexia muy asustada y sin saber cómo responder o qué hacer.

\- Ok si ese es el problema, me voy a buscar a Quinn, ven conmigo – le pidió y así ambas salieron juntas a buscar a Ollie y de ahí a la empresa.

En el camino, Alexia pudo comunicarse con Samanta – no están en la empresa, están en el hospital, vamos al hospital – le pidió Alexia a Ollie.

\- ¿Por qué en el hospital? – preguntó Rachel ahora mucho más preocupada, sin entender bien por qué, ya que supuestamente "odiaba" a Quinn.

\- No sé algo pasó y está en el hospital – soltó Alexia.

…

Quinn ingresó al hospital por el área de emergencia, área muy conocida para ambas.

Quinn fue a cirugía, y Samanta a esperar, con toda la culpa del mundo encima.

Alexia llegó un cuarto de hora después y al ver a Samanta así, no se lo dudó y fue a abrazarla, un abrazo muy fuerte, así como también contenerla al verla llorar tan desesperada.

Rachel miró todo muy preocupada, sin saber que estaba pasando, nunca había visto a ambas damas tan descompuestas. Ollie fue a averiguar algo a recepción, pero no le dijeron nada, el nombre de Lucy Quinn Cornell Fabray pesaba y mucho y más el secretismo alrededor de ella.

Ante un gesto de Alexia, Ollie fue a abrazar a Samanta, a contenerla cómo gran amigo que era de ella.

Alexia se acercó a Rachel para informarle de la situación de su jefa.

\- Ella acaba de ingresar desmayada, parece un infarto cardiaco, eso es todo lo que sé – dijo con pesar. Rachel se asustó y mucho, ella estaba peleando constantemente con Quinn, pero lo último que quería era que le pase algo. Además, todo este escenario la teletransportaba a el día del accidente en su boda, un escenario terrible.

Tanto fue su miedo a que pase a mayores, observando a Samanta totalmente descompuesta, que llamó a Santana y le pidió que venga, cotándole lo que sabía y qué no podía estar sola. Santana fue con premura, también con mucho miedo de la que la vida de Quinn se acabe.

\- Mierda, acabo de encontrarte, no te vas a ir así sin más, maldita sea Quinn, ¿por qué me asustas así? – se dijo mientras dejaba sus clases y se montaba al primer taxi que vio hacia el hospital.

Para cuándo llegó Santana, Rachel estaba muy asustada y preocupada.

Ellos se quedaron esperando a que el doctor salga, lo que ocurrió varias horas después.

…

Cuando el doctor salió, Samanta fue a darle el encuentro, no permitiendo que llegue hacia dónde estaban todos, incluida Rachel en ese grupo.

Rachel al ver que algo pasaba se paró y se fue hacia su encuentro, viendo en el proceso que el doctor la miraba a ella y luego a Rachel para negar con la cabeza con mucho cansancio.

Cuando Rachel ya se encontraba junto a Samanta, el doctor dijo – ha sido un preinfarto.

\- Mierda – dijeron ambas

\- ¿Pero ya está bien, estará bien?, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rachel con una mano al pecho, mientras detrás de ellas todo el grupo se acercaba a oír lo que pasaba.

El doctor miró por un largo rato a Samanta, cómo preguntándole ¿si les podía informar a todos de la real condición de Quinn? – ¿Con respecto a aquello? – preguntó Samanta, cómo diciendo al doctor que sólo quería saber lo del pre infarto.

Él asintió y siguió explicándose, Rachel observó todo tratando de analizarlo, definitivamente había algo más, esa expresión le quedó.

\- La paciente ha sufrido un pre infarto – dijo – si hubiera demorado en traerla, estaría muerta – soltó totalmente deshumanizado cómo todos los doctores que conozco, que te dicen "voy a amputarle la pierna" cómo si estuvieran leyendo el periódico o los ingredientes para una comida. Totalmente deshumanizados. A mi me da asco, la gente que me conoce dice que así es la realidad de las cosas, y así debe ser, sino no podría atender al siguiente, menudo lío.

Él lo soltó muy tranquilo, todos los que oían se sorprendieron y mucho, se asustaron y mucho.

\- ¿Pero qué ocasionó esto? – le preguntó Rachel, Samanta no hizo preguntas, ella ya lo sabía.

\- Hay causas variables, a menudo es por stress, cuadros muy grandes, el fumar, la falta de comida saludable, falta de hábitos saludables, depresión, exceso de trabajo, el mismo estado del paciente y su susceptibilidad a todo – dijo mirando a Samanta. Cosa que le confirmó a Rachel de que había lago de fondo, tenía que haberlo - en fin, hay muchas cosas, que sólo sus familiares, su círculo cercano sabe.

\- ¿Y ya está fuera de peligro? – preguntó Alexia

\- Está estable. Aún no puedo asegurarlo al 100%, pero está en el mejor lugar para estar en estos momentos, necesita sí, descansar y mucho, no sorpresas por el momento o malas noticias. Me gustaría tenerla en observación por 48 horas para ver cómo se desarrolla su estado.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verla? – preguntó Rachel mirando a Samanta cómo pidiéndole permiso sin saber por qué lo hacía, ella asintió a todo.

\- Puedes, pero está dormida, sólo cinco minutos. Cualquier cosa con la enfermera – pidió señalando a la enfermera que se haría cargo de la instancia de Quinn en ese hospital, antes de retirarse.

Ellos estaban conversando sobre poder verla o cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar, cuándo las enfermeras y un par de enfermeros acudieron raudos al cuarto de Quinn.

\- Déjenme… - oyó Rachel que ella decía, y junto a todos, incluido el doctor fueron a verla.

Resulta que Quinn se había despertado y al verse en un hospital se asustó mucho, ella estaba forcejeando con un enfermero cuándo antes que Samanta fuera hacia Quinn, Rachel fue hacia ella, cogiéndola en un gran abrazo.

\- Por favor, por favor – le suplicó susurrándole a su oreja para que se calmara, ya cuando Quinn pudo hacerlo, al menos sólo un poco, Rachel aun abrazándola ordenó – todos fuera – así, cómo una orden que sorprendió a todos, y cómo ninguno se movía añadió – soy su novia, todos fuera ahora – muy determinante. Samanta la ayudó y pidió también que todos se fueran, incluyéndola, dejando a solas a Rachel y a Quinn.

\- Por favor- le susurró Rachel cómo si aún la sala estuviera llena – por favor, tranquila – le pidió – sobando con una mano de arriba y abajo su espalda, notando que Quinn estaba en bata y tenía la espalda desnuda, sintiendo su delicada y muy suave piel, junto a unas cuántas cicatrices que incomodó a Quinn, por lo que Rachel cesó el movimiento y sin permitirse no atiborrarse de pensamientos muy diversos, abrazó una vez más a Quinn, un abrazo muy tierno, permitiendo que Quinn se relajara en su contención.

Y así, teniéndola en sus brazos, la recostó sobre su camilla para regañadientes de Quinn, quién era obvio que no quería quedarse en el hospital.

\- Por favor Quinn – le pidió Rachel – tranquila, por favor – le pidió dulcemente - No te gustan los hospitales ¿verdad? – le preguntó lo obvio creyendo que su odio por los hospitales era por su accidente cuando tenía 16 años.

\- No – dijo Quinn negando con su linda cabecita, mientras Rachel se sentó en una silla anexa a la camilla, cogiendo su manita.

\- Eso está bien y ¿sabes qué? – le preguntó dulcemente Rachel mirando a la hermosa criatura que era Quinn, y lo vulnerable que parecía.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Quinn sumergida en una hermosa bruma.

Rachel la miró por un momento muy tiernamente y dijo – te aguantas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - medio preguntó y medio gritó en una gran sorpresa, con una carita tan adorable, un puchero tan bello que Rachel no supo cómo aguantó para no reír por tanta adorabilidad y no besar ese rico puchero.

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - medio preguntó y medio gritó internamente ella - ¿Qué acabo de pensar? – sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

\- Rachel ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Quinn obligando a Rachel a pisar tierra y pensar lo que iba a decir.

\- Bueno, eso – recuperándose ella continuó – que te aguantas Quinn y cuándo ella iba a hablar, Rachel intervino – no, no Quinn – acompañando sus palabras con ademanes – te dio un pre - infarto, pudiste morir, si te vas, y tienes esto en otro lado, te mueres, así de simple – le dijo, sintiéndose de pronto muy mal, como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo ante la sola idea de que Quinn pueda morir - Así que, por más que quieras irte, te aguantas y te quedas – ordenó y por más que Quinn hizo un puchero demasiado adorable, Rachel no falló en su resolución.

\- Te quedas – le ordenó apretando una mano suya.

\- Me quedo – contestó Quinn a regañadientes mal humorada y con pucheros muy ricos, tremendamente adorables – pero sólo un día

\- Tres – propuso Rachel

\- Dos y es todo – negoció Quinn

\- Dos y es todo – repitió Rachel con una sonrisa.

Y así, Quinn se quedó recostada sobre su camilla, Rachel la tapó con una sábana y cogiendo su mano fuertemente, entrelazando sus manos se disculpó – lo siento

\- ¿Qué, por qué? – preguntó Quinn mirándola de lado.

\- Peleé contigo, te dije que te odio y no es verdad no te odio … - y Quinn la interrumpió

\- Sé que no me odias, no puedes hacerlo, está en tu crianza

\- Listilla – añadió Rachel haciendo sonreír a Quinn

\- Me disculpo – acotó Rachel – por si algo de lo que hice te puso aquí en el hospital – le dijo mordiéndose el labio

Quinn se acomodó de lado con un poco de dificultad respondiéndole – no hiciste nada para mandarme aquí.

\- Casi mueres Quinn – susurró mirándola.

\- No es tu culpa – le dijo deseando haber tenido esa conversación cuándo tenían 16 años, y deseando no haberse distanciado tanto, mismo deseo que compartía Rachel, sin saber ambas que compartían ese deseo.

\- Te dije de todo, ¿cómo no es mi culpa? – preguntó con una expresión muy tierna que hizo alterar los latidos de corazón de Quinn en el monitor que los medía quién se sonrojó al notar que Rachel lo notaba y sonreía. Rachel el dio un apretón en su manita para que Quinn le cuente más.

\- Todos los días en cada reunión recibo y doy mucha mierda, es imposible pasar mi día sin tener algún capullo creyéndose el mismísimo rey, señor y patrón. No fue por eso mi coraje – le susurró Quinn de pronto poniéndose sería

\- ¿Por qué fue entonces? – le preguntó Rachel queriendo saber si había algún idiota que tenía que poner en su lista negra.

No malentiendan, la relación entre ambas no se podía describir con algún término que conozca, pero no era de odio, ni de amor. Habían muchos años de no comunicación entre ambas que imposibilitaron su relación.

Ahora juntas, al volver a encontrarse eran pasos sobre hielo, los pocos que iban avanzando cada día.

Quinn renegó un rato y Rachel le recordó que justamente eso era lo que le había traído al hospital, dándole masajes lentos sobre su corazón, sobre su pecho, sobre su bata – Quinn por favor – le susurró.

\- No te cogieron para la audición – susurró ella enojada con su mejor mirada de "Ice Quinn" y su puchero muy marcado, mirando al techo aún con sendas manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, por más que había oído todo.

Y Quinn se lo iba a repetir cuándo ella intervino – te escuché la primera vez Quinn.

\- Pues fue eso, me enojé mucho – respondió Quinn mirándola

\- ¿Qué? – pensó internamente Rachel preguntándose - ¿se enojó tanto, que le dio un pre-infarto?, ¿acaso tiene tanta fe en mí?

Y es más se lo preguntó – Quinn ¿acaso tienes tanta fe en mí?

\- Por supuesto – se lo dijo Quinn – tienes mucho talento, y el sólo hecho de que ellos no lo vean, me hace enojar y si pienso en el sólo hecho de que ni siquiera te den una oportunidad a una audición, pufff, eso me enferma aún más – le dijo haciendo que la maquina del monitor que alertaba sus latidos incrementaba.

\- Quinn, por favor – le pidió Rachel – cálmate – dijo viendo la máquina y el número de sus latidos – por favor tranquila, respira – le rogó y Quinn asintió, también notando el monitor y el gran hecho de que debía calmarse.

Rachel le ayudó a dar grandes y pausadas respiraciones, y Quinn lo hizo manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

\- Quinn, he tenido participación en dos obras, y en una de ellas era un hermoso árbol – le dijo con un gesto muy adorable que hizo reír a Quinn – y siete rechazos y si cuento con esta audición serían ocho – añadió pasando un dedo atravez de su entrecejo para borrar el ceño fruncido de ella – y tendré más, así es esto, pueden rechazarme noventa y nueve veces, la cien será la vencida. Al final voy a vencer, y esa es mi motivación – concluyó con gran sonrisa.

\- Será menos de noventa y nueve veces Rach – se dijo internamente, Rachel sería grande, y eso era su mayor motivación.

Ellas iban a seguir hablando cuándo un hombre mayor entró al cuarto muy preocupado – bebé, casi me da algo, al enterarme que estabas aquí y nadie me ha avisado ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó con sus brazos en jarra y su mejor cara que imitaba un enojo, pero no era así, él jamás se enojaba con su nieta, él la adoraba.

Rachel soltó la mano de Quinn al ver que él la miraba interrogante.

\- Hola abu – le dijo con un lindo puchero y abriendo ambos brazos para abrazarlo.

Él fue a darle un gran abrazo y Rachel aprovechó para salir del cuarto hacia la sala, dónde Alexia estaba conversando con Samanta en una esquina, Samanta se veía fatal, muy descolocada y preocupada.

\- Eso no es normal – se dijo internamente Rachel – te preocupas por un jefe, sí. Pero no al punto que llega Samanta, y no es por miedo a que te despidan, eso se ve a leguas – razonó ella – hay algo más y no sé qué es – concluyó con cierto fastidio en su pecho, no supo por qué, pero había algo en su relación que la molestaba.


	8. ¿Qué está pasando?

Capítulo VIII: ¿Qué está pasando?

Día 5: Martes 21 de Enero, cerca al medio día…

Quinn seguía renegando todavía en el hospital en su camilla y cada que trataba de levantarse, sólo hacía falta de la levantada de ceja de su abuelo quién seguía sentado en la silla anexa a ella, para que ella pare con sus acciones.

\- Sólo me estoy acomodando – decía Quinn con su lindo puchero a lo que su abuelo se reía y mucho.

\- Awww mi amor, eres demasiado adorable mi bebé – le decía su abuelo riéndose ante el lindo puchero de su nieta – y no, no te irás.

\- ¿Pero abu? – pedía ella con su puchero perfeccionado

\- Yo cree ese puchero mi amor, soy inmune a él – decía orgulloso y juguetón, riendo por los intentos de su nieta para irse del hospital.

\- Ufff – Quinn bufaba ante la inmunidad de su abuelo ante su ternura, él se reía.

Él se paró de un momento a otro para buscar al doctor, conversar con él, con Samanta quien estaba muy preocupada por el estado de su Quinn, de su Lucy, de su amor.

Quinn veía a su abuelo conversar con Samanta a través de la ventana, viendo cómo él iba todo Fabray sobre ella.

\- Pobre Sam – decía ella viendo cómo su mejor amiga, asentía y negaba con la cabeza recibiendo todas las quejas de su abuelo, sobre el "por qué no había sido notificado primero y había tenido que ser llamado por el agente de seguridad del hospital", al ser un amigo suyo del colegio. El color de la cara se le iba a Samanta, ya que el abuelo de Quinn podía ser muy intimidante cuándo quería, ni que decir de Alexia que, por orden de Samanta, no interactuó con él, y sólo veía de lejos cómo él le daba una paliza verbal.

\- Pobre Sam – decía ella sentada en otro ambiente con vista hacia dónde estaba Samanta – no es su culpa lo que pasó – se decía a sí misma.

\- Pero no le avisó, eso es su culpa ¿verdad? – preguntó Santana que estaba sentada junto a ella con Rachel al otro lado, las tres atentas a lo que ocurría.

\- Supongo - dijo ella abatida mirando al suelo.

\- Hey, tranquila – le dijo Santana pasando un brazo por su hombro – no es la culpa de ninguna de las dos – ahí Rachel aprovechó para contarles que Quinn había tenido gran coraje por la audición.

\- Mierda – soltó Santana, Alexia asintió diciendo – ella es muy apasionada – sonriendo un poco por ello.

\- Supongo que abu Fabray no sabe el por qué ¿verdad? – preguntó Santana

\- No – admitió Alexia

\- San, si supiera ¿crees que estaría aquí aún viva? – preguntó Rachel

\- Tienes razón - admitió Santana y viendo que Alexia estaba de bajón y no su habitual sonrisa dijo – hey – le volvió a decir a Alexia apretando su hombro con una mano – anímate, Quinn estará bien, el susto ha pasado – pero Alexia seguía apagada mirando a Samanta – oh, entiendo – dijo Santana dándose cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel.

\- Te gusta ¿verdad? – le preguntó Santana a Alexia mirándola a ella y a Samanta. Alexia se sonrojó y se paró para no responder – voy por bebidas – dijo ella

\- Corre cobarde - susurró Santana – ay todo lo que me llego a enterar – dijo con mucha gracia y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh vaya – recién lo notó Rachel – se gustan- soltó.

\- No Rach, a Alexia le gusta, Samanta no creo que comparta sus sentimientos – eso hizo pensar a Rachel, Samanta lucía abatida, pero por Quinn, y si bien era su jefa, siempre podría estar el caso que estaba tan asustada por el abu Fabray.

Sí claro, mintiéndose a sí misma, o no dándose cuenta ¿?

Quinn se paró y salió del cuarto caminado muy despacio y en camino hacia su abuelo, para que no destroce a Samanta pasados ya quince minutos.

\- Abu – susurró ella vestida en la bata del hospital ante los dos, quiénes reaccionaron muy rápido hacia ella.

\- Señorita Cornell, por favor- pidió Samanta preocupada, cogiendo un brazo de ella para que se apoye.

\- Cariño, ¿qué haces de pie, bebé? – preguntó su Abuelo, cogiéndola del otro brazo.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de Rachel y Santana, quién miraban la interacción cuál halcón, absorbiendo cada detalle. Alexia un poco más allá también lo hacía.

\- Abu te lo ruego, no quiero quedarme aquí por favor – le pidió por más que ya había quedado con Rachel que sí iba a pasar dos días enteros – por favor – le rogó.

\- Por favor Sr Fabray – le rogó Samanta también causando que todas las miradas vayan hacia ella.

\- Mierda – pensó Samanta un poco intimidada por la intensa mirada del abuelo de Quinn, pero al ver la carita ilusionada de su amor, se decidió a ser valiente o probar su suerte.

\- Sr Fabray por favor, se lo ruego, la Señorita Cornell odia los hospitales dada su propia historia – haciendo que Quinn agrande sus ojitos por la sorpresa y el Sr Fabray levante una de sus cejas interrogándola – por favor, le ruego el poder llevarla su departamento, la cuidaré con mi vida – le pidió sosteniendo su mirada con la de él, por más que se estaba muriendo de miedo por la reacción de él y tragando espeso le dijo – lo juro con mi vida.

\- Abu, por favor – pidió Quinn con su adorable puchero.

\- Mierda - decía Santana a la distancia conversando con Rachel y mirando la escena frente a ellas - ¿quién diría que Samanta era valiente o estaba un pelín deseando quedar muy desempleada? – Rachel no respondió, se preguntó a sí misma internamente - ¿acaso Samanta es muy leal con Quinn? Haciendo que ella sea una empleada A1 o pasa algo más. Y si pasa algo más ¿por qué me importa?

Al final el abuelo Fabray cedió al recordar lo mucho que Quinn sufrió después de su accidente.

\- Te amo bebé – le dijo abrazando a su nieta – tienes toda la semana libre, no quiero que revises ni un sólo contrato ¿entiendes? – eso iba a ser difícil para Quinn, ella vivía para el trabajo y aunque su abuelo no supiera, para Rachel también, esa era su condición para que ella descanse en su departamento – estoy seguro que formaste bien a Samanta y a su asistente, Alexia, quién me tiene mucho miedo al parecer – señaló, Alexia a la distancia asintió.

\- Todos te tienen miedo abuelo – le susurró Quinn para que él sólo lo escuche – eso te divierte – le dijo con cariño abrazándolo.

\- Ohhh bebé, a mi edad, esa es una gran diversión – le susurró guiñándole un ojo y dándole un gran beso sobre su cabecita.

\- Ok acepto, pero vas a descansar, no quiero saber lo opuesto – le pidió en voz alta

\- Sí abuelo – aceptó Quinn.

\- Te dejo en buenas manos, mi amor, te veo más tarde ¿ok? – dijo despidiéndose de ella repartiendo besos sobre su carita.

\- Sí abuelo – se despidió ella y con ayuda de Samanta volvió a entrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y las persianas detrás de ellas. Supuestamente para ayudarle a cambiarse, pero también para tener más privacidad.

…

\- Mierda Lucy – sollozó Samanta incapaz de controlarse más, Quinn se giró hacia ella abrazándola.

\- Lo siento Sam, no llores – le susurró y aun así Samanta se rompió y se echó a llorar muy asustada por casi perderla.

Y aún llorando ella sostuvo a Quinn, ya que no podía ser lo opuesto por el mismo estado de Quinn.

\- Te amo – le susurró – no voy a morir, nos queda un año juntas ¿recuerdas? – dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Te amo más – le respondió - más de un año – acotó – no te pases de listilla – dijo haciéndola reír.

Y así una en el abrazo de la otra, ambas riendo, Rachel interrumpió abriendo la puerta y notando a ambas en una posición muy íntima – hummm hummm – carraspeó – lo siento por interrumpir, pero Samanta, el Sr Fabray te busca – le dijo.

Y Samanta dejando delicadamente a Quinn sobre la camilla, se limpió cómo pudo y salió a recibir algunas directivas del Sr Fabray quién al verla se apiadó un poco agradeciéndole al final por cuidar de su niña.

Él no era ciego, él ya sabía que Samanta amaba a su nieta – lástima – se dijo internamente – si tan sólo mi bebé sintiera un poquito por ella, sería muy feliz. Samanta es una gran chica – reconoció recordando cómo ambas se conocieron a los 16 años con el terrible accidente de su bebé.

…

\- ¿La hiciste llorar? – preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn quién levantó sus hombros rítmicamente sólo para quejarse después ya que le dolía el cuerpo – ouchhhhh – se quejó muy adorablemente.

\- Quinn por favor – le pidió Rachel abrazándola – casi mueres hoy – Quinn asintió con un lindo puchero – y me prometiste que te quedarías dos días en el hospital ¿qué pasó con eso? – le preguntó aún abrazándola.

\- Odio el hospital Rach, no me hagas quedarme, te lo ruego – pidió con un puchero muy rico, pero también con una mirada suplicante. Rachel entendió entonces que debía ser por lo que pasó a los 16 años.

\- Está bien – asintió Rachel

\- Levantaría mi puñito al aire, pero estoy muy dolorida – dijo Quinn sonriente.

\- ¿Y cómo te vas a quedar sola en el departamento, si estás tan dolorida? – le preguntó incrédula a que se vaya a quedar sola.

\- No sé, vendrá Samanta – dijo despreocupada colocándose muy lentamente le abrigo encima dispuesta a irse así, sin más. No quería vestirse frente a su Rachel, estaba ya muy emotiva y dolorida cómo para pasar por todo lo que implicaría al ver que ella veía sus cicatrices. Rachel la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo a la par que se quedaba pensando un poco fastidiada sin saber por qué, diciéndose - tal vez que era por que en su adolescencia hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por la atención de Quinn y ahora que no la tenía – creía ella erróneamente – le fastidiaba.

Rachel la ayudó a vestirse y a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, así salieron ambas del hospital y hacia el auto.

Su abuelo ya se había ido. Samanta esperaba en el pasadizo junto a Alexia para acompañarla, y así con todas las chicas, Quinn Fabray salió, camino hacia su departamento.

…

Ya Quinn en su departamento por la tarde con su abuelo, relajados ambos, decidió compartir ese día con él, cómo la familia que eran.

…

Rachel y Santana estaban en el nuevo departamento de Rachel.

\- ¿Eh qué pasa? – le preguntó Santana a su amiga al verla apagada.

\- Quinn casi muere hoy – soltó y ante la mirada acentuada de su amiga – y la relación con Samanta no me cuadra, pasa algo – dijo incapaz de guardarle nada a Santana.

\- Bueno, hoy ha sido un día de miedo – admitió ella abrazando a su amiga – todo saldrá bien, hay que tener fe – le dijo y Rachel asintió – también calma- pidió ella

\- Ohh – contestó Rachel, ella tenía paciencia, pero si estaba incluida la salud de Quinn en ello, ya no había nada de paciencia en aquello – sabes creo que en algún punto tenemos que retomar una relación sana con ella sea cual sea, no podemos seguir caminando en una línea paralela a ella.

\- Rach – musitó Santana – el hecho de que casi muera no es razón suficiente para que decida eliminar años de no saber nada en la vida de la otra - admitió renegando Santana y retirándose a su cuarto a descansar. Todavía muy encabronada con Quinn por irse de su vida un día sin más.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo será, entonces? – preguntó al aire Rachel, antes de intentar seguir con su día.

…

Alexia estaba en su departamento, uno pequeño considerando el de Samanta, y ni que compararlo con el de Quinn, ya que la comparación era imposible.

Ella agradeció tener la tarde libre, más no la quería así, si involucraba la salud de su jefa.

\- Casi muere hoy – susurró para sí misma en la cocina mientras se preparaba un aperitivo – mierda – se lamentó ella hasta incluso se culpó – sé que Samanta la ama – soltó al aire – pero no quiero que le pase nada a Quinn, no le deseo mal – dijo ella. Quinn era una gran jefa, interactuaba muy poco con ella, pero cuándo lo hacía era muy amable y justa. Salvo el día de hoy, pero eso lo atribuyó a su falta de paciencia, todos en la empresa sabían qu su jefa padecía de eso, no la culpó de nada.

Ella llevó los aperitivos a su sala y se puso a comer, mirando la televisión, sólo para pasar el rato sin ningún plan en su mente.

Dos toques a su puerta le hizo saber que tenía visita.

\- ¿Qué raro? – se preguntó - que yo sepa mis padres no están en la ciudad y no conozco a alguien que conozca mi casa y vengan a verme – soltó, reconociendo que era una mujer muy privada, y que sus amigos no conocían su casa.

Ella fue hacia la puerta, sólo para encontrar a Samanta del otro lado, muy ebria.

\- ¿Señorita Smith? - preguntó ella

\- Hola Ale – dijo tratando de mantener su equilibrio.

\- Samanta – cambió ella al notar su estado de embriaguez - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó ayudándole a entrar y sentarse en su sillón.

\- Sí – dijo ella pasando una mano por su cabello – sólo estaba muy asustada y no sabía dónde ir, no puedo ir con Quinn, está con su abuelo y él me da miedo – finalizó con un gran puchero.

\- Ok – asintiendo Alexia - ¿entonces viniste a verme? – preguntó lo obvio.

Samanta asintió y se refugió en el espacio de su cuello susurrando – me dio mucho miedo, pensé que iba a morir – contándole acerca de lo falta de ese día con Quinn. Alexia la abrazó muy fuerte, meciéndola un tanto.

\- Yo también me asusté mucho – le dijo - ¿por eso has tomado? – le preguntó

\- Sí – asintió Samanta – la amo Ale – se lo confirmó mirándola y renegando por la impotencia de no poder estar junto a ella en ese momento – no puedo ir ahí, y no quiero que esté sola, casi se muere Ale – susurrándole un poco fuerte le dijo acompañando sus palabras con gestos y una que otra lágrima por todo – no puedo ir ahí – se quejó Samanta antes de echarse a llorar otra vez. Eso le partió el corazón a Alexia, por verla llorar, tan impotente de no poder hacer nada por ella. Y por lo que dijo acerca de que ella "la amaba".

Ella había escuchado rumores, pero nunca en su más loco sueño pensó que fuera verdad.

Samanta amaba a Quinn y no a ella, eso le rompió el corazón y hasta se hubiera echado a llorar si no fuera por el estado tan vulnerable de Samanta.

\- ¿Quieres un café? – le preguntó a cambio, Samanta negó con su cabecita - ¿Quieres dormir un poco? – le preguntó y Samanta asintió, mareándose un poco por el movimiento.

Alexia la llevó a su cama, que no era tan grande cómo talvez sí lo sería la de Samanta, pero que era muy suavecita.

Ella la recostó y le sacó los tacos para que pueda dormir mejor, así como le desabotonó los botones de la parte superior de su uniforme para que estuviera más cómoda. Y ya cuándo pensaba irse al sofá para pasar así su tarde, Samanta le cogió la mano – no te vayas por favor, no quiero estar sola – le suplicó con la mirada

\- No me voy – le susurró ella también, metiéndose a la cama con ella.

Samanta se giró y se acurrucó en el espacio de su cuello – gracias Ale – le dijo colocando un suave beso en su cuello para después acurrucarse más y quedarse dormida poco a poco.

Poco o nada era la interacción de ambas en la empresa y fuera de ella, y el sólo hecho de tenerla en su cama, acurrucada con ella, por más que estuviera ebria, era un hecho enorme.

Alexia por ese simple gesto muy bello de Samanta, estaba que alucinaba que se puso muy feliz, a sonreír así muy grande. La chica de la cuál ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, le había dado un beso muy rico en su cuello y se iba a quedar toda la noche a dormir con ella.

Eso era enorme, gigantesco, ella se puso muy feliz y por más que Samanta había dicho que amaba a Quinn, esa declaración no le quitó la felicidad que estaba experimentando.

Alexia tapó a ambas y así se pusieron a descansar la media tarde.


	9. Los días siguientes

Capítulo IX: Los días siguientes

Día 6: Miércoles 22 de Enero, por la mañana…

Quinn estaba durmiendo cálidamente en su enorme cama.

Samanta se encontraba muy a gusto durmiendo cálidamente acurrucada entre los brazos de Alexia.

\- Oh mierda – gritó esa vocecita en su cerebro, dándose cuenta de la situación ella despertó – se había quedado dormida con Alexia, y peor aún, ella había estado ebria – mierda, mierda, mierda - susurró al recordar cada cosa que pasó y que dijo la tarde anterior. Sonrojando profundamente al notar que Alexia se había despertado y la estaba mirando de reojo con una gran sonrisa – hey – susurró ella

\- Hola - a contestó Samanta preocupada, sonrojada y un poco avergonzada al notar que seguía en su uniforme del día anterior.

Alexia empezó a reír y mucho por la incómoda situación, tanto que hizo sonrojar más a Samanta y apiadándose de ella, Alexia tomando aire se sentó en la cama y le dijo – tranquilícese Señorita Smith, usted vino anoche, ya se encuentra mejor, eso es todo – suspirando por lo último, no quería que Samanta se fuera, pero tampoco podía ponerla en una situación talvez ella no quería – los servicios están por allá – le indicó y así se paró y con su pelito muy rubio y despeinado y se fue a la cocina a poner agua, talvez para un té o chocolate.

Es ese momento en el que Samanta despabiló, yendo después a los servicios para arreglarse un poco. Al salir, se fue a ver a Alexia - ¿Alexia? – la llamó para no sorprenderla y asustarla.

\- ¿Señorita Smith? – respondió ella volteándose de la cocina y mirándola.

\- Alexia, soy Samanta nada más ¿ok? – le preguntó de lado con una dulce sonrisa haciendo sonrojar mucho a Alexia y se permitió reír por aquello, muy encantada.

\- Alexia – le dijo, colocando ambas de sus manos en los brazos de ella, acercándosele mucho notando que ella estaba sonrojada y asentía – estoy un poco avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer – le dijo causado un lindo gesto de confusión en Alexia que nuevamente encantó a Samanta.

\- Alexia – volvió a repetir – te doy muchas gracias por - y soltando un suspiro – por contenerme ayer. Muchas gracias.

\- De nada Señorita …. – Samanta levantó su ceja cómo diciendo… - perdón, Samanta – y ella asintió y Alexia sonrió y después Samanta ante el hermoso gesto también.

Y temiendo ser repetitiva al agradecerle, le dio un merecido abrazo que Alexia tardó en responder al creerlo "increíble" de suceder, pero al final lo logró. Un abrazo muy bello.

\- Muchas gracias Alexia – volvió a decir antes de retirarse, sonriendo por la enorme sonrisa que provocó en ella y por su pelito, la expresión que tenía al despertarse, ella era muy adorable.

Y sí tenía que comparar lo adorable de ella con Quinn, pues no había punto de comparación, ambas lo eran de modos muy distintos, ambas terriblemente adorable.

…

Ese mismo día, más tarde Samanta pasó a ver a Quinn, en su hora del almuerzo, ella estaba trabajando a mil, pero en la hora del almuerzo se fue a ver a su Lucy a su depa.

Ella estaba en su cama medio dormida, medio aburrida de su mente, al no poder revisar ningún contrato o poder trabajar hasta que su abuelo lo apruebe, con los ojos cerrados, cuándo Samanta entró a su depa haciendo uso de su llave tan silenciosamente cómo ella lo hacía y al mirarla así, tan adorable, tan tranquila, le dio un casto beso sobre cada ojito, un par, luego otro par más ruidosos que hicieron reír a Quinn al reconocerla – Sam ¡ - dijo ella con mucha alegría.

\- Hola mi Lucy – le susurró sentándose junto a ella, a la altura de su cabecita - ¿Cómo te encuentras, qué tal tu día? – le preguntó acariciando su carita, cómo evaluándola si había algo raro.

\- Estoy agotada Sam, y aburrida, no es lo mío lo de la paciencia, lo del descanso.

\- Pero qué pena, porque sí, está pasando, un descanso tuyo, ¿qué horror? ¡ - dijo con gran ironía en su voz haciéndola reír.

\- Awww Sam, te ríes de mí – le dijo en broma también.

Y ambas riendo después Quinn dijo – te encuentro feliz Sam – sonriendo hacia ella.

\- Eso es porque te encuentro bien y eso me hace feliz – le contestó con otra sonrisa.

\- Te mueres por besarme, ¿verdad? – le preguntó juguetona, jugándosela, haciendo que Sam haga una carita tan adorable que hizo reír mucho a Quinn, reír con mucho cariño – awww Sam, ven para acá – le dijo, haciendo que ella se acueste junto a ella, a descansar un pelín, antes de que vuelva a trabajar.

\- Te amo Sam – le dijo Quinn entrelazando su mano con ella – Te amo mi Lucy – le contestó ella – no te volveré a asustar así – le replicó Quinn – jamás así – le pidió ella.

Y así ambas recostadas en la cama, aun entrelazando sus manos, se pusieron a conversar de todo y nada un poco. Quinn se preocupó y se encargó de que Sam se relaje, se calme un poco, habiéndole dado tremendo susto el de ayer, deseando también que ella sea muy feliz, que conozca a alguien que la haga muy feliz - por si acaso – se dijo internamente.

Ya pasada la hora, Samanta se fue a trabajar, Alexia también estaba en el trabajo, qué es justamente a potenciar todo lo que pudiera para con Rachel y a mejorar todo lo que ella pueda mejorar en cuánto a sus oportunidades para audicionar.

Alexia estaba muy comprometida para ayudar a Rachel, y sobre todo a que no se vuelva a repetir lo que pasó con Quinn.

Y vaya si Rachel tenía razón, se necesita audicionar mucho para lograr algunas positivas, y de todas ellas, no todas daban el perfil hacia lo que Quinn esperaba que Rachel podía querer.

Alexia se comprometió también para ajustar la agenda a Rachel, para ayudarla con sus estudios, con su carrera, con la privacidad de su vida privada, eso era redundante pero así era. y con más clases con tutores privados que al ayudasen en todo lo que ella quisiera lograr.

Más ese día, ella se la despejó a petición de Rachel. Alexia asumió que ella talvez quería pasar ese día con Quinn y no se equivocó.

Quinn yacía en su cama descansado cuándo sintió pasos ingresar a su departamento, y no se alarmó pensado que talvez Samanta había regresado por cualquier razón.

\- ¿Sam, volviste? – le preguntó un tanto adormilada

\- Hummm no Quinn, soy yo – soltó Rachel entrando a su departamento o al de ambas según contrato, picándole un poco por lo de Samanta - ¿ella ha estado aquí? – le preguntó y Quinn asintió sin darle mucha importancia, más Rachel sí se la dio.

\- Quinn, sé que no es mi lugar, y no quiero alterarte, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace mucho – le soltó

Quinn se limpió su linda carita suavemente y con ayuda de Rachel se acomodó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama – claro lo que quieras – le dijo.

\- Ok, regreso en un momento – le dijo Rachel para cinco minutos después, regresar con dos vasos con jugo de naranja, una para cada cual, mismo que le dio a Quinn suavemente para que ella tomara y esté bien hidratada.

\- Ok – volvió a decir ella – Quinn quiero preguntarte algunas cosas si es que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas y no quiero que te alteres ya que debes descansar ¿sí? – le pidió suavemente cogiendo su mano y dándole un apretón.

Quinn asintió pensado en lo hermosa que se veía Rachel así sin tanto arreglo, con un maquillaje muy suave, Rachel siempre era hermosa, pero la visión que tenía de ella en ese momento, le quitó el aire a Quinn.

\- Ufff, bueno, vamos, pregunta Rach, ¿puedo llamarte Rach? – le preguntó y Rachel asintió sonrojada.

\- Bien – se dijo internamente Quinn alegrándose mucho al verla sonreír así - tan bella, tan adorable, awww – añadió en su mente.

Ambas se quedaron mirando un momento, soltándose las manos se pusieron a sonreír adorablemente.

\- ¿Puedo hablar de Beth? – le preguntó respetuosamente y Quinn asintió añadiendo – no me hace daño hablar de ella Rachel – y así Rachel se quitó un peso de encima asintiendo, Beth era un tema sensible y se alegró de poder hablar de ella e incluirla.

\- Bueno, quiero saber, ¿qué pasó después del accidente? – le preguntó preocupada a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años– nadie te vio después de eso.

Quinn en ese momento supo que, si quería recuperar su relación con Rachel, tenía que darle la verdad, al menso la parte que podía.

Bueno, ocurrió el accidente, me llevaron al hospital y me estabilizaron – Quinn tomó aire y un sorbo de jugo de naranja, para la siguiente parte, hablar de Russell siempre la alteraba y Rachel dándose cuenta de eso le dio un apretón de manos para que siguiera – bueno – repitió Quinn – Russell avergonzado de que esté en la comidilla de los chismes, después de lo de Beth, aún teniendo custodia sobre mí me cambió a una clínica y luego a otra, me aisló de todos – recordó con rabia o al menos eso le pareció a Rachel – mi abuelo me encontró y el resto es historia, él me salvo y estoy aquí junto a ti – mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Si te llevaron lejos de mí, de nosotros?, ¿por qué no nos alcanzaste, nos contactasteis? - preguntó en un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

\- No lo sé – respondió ella – creí que te habías casado y todos los demás seguían con lo suyo, sólo seguían y yo me detuve por un gran tiempo, no sólo las consecuencias del accidente, sino todo el lío entre Russell y mi abuelo por mí, así que así fue – le dijo simplemente.

\- Depresión, abandono – omitió – tumor cerebral – también omitió.

Rachel entendió que el pesar de Quinn por narrar todo, era en gran parte por su padre, Samanta le había dicho que ella cambió su apellido por el de su madre y conociendo a Russell Fabray, el tipo era un capullo, un cretino de lo peor. Agradeció al abuelo de Quinn por rescatarla, por ayudarle a dónde está ahora.

\- Mierda Quinn, te alejaste de todos sin más – le recriminaba y Quinn asentía – por eso Santana te tiene ganas, Finn te tiene ganas.

\- ¿Y tú? – mirando a Rachel - ¿me tienes ganas? – le preguntó con un gesto muy adorable que le dio algo así como un salto a su corazón, de ambas – porque eso es lo que más me importa saber.

Rachel la miró sólo por un momento antes de responderle – no te odio, no te tengo ganas, no estoy enojada contigo, ya no más, desde que casi mueres, no sé qué es lo que siento por ti – soltó y básicamente era cierto con un toque de decepción en su voz.

Y ya todos saben que "la decepción" es peor al odio o a la ira, es más Quinn se lo preguntó.

\- ¿Entonces estás decepcionada de mí, Rachel? Eso es lo peor – dijo con un gesto demasiado adorable, un puchero muy rico que nuevamente produjo un vuelco en el corazón de Rachel.

Quinn se tensó y mucho, Rachel se dio cuenta pensado en la siempre orgullosa Quinn Fabray que conoció desde siempre - supongo que algunas cosas no cambian – soltó viendo que Quinn se tensaba aún más si eso era posible.

Quinn estaba enojada, enojada consigo misma, por permitir que su padre tenga influencia en su vida y la aleje de Rachel, que en ese momento era lo más importante en su vida, junto a su niña.

\- Awww Rachel lo siento, realmente lo siento – se disculpó Quinn realmente sintiéndolo y Rachel sólo asintió preguntando - Tienes tanto dinero y poder ¿de qué te sirve? Si te mantienes en una burbuja alejada de todos – le preguntó sin malicia, pero muy críptica sí, imitando la cara de poquer de Quinn qué en ese momento era incapaz de leerla.

\- Tengo un gran trabajo – le dijo – y si lo perdiera, perdería mi vida – lo que a medias era verdad, la otra mitad era su niña y Rachel.

\- Ufff – Rachel bufó un rato a la par que se quedó pensativa sin sabre cómo formular las demás preguntas que le venían a la cabeza.

\- Vamos Rach – Quinn cogiéndole la mano la alentó a seguir preguntando – sé que tienes más preguntas, sólo hazlas.

Y Rachel alentada por ello se decidió a hacérselas.

\- ¿Beth? – peguntó con un muy lindo gesto sin saber si le causaba daño a Quinn por ello o le alegraba.

\- Beth es mi adoración – le contestó con gran sonrisa, misma que contagió a Rachel quién intento contenerse al ver tan linda carita emocionada de Quinn.

\- Bueno, eh Shelby tiene la custodia cómo sabes – le dijo con un ademán a lo que Rachel asintió – y puede que no sepas esto, pero Russell le ayudó jurídicamente al ser su abogado, por más que pelee por su custodia atravez de los años, intentando invalidar la adopción, al tener el apoyo de mi abuelo, pero no funcionó tristemente – le dijo muy apenada y Rachel le dio un apretón en la mano para que siga saliendo cuánto el dolía a Quinn todo lo relacionado con Beth y la adopción de su bebé.

Y ufff – Quinn soltó un suspiro antes de seguir – cada sábado y sólo cada sábado viajo a dónde ella esté para poder pasar un día con mi niña, sólo cada sábado y siempre en presencia de Shelby y con permiso de ella por más que mi abuelo intento abogar por mí en tribunales no se me permite verla más de lo que Shelby apruebe – dijo con pesar ya que quería verla más, todo lo que pueda.

\- Russell es un tremendo cabrón - soltó Rachel enojada al saber cuánto sufrimiento le ocasionaba a Quinn.

\- Sí lo es – añadió Quinn - y no importa cuánto le rogué para verla más e interactuar con mi hija cómo lo que es, cómo mi hija, y no cómo la amiga rica que viene a verla cada sábado. Beth ni siquiera sabe que soy su mamá – finalizó renegando y Rachel asintió también renegando – ufff Rach, no sabes cuánto quiero abrazar a mi hija y decirle lo que ha pasado, mierda – en el último momento Quinn se rompió y Rachel la abrazó jurándose internamente que iba a ayudar a Quinn y a Beth a reencontrarse ya que la propia situación era inaudita.

Inaudita.

\- Quinn te voy a ayudar, en todo lo que pueda y eso te lo juro – le dijo decidida, Quinn asintió aún en sus brazos, pensando que era muy dulce de parte de Rachel, ya que, si ni su abuelo lo había logrado, dudaba mucho que Rachel lo hiciera, aunque ella era hija de Shelby así que, todo podía pasar.

Ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas un momento antes de que Rachel siga.

\- ¿Puedo seguir preguntando? – le preguntó a Quinn y ella asintió.

Ambas tomaron un trago de su jugo de naranja y luego siguieron conversando.

\- Ufff – Rachel soltó un bufido - tienes buenos asistentes debo decirte, Samanta, Alexia son geniales.

\- Sí, ambas lo son, confío mucho en ellas – le respondió.

\- Y hablando de Samanta – Rachel puso una expresión muy linda que derritió a Quinn haciéndola sonreír.

\- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras Rach – le dijo

\- Ok entonces, ¿Cómo se conocieron y ¿cuál es su historia?, ¿me estás engañando? – le preguntó lo último hacerlo sonar como broma, pero sonó forzado.

\- Awww Rach – se derritió ella y mirándose ambas se soltaron a reír, Rachel aún tenía cierto resquemor con Quinn, pero sí debían seguir juntas, ella quería saber todo.

Sí sólo por eso, pufff, ambas se mentían, cada día se acercaban más y eso era un hecho.

\- Bueno – contestó Quinn – te contaré acerca de ella, conocí a Samanta en el accidente que tuve a los 16 años…

Y así Quinn le contó con sumo detalle el cómo conoció a Samanta, y cómo ella se le acercó ayudándole durante el accidente, eso hizo reír a Rachel, el hecho de que Samanta era tan insistente haciendo que Quinn salga del coma.

\- Y, eso es genial, que sea tu mejor amiga – acotó Rachel sintiéndose un tanto no sé qué – pero dime Quinn ¿qué relación actualmente tienen ambas, acaso me estás engañando? – le preguntó un poco más seria haciendo saltar el corazón de Quinn por la pregunta.


	10. Las consecuencias

Capítulo X: Las consecuencias

Advertencia: descripciones de violencia, muchas maldiciones, lo siento.

\- _Y, eso es genial, que sea tu mejor amiga – acotó Rachel sintiéndose un tanto no sé qué – pero dime Quinn ¿qué relación actualmente tienen ambas, acaso me estás engañando? – le preguntó un poco más seria haciendo saltar el corazón de Quinn por la pregunta._

La pregunta en sí hizo sonreír a Quinn, ya que pensó que sería alucinante si Rachel sintiera algo más por ella.

\- Poco a poco – se dijo internamente.

Ya que su más grande anhelo era tenerla, cuidarla, ayudarle a superarse, a que ella alcance por mérito propio lo que desee, y que ellas tengan una relación mejor, la que Rachel decida, ese era su más grande anhelo.

\- Samanta es mi mejor amiga Rachel, la persona más leal que conozco y no sólo eso, ya que es su propia persona, me pone un "estate quieto" cuándo lo necesito, me cuida, y la verdad es que la amo.

Y para cuándo Quinn dijo eso, Rachel sintió que su corazón se detenía…

\- La amo, pero cómo hermana, como mi mejor amiga Rach, nada más – dijo preocupada al verle la expresión a ella. Y Rachel cuándo escuchó la última parte recién pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Es decir ambas tenían una relación por contrato, más aun así Rachel no quería que Quinn tenga una relación con otra persona sólo "por qué no" Quinn estaba con ella, así que sólo tenía que tener una relación con ella.

¿Y por qué?

Porque sí

¿Por qué?

Porque sí

¿Por qué no?

Porque no

Awww Rachel era muy firme en eso – si estás conmigo, solo conmigo Quinn – le dijo firmemente haciendo sonreír a Quinn quien asintió adorablemente haciendo sonreír también a Rachel.

\- Nosotros tuvimos algo, lo reconozco - y Rachel asintió un poco disgustada – Samanta y yo salimos, pero no pasó de lo físico, simplemente no terminó de cerrar – explicaba Quinn haciendo ademanes y Rachel lo entendió al final lo entendió.

Samanta era el pasado de Quinn en cuánto al área sentimental, siempre serían mejores amigas, siempre se amarían cómo hermanas y no más que eso. Y Rachel se puso contenta por ello.

\- Ok, creo que puedo vivir con eso – le dijo a Quinn – ¿tienes algo más que decirme? – le preguntó y Quinn negó con la cabeza, eso era todo lo que tenía que saber Rachel, no sobre su enfermedad, se preocuparía mucho y sin razón, se pondría histérica tal cuál estaba ella al pensarlo, así que no tenía sentido.

Rachel se sentía dividida, estresada, pero ahora un poco más contenta al tener más información.

Y así sin más Rachel se quedó un rato más pasando el día con Quinn, dándose cuenta que Quinn era esa persona que era antes, por más que ahora estuviera muy forrada.

Y así sin más, pasó la temible semana de Quinn, Finn seguía encabronado con ella, Santana también, Rachel no sabía.

De esa manera se cumplió el primer mes, en el mismo ritmo, Rachel cantando en lugares espectaculares muy caros, asistiendo a cenas con el tipo de gente que necesitas conocer, en el lugar específico dónde necesitar estar, para lograr algo, menudo lío y así.

…

Llegado el primer mes del contrato, 17 de febrero…

Finn seguía muy encabronado con Quinn, Santana también, Rachel no sabía.

Samanta aún amaba mucho a Quinn, pero ya se había resignado a que el amor entre ellas no sería el típico "chica conoce a chica, amor a primera vista, mudanza al primer mes, etc", eso no iba a pasar, ella amaba a Quinn, pero ya había reconocido que no tenía lugar en su vida cómo su pareja.

\- ¿Rachel?, talvez – dijo ella y, es más, si ella hacía feliz a su Lucy, siempre bien podría ayudarla a que se encuentren ambas.

Alexia y Samanta habían empezado a tratarse por su primer nombre, a tutearse, siempre en sus tiempos libres, no en la empresa, ahí eran muy formales. Aún no salían cómo amigas, conocidas, o algo, por el mismo ritmo que imponía Quinn en el camino de Rachel.

Alexia no se quejaba, y, es más, al ver su sueldo del primer mes según el contrato que ella también firmó, CDC y otros tantos, se sorprendió y mucho, se le agrandaron mucho sus ojitos, ahí en su tarjeta bancaria, tres veces su sueldo esperado – caray – dijo con mucha alegría.

Misma alegría de Rachel y sus amigos al checar su cuenta bancaria a través de sus celulares.

\- Mierda – los tres anunciaron, ahí en sus respectivas cuentas, el monto que Quinn había prometido en cada contrato que firmaron - Woahhh, y salió neto, genial – avivó Rachel

Ellos habían tenido todas las actividades geniales, salido, comido, disfrutado mucho todo y lo más chévere, su sueldo salió neto, eso fue alucinante.

\- Creo que podría seguir así – dijo Santana cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Rachel pensó también que ese mes no había sido tan malo, excepto el pre-infarto de Quinn, ese si fue un susto de muerte, por lo demás, hasta puede decir que la pasó chévere. Audicionó mas veces que si estuviera sola, fue a lugares elegantes, reuniones interesantes, gente muy capulla y hasta atroz, pero que era necesario conocer tal cual filtro cuando alguien quiere entrar en un club y hay gente desagradable a la que sonríes y dices – hey tu nariz te ha quedado espectacular – por más que ya saben, que no. Había tenido clases interesantes, tutores privados que le ayudaban a aprender más rápido las clases que recibía e incluso nuevas que ellos enseñaban.

Su nuevo departamento, su carro, su chofer, en quién descubrió un gran amigo y el hecho de que ella podía ir a donde quisiera siempre que él la lleve, incluso fuera de la rutina diaria que le ponía Alexia, por tanta Samanta, por tanto, Quinn. Qué a su parecer y gran sorpresa, no era una rutina pesada, cada día era diferente, hasta emocionante, por dónde ella iba a ver o a conocer.

…

Finn estaba muy encabronado con Quinn, no entendía nada, el por qué, del contrato con Rachel, ¿por qué con ella? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo.

Algo tenía que haber, y él lo iba a descubrir a fin de fastidiar a Quinn y sus intentos de manipular a su novia, que, aunque ni siquiera se habían presentado juntas, iba a ocurrir y él no estaba en plan de esconderse con Rachel para seguir su relación.

…

Quinn se encontraba muy feliz terminando algunas cosas en la oficina, a fin de irse a cenar.

\- Hoy es su primera cena con la señorita Cornell – le había dicho Alexia a Rachel.

Había pasado un mes sin interacción directa desde su accidente y ahora iban a cenar.

\- Eso será incómodo – pensó Rachel - ¿de qué vamos a hablar?, ¿acaso me dirá el abecedario completo con su impoluta sonrisa?, no – se contestó sola – Quinn es enigmática siempre rodeada del color blanco, en su oficina, en su departamento, algo raro. Ella no desea la confrontación que será por lo mismo de su pre infarto – se dijo a sí misma – pero definitivamente algo pasa, ella no me va a dar toda estas gollerías y dinero sólo para cumplir un papel hacia su ascenso. Hay algo más. ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso Finn tiene razón con tantas dudas? – Rachel era un lío de dudas y preguntas

Definitivamente Finn contribuía con todas sus dudas.

…

La tarde acabo, la noche llegó y Rachel Berry se vistió muy bonita, de forma informal, con un vestido a media pierna, unas botas y un abrigo muy ligero para ir a cenar con Quinn en un restaurante muy mono.

Rachel llegó primero, usando la reservación de Alexia al mismo, se sentó en una mesa en el segundo piso que daba hacia la calle, esperando a por Quinn, quién llegó cinco minutos después un poco agotada diría Rachel al verle el rostro con ojeras profundas en ella.

\- Hey, hola, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Quinn a Rachel antes de sentarse.

\- Hola – le saludó ella – siéntate por favor – parándose e invitándola a sentar junto a ella – y he ordenado, espero no te importe

\- Oh no por favor, muchas gracias – le agradeció Quinn desestimando lo que no iba.

Y así, relajadas soltando un suspiro muy merecido ambas Rachel ignorando las ojeras de Quinn, pensando que se debía al trabajo, ambas se dispusieron a cenar en plan tranqui, relajao y a ver que pasa.

\- ¿Cómo es que te dio un pre-infarto si eres muy joven? – preguntó Rachel entre bocados de su comida.

Y bue, el plan relajao se fue de boca, Quinn debió saberlo, Rachel tenía muchas dudas aún y si no le daba algo que pensar a sí no fuera la pura verdad, ella no iba a parar.

Quinn se rió un poco y entre bocado y bocado dijo – hago mucha colera y eso me pasó factura supongo – omitiendo por qué su salud era más sensible que el resto.

\- Ah ya – soltó Rachel sabiendo que había algo más atrás – y cómo es la primera cita nuestra – acompañando sus ademanes con gestos y con sonrisas de Quinn – vamos a conocernos, a hablar un poco de todo un poco – propuso. Quinn supo inmediatamente que preguntaría cosas del pasado y hasta cierto punto, estaba bien, ella deseaba con todas las ganas en su corazón, crear una relación intermedia con Rachel, una en dónde estén en paz, por si algo pasaba, ella podría irse tranquila de poder resolver todo, asegurándose que todos estuvieran bien, su niña y Rachel.

\- Bien, empiezo – soltó Quinn – hummm – pensó un poquito - ¿tus padres están bien? – le preguntó cordialmente

\- Oh joder Quinn, creí que ibas a preguntar algo más profundo, ellos están muy bien y es más, conociendo un poco ya a Alexia, estoy casi segura de que has investigado y mucho ¿eh? – preguntó cortando sus vegetales

\- Un tanto – soltó Quinn, sin mencionar que Eduardo, su jefe de seguridad vigilaba a todos 24/7 cada segundo de su vida por un año, atento que no le pase nada a nadie. Culminó con una sonrisa.

Y ni que hablar de silencios incómodos ¿eh?

Y tanto así, que ambas se pusieron a reír tiempo después, por lo insólito de la situación.

Ellas comieron a gusto, Finn le llamó a Rachel sabiendo que estaba con Quinn, para darle un recordatorio que él estaba con ella y no Quinn.

Rachel contestó al ser tan insistente Quinn con sus llamadas e incluso excusándose para hablar con él en el baño por lo que ella creía eran cinco minutos, para Quinn y para el resto del restaurante y el mundo fue cerca de veinte minutos dónde Quinn terminó de comer sola, se fue a la barra, pagó todo y esperó a Rachel así, ahí.

Para luego acompañarla al carro intentando sonreír para los demás para que no se den cuenta, sin embargo, varios sí se habían dado cuenta que Rachel había plantado a la millonaria.

Eso molestó mucho a Quinn, se suponía que era su noche, sin embargo, Finn logró fastidiarla y con lo rápido que Quinn hacía colera, ufff, peor.

…

Había terminado su primera cita, su cena pasado un mes desde el inicio del contrato, se suponía que sería algo así como una cena de celebración.

Y pues no.

Quinn se sentía cómo un tapete y eso sólo iba a incrementar, confirmando que sería uno de esos días o uno de esas noches para olvidar, Quinn estaba agotada.

Ambas subieron al carro con Ollie manejando y ya ahí…

\- Señorita Cornell, ¿dónde la llevo? – le preguntó muy formal Ollie, Rachel se sorprendió cuándo Quinn se sentó junto a ella, dándose cuenta que iban a ir juntas.

Quinn ignorando la presencia de ambos, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana casi todo el viaje, Rachel agradeció por aquello, sabía que había molestado a Quinn, pero sólo fue la verdad, sólo la verdad – se decía, Finn era su novio y había tenido una "crisis" y ella le había ayudado cómo novia que era. Hasta allí todo normal para ella.

En cambio, Quinn pidió que la deje a una cuadra de la plaza del centro, ella bajó y se perdió camino al departamento de Samanta.

Ollie al ver a dónde iba empezó a reír y a hacer sonidos que fastidiaban a Rachel y después supo por qué - ¿quién vive ahí Ollie? – le preguntó

Él se burló un poco pero después dijo – Samanta - Y esa fue algo que el molestó a Rachel y no supo en un inicio por qué. ¿Por qué le fastidiaba que Quinn fuera a buscar a Samanta para coger consuelo?, no lo sabía, definitivamente no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ambas. Sólo sabía que le fastidiaba. Samanta era su mejor amiga, pero ella era ¿su novia ficticia? ¿o más que eso?

\- Ughhh – dijo Rachel por todo y tanto.

…

Quinn fue a ver a Samanta, metió llave y la encontró, pero en su cama cogiendo con una mujer y no con cualquiera, era Alexia. Eso le fastidió, pero no por que estuviera cogiendo, o tal vez sí, sino porque estaba avanzando en su vida y ¿ella?, pagándole a Rachel para que sea su novia e incluso así, ella no era su amiga – se respondió, sí, eso la jodía. Ella fue a verla, al ser su mejor amiga y la única en realidad y ella había cogido el consejo de Quinn en su camino a ser feliz.

Quinn entonces muy cabreada caminó por la plaza para tranquilizarse un poco, yendo de regreso a su oficina, ya para esa hora, sólo estaban los de seguridad, ella los saludó al pasarlo y se fue a su oficina.

Cómo cuándo se sentía impotente, ella iba a su oficina y se ponía a mirar desde ahí, desde uno de los grandes ventanales, a la gente caminando abajo, a veces parejas tomadas de la mano. Ella sólo se ponía a mirarlas desde ahí, desde lo más alto de su edificio, pensando en si Rachel estaba con Finn abrazados riendo por lo del contrato, riéndose por ella.

\- Estás paranoica – se dijo a sí misma

\- Creo que si lo estás – le dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, quién al escucharlo por más que esté asustada se volteó a ver quién era, viendo sólo un puño dirigido a su rostro, así como una porra que le golpeó la cabeza, desmayándola.

Ella creyó escucharlo irse, pero nunca lo vió. Ella se quedó tirada en el piso de su oficina con la cabeza abierta y la nariz magullada, por varias horas.


	11. Capullo

Capítulo XI: Capullo

Rachel iba casi llegando a su nuevo departamento cuándo sintió una punzada en su corazón, y tanto así que no pudo ignorarla, pensó en Finn, él le había estado enviando mensajes, y en el último decía que estaría en casa con Kurt y santana. Osea no era él, después pensó en Quinn, en cómo había terminado la noche, en cómo la última parte de su conversación, le había fastidiado. La había herido.

\- Ollie ¿estará bien, Quinn? – le preguntó y él viéndola por el espejo retrovisor le dijo que sí, creyendo que estaría con Samanta. Rachel volvió a su departamento, pensando en Quinn.

…

Ya pasada las 7 am, Samanta fue a trabajar, Alexia también, encontrando que había cintas policiacas por doquier, así como, una Rachel muy enojada que discutía con un policía, por qué no la dejaba pasar en la entrada del edificio de Quinn.

\- Señorita – le pedía el policía – tranquilícese, aquí ocurrió asalto y agresión, se está investigando, por favor – ahí es cuando Samanta se dio cuenta que había la inmensa posibilidad de que algo le haya pasado a Quinn, y comunicándose con Eduardo lo confirmó.

Un sujeto, hombre, había entrado a la empresa y había golpeado a la CEO, no sabían cómo había logrado entrar ni si se había robado algo. Ni más importante el porqué del asalto.

Tanto fue la insistencia de Samanta, Alexia y Rachel, quienes estaban perdiendo la cabeza al no saber si Quinn estaba dentro o en otro lado. Comunicándose ellas, con los policías, y con los de seguridad dentro, lograron saber después de media hora afuera que Quinn estaba bien y adentro.

Con un poco más de negociación y vacilación, las tres lograron entrar y de ahí a la oficina de Quinn que estaba destrozada, vandalizada, lo que era blanco en parte era rosa por las manchas de sangre de Quinn, no la encontraron ahí, dónde los polis seguían analizando todo.

Ellas la encontraron en la sala de junta con una laptop en su regazo aparentemente trabajando, ella con la cabeza vendada, y con un moretón muy marcado en su rostro en la base de su nariz, entre sus ojos, y una que otra venda.

\- Mierda – dijo Samanta al entrar junto a las chicas a la oficina – Quinn ¿estás bien? – preguntó saliéndose del protocolo

\- Muy bien – le contestó mirando su laptop de manera obsesiva, definitivamente ella estaba haciendo o buscando algo muy importante ahí.

\- Estás hecha mierda – le dijo Rachel – nos dejan por favor – pidió ella y a regañadientes salieron Samanta y Alexia, ambas ahora un pelín más cercanas, "obviamente", se pusieron a escuchar detrás de la puerta - ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó.

Y Quinn viendo que Rachel no iba a ceder, le dijo – por favor Rach, no te preocupes, un hombre entró y me golpeó, no sé más, despediré a todos lo de seguridad – dijo cómo quién lee le periódico.

\- Te han golpeado y ¿estás tan tranquila? – se preocupó Rachel y vio incrédula que Quinn se preocupaba por ella, al ser ella la agredida.

\- Sí, estoy bien - le dijo por más que veía borroso y hacía ruidos al respirar.

\- Si suenas cómo motor al respirar, no estás bien – le contestó mirando cómo Quinn seguía poniendo toda su atención a algo en la laptop – cierra eso – añadió cerrándosela y tomando de la mano la levantó del asiento – vámonos – le pidió y Quinn asintió calmadamente ya que veía todo borrosos y cada vez se mareaba más, no estaba en plan para discutir.

\- El colmo de todo – pensó Rachel.

Afuera estaba Samanta, Quinn se fue a un lado para hablar con ella…

\- Carajo Lucy, estás fatal - decía Samanta preocupada al ver a su jefa así

\- Samanta alguien se metió, buscando algo en específico, ¿averigua qué es? Y despide a todo el equipo de seguridad interna, habla con Eduardo – ella le dio directivas

\- No estás bien, pasa algo – intuyó ella – quiero abrazarte – le susurró – déjame llevarte a tu casa, para que descanses.

\- Sam hazme caso, la seguridad, lo otro y las audiciones de Rachel lo quiero para finalizar este día, máximo, revisa mi laptop y ve qué pasa – ordenó sonando cómo un motor, tan bella ella, tan adorable ella, Samanta sólo quería apapacharla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Mas Quinn estaba muy cabreada, ella supuso que era por la intrusión de ese tipo, o talvez algo más, pero su Lucy estaba haciendo su papel de Quinn, de perra A1 y así muy cerrada sería imposible razonar con ella, así que, asintiendo a regañadientes, se retiró con Alexia a su oficina.

Quinn con ayuda de Rachel y Ollie se fue hacia su departamento, creyendo que ahí estaría sola para poder renegar y gritar todo el día, pero noooooooooooo, Rachel se quedó, y no queriendo que Quinn esté sola por si ella tenía que salir por cualquier cosa, tomó de la mano a una Quinn muy sorprendida recién llegadas ambas a su departamento y se la llevó a dónde vivía con Santana y Kurt.

Quinn más preocupada que aliviada, al tener que enfrentarse posiblemente a Santana y a Kurt, aunque él pasaba más tiempo con Blaine que en la casa.

Después de media hora llegaron, Rachel sentó a Quinn en su sofá, Rachel una vez que despidió a Ollie fue a sentarse con ella, observando que Quinn estaba muy enojada, muy cabreada.

\- No hagas colera, te harás daño – le dijo

Muchos escenarios en la cabecita de Quinn, ella estaba pensando en ¿a quién se cogía Samanta, a sí, era Alexia, y ¿por qué le importaba?, ¿quién era el capullo que la golpeó?, ¿se llevó algo o el escenario estaba montado, alguien le pagó para eso, y quién es?, ¿quería sólo asustarla o matarla?, ¿dónde estaba Finn en ese momento?, ¿por qué ninguna de las cámaras funcionó, una hora antes y después que entrara ella?, ¿ por qué Rachel la buscaba y la vio así y está en su departamento actualmente?,

\- Definitivamente estoy despidiendo a todos – concluyó muy enojada.

\- Quinn¡ eh espabila – le pidió tocándola para que despierte, Quinn lucía un poco mareada y lo confirmó cuando ella se paró e intentó ir a dónde supuso estaba la cama de Rachel, ella misma la ayudó a llegar ya que Quinn caminaba en sig sag, definitivamente el hacer coleras, le ponía y mal. Le afectaba muy rápido a la cabeza y el corazón, y sin contar que le habían dado un gran golpe en la cabeza, misma que era un área muy sensible para ella.

\- Hey – le dijo Rachel cogiéndola – apóyate en mí.

Rachel ayudó a Quinn a llegar hacia su cama, una enorme y muy suavecita – Quinn despacio, despacio – le pedía viéndola cada vez más mareada, ayudándole a sentarse en su camita.

\- ¿Quinn? – le preguntó cogiendo con ambas manos su carita - ¿estás conmigo? – le preguntó viendo que la mirada de Quinn oscilaba hacia arriba, abajo, a todos lados tratando de enfocarse, sin contar el hermoso sonido de motor que hacía su nariz. - ¿Quinn? – le volvía a preguntar preocupada de verla así, cómo drogada - ¿te llevo al hospital? – le preguntó finalmente muy preocupada.

\- No hospital, no – susurró Quinn – sueño – dijo señalando su cama, un tanto muy desorientada.

\- Me preocupas Quinn – replicó asustada de verla tan mal – de repente sí tenemos que ir al hospital… - Quinn interrumpió

\- No, no, por favor, te lo ruego, no hospital – suplicó mareada con toda la habitación girando, incluida Rachel. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando parar el movimiento.

Rachel pensó que su mismo estado tal vez era por el golpe, de repente también se había golpeado la oreja que tiene que ver con el equilibrio y esas cosas, por su nariz que no podía respirar adecuadamente, etc.

\- Mierda Quinn – susurró antes de ayudarla. Ella recostó a Quinn en el centro de la cama, por si rodaba, estilo bebé – mierda Quinn – repitió dándose cuenta que Quinn tenía la ropa de ayer.

\- ¿Cómo no noté eso? – se reprendió ella haciendo cuentas – osea salimos a cenar, fuiste a lo de Samanta, algo fue mal, o sino no estarías en la oficina, ese capullo te hizo daño – haciendo rabia contra ese tipo, no podía concebir que alguien le haya pegado a Quinn, así tal cuál – te noqueo, dormiste en el piso – concluyó muy apenada por eso y concluyendo con gran sorpresa – la seguridad te encontró y llegamos nosotras temprano. Mierda – añadió – por eso sigues vestida con la ropa de ayer - osea blusa blanca que había sido impecable pero que ahora estaba manchada con sangre, falda a media pierna, un blazer, tacones, accesorios (colares, anillos, pulsera, reloj, etc) - ¿Mierda cómo te desvisto ahora? – preguntó, no podía dejar dormir a Quinn así, peor estaría peor al despertar o más dolorida.

Hummm

\- Quinn, ¿puedo desvestirte, cambiarte a algo más cómodo? – le preguntó, Quinn sólo bufó – ok, eso es un sí entonces – dijo Rachel asintiendo para ella y lentamente empezó a desvestirla, accesorios, tacones, su ropa, todo muy delicadamente – hay mierda – seguía maldiciendo ella – mientras le quitaba la falda, desabotonaba la blusa – mierda, mierda, mierda – seguía maldiciendo – Quinn ayuda – le susurró al no poder quitarle la blusa y ella le ayudó rodando.

Fue ahí que Rachel se quedó shockeada, no porque no tenía sujetador y sólo tenía bragas y estaba media desnuda y con todas las cosas acumuladas en el piso en un montón, eso le llamó la atención en primer lugar, osea la parte de que estaba media desnuda, sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto, no, el shock no fue por ello, el shock fue por la cantidad de las cicatrices y la expansión de cada una.

Quinn estaba boca abajo, y su espalda muy expuesta al igual que sus muslos y su muy, pero muy hermoso trasero.

Rachel estaba en shock por su belleza y por varias cicatrices, ella pensó – aquí, tocando la de la cintura, el de mi casi boda y ¿el resto? – se preguntó imaginando miles de escenarios en su cabeza y en casi todas le entraba una ira tremenda hacia Russell Fabray.

Ella no se centró en eso, tenía que respetar el pudor e intimidad de Quinn, ya si ella le mostraba cada una y le contaba el por qué, eso era otro asunto.

Ella recostó a Quinn boca arriba, y le puso un short corto y una polera suelta del closet de Santana y la tapó con una manta ligera.

\- Hey Quinn – le susurró moviéndola un poco e intentando levantarla – parece que te has dormido – le susurró otra vez.

Y muy preocupada, llamó a su padre Leroy quién era médico, y le contó la situación de Quinn, acerca de que, si estaba bien o no, los cuidados que tenía para con ella.

\- No papá, llevarla a un hospital no es buena idea, ella los odia y cada que le digo se asusta – le decía a su papá – sí su nariz no parece rota, ya la ha visto un paramédico, aunque suena cómo motor – añadió. Su padre contestaba que era porque estaba inflamada, por eso el ruido, pero que iba a pasar. Ella se quedó conversando con él un buen rato, siempre al lado de Quinn diciéndole lo que iba sintiendo en cada paso Quinn.

…

Había pasado media hora del sueñito de Quinn.

Samanta y Alexia se encontraban muy ocupadas descubriendo todo lo necesario y todo lo que puedan del asalto de Quinn.

Rachel había llamado a Santana para contarle lo que había pasado – mierda – había dicho ella – cada que la veo, está en un hospital o con vendas – había dicho y tenía mucha razón por ello, ese era un punto que Rachel discutiría con Quinn una vez que esté bien.

Rachel en la soledad y quietud del departamento se puso a pensar si había tenido algo que ver en todo. Quinn estaba muy cabreada ese día, y el día anterior, Rachel había hecho cosas que habían ofendió mucho a Quinn.

\- Hay mierda – volvió a maldecir – parece que nunca lo haremos bien – soltó cómo el título de la canción que había escribido "_get it right" _en el cole.

No sabía qué le había hecho ir tan temprano a la oficina de Quinn, parece que había algo que le llamaba, incluso el día anterior, algo le llamaba hacia ella, pero lo ignoró y luego vinieron las consecuencias.

\- Ufff – Rachel soltó una exhalación por estar tan saturada tan temprano a la mañana.

Quinn susurró varias cosas que Rachel no entendió, así que se acercó más - ¿Qué? – le volvió a preguntar pegando su oreja hacia la boquita de Quinn para escuchar mejor – duerme conmigo – había susurrado Quinn, que al verla tan vulnerable, tan, tan adorable y tremendamente sexy a la par, con un adorable sonido de motor, tan herida y vendada – ufa – soltó Rachel, así, imposible de negarle nada – un ratito, sólo un ratito – le dijo recostándose al costado de ella en esa inmensa cama, pensando que talvez era lo mejor, así la cuidaría desde más cerca y si pasaba algo, bien podría llamarle a su papá o a Samanta.

Quinn se movió con un quejido de dolor – Shhh Shhh – la calmó Rachel y viendo que Quinn seguía quejándose por no encontrar la posición en la que no le duela , ella la trató cómo si fuera un bebé, la cogió y la volteó para que se acurruce en ella, se voltee hacia ella y se acomode encima de ella, sobando su espalda de a pocos para que se calme – duerme Quinn, duerme – le susurró – teniendo contacto piel a piel, a través de la palma de Rachel y un poco más de sus piernas debido a que Quinn estaba vestida con poca ropa en esa gran cama.

\- Mierda – volvió a maldecir, tal cual pareciera su mantra.

\- Lo siento – también le susurró – lo siento- se disculpó, sintiendo a Quinn asentir sobre su cuello, pero no lo sabía bien, si era porque le había escuchado o por un movimiento aislado.

…

Dos horas después se despertó y acomodó a Quinn para que se recueste bien sobre la cama, ella emitió un ruidito muy bello.

Rachel desde su posición pudo observar a Quinn de muy cerca, lo hermosa que era, lo impactante que era, el desastre del capullo que la había golpeado – cabrón – soltó ella enojada con ese tipo que no conocía. Se imaginó y hasta se volvió a preguntar por qué Quinn la había llamado para el contrato y no a cualquier supermodelo que sí pudo tener a disposición cómo "stepford" o una variación de aquello y no con una tremenda carga emocional cómo llevaban ambas desde el cole.

Rachel se puso a pensar un buen tiempo y sólo llegó a una conclusión que podría ser algo loca, pero era un pensamiento suelto que sí se podía permitir - ¿Estás intentando ayudarme? – le preguntó medio susurrado bajando su cara al lado del de Quinn quién se había acurrucado otra vez junto a ella, ambas de lado, una frente a la otra

Quinn no contestó con palabras, pero sí se pegó su carita frente a la de Rachel, dándole un beso.

\- Mierda, me está besando – pensó Rachel - ¿Quinn estaba dormida o no? – se preguntó.

Y soltando un suspiro muy cortito volvió a besar a Rachel, besos castos sobre sus labios, dos, tres, labios que estaban paralizados de la sorpresa, Rachel estaba en shock, la mayor fantasía de su vida estaba ocurriendo, "Quinn la estaba besando"

¿Qué?

\- Hummm hummm – carraspeó ella, para que Quinn se despierte y pare. Quinn ante ello giró su cabeza y dio un gran y bonito bostezo estilo rugido de un lindo leoncito. Rachel se había derretido en el gesto, estaba muy sorprendida de la mejor forma posible.

Años de no interactuar con Quinn, habían hecho que olvidara muchos modismos adorables de ella, y lo grande que era su adorabilidad.

Quinn abrió sus ojitos y por la cercanía, Rachel se sintió incluso más sorprendida por tanta belleza. Color avellana, sus ojitos eran hipnóticos, tal cuál miras a un león y cuándo parpadeas este ya está a diez centímetros tuyos. Por eso Rachel decía que Quinn era un lindo leoncito, eso, el pelo rubio despeinado por todos sitios en pequeñas ondas, y el rugido.

Y así luciendo muy tímida, se hizo la desentendida, volteó de lado para seguir durmiendo, cómo si no le hubiera robado un beso a Rachel

\- ¿Quinn? – preguntó confusa - ¿Quinn? – volvió a repetir y viendo que no se movía, giró al otro lado para quedar frente a frente con ella.


	12. A ver qué pasa ahora

Capítulo XII: A ver qué pasa ahora

Y Woahhh Quinn era muy bella, y así de cerquita cómo estaba Rachel, ella era impresionante.

\- Ufff – le sacó el aire a Rachel.

\- Hola Quinn – le susurró sonrojada.

\- Hola – susurró ella un pelín más despierta y sonrojada con su lindo ruido de motor. Eso hizo sonreír a Rachel y con ella sonriendo, Quinn sonrió.

\- Y bueno eh – Rachel al ver sonriente a Quinn, ya no le preguntó lo del beso, Quinn se veía un poco mejor, eso era lo importante. Ella aprovechó para tocarle su cabeza, y sus vendas, así cómo el moretón para evaluar el estado de Quinn. Ella cerró los ojos ante el toque de Rachel – Ughhh – volvió a suspirar Rachel al estar tan cerca.

\- No duele mucho – dijo Quinn - fastidia sí, pero no duele mucho. Sólo es lo visual de los moretones – y sí, eso era un desastre, pero en un consuelo, Quinn no sentía dolor, eso era genial.

Rachel en un segundo de valentía, le dio un abrazo de oso a Quinn, uno un tanto no muy fuerte por su mismo estado. Y así teniendo a Quinn recostada sobre ella otra vez le dijo – Quinn lo siento mucho, por todo lo que pude hacer o no, es decir de la cita anterior, el perderme hablando con Finn y dejarte en la mesa esperando – se disculpó ella.

Quinn al estar sobre Rachel, levantó su carita para verle cuándo ella se lo dijo – ok – asintió ella – me crees ¿verdad? – le preguntó otra vez – sí – contestó Quinn agotada.

Quinn se movió y se acomodó mejor sobre su cama, recostada sobre su cama, teniendo a Rachel al costado de ella.

\- ¿Por qué cada que te veo, estás fatal? – le preguntó recordando lo que había dicho Santana. Quinn sólo levantó sus hombros desestimando el tema.

\- Eres muy críptica, ¿sabías? – le preguntó al no obtener respuesta, Quinn sonrió un tanto - ¿estarás bien, si me voy? – le preguntó, Quinn asintió nuevamente – estoy llamando a Samanta – y con eso se fue aturdida y sin querer dejarla ahí, pero con todas sus clases en línea y ocupaciones, no podía quedarse y bien pensó que si Quinn se sentía agotada ,bien podría dormir un buen tiempo.

…

Samanta llegó a la media hora, Quinn estaba aún adormilada en la cama.

\- Eh Lucy, ¿estás mejor? – le preguntó dándole un beso suave en la cabeza, de paso tocándole, notando que tenía un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, aparte de los moretones en su carita.

\- Sí, sólo es lo visual, no duele – le contestó haciendo ademanes.

\- Hey – volvió a decir Samanta, sentada al costado de Quinn - ¿Qué ha pasado mi Lucy, por qué estabas tan cabreada que fuiste de madrugada a la oficina y no me llamaste? – le preguntó .

Quinn lo pensó un momento, no quería mentirle a Samanta pero tampoco le podía decir: "Tú avanzaste, estabas cogiéndote a alguien de la que no me has hablado y yo estoy pagándole a la chica de la cual estaba terriblemente enamorada en el cole, para que finja ser mi novia y ni aún así, logro lo que quiero, me tiene pena, no es ni siquiera mi amiga, seguro estaba teniendo sexo con su novio ahora mismo, y yo tirada en el piso toda la noche porque un capullo me abrió la cabeza, y no sé si quería robar, matarme, ¿si era Finn?"

Quinn sacudió un poco la cabeza, soltó un gran suspiro de exasperación y dijo – creo que estoy muy saturada y hago colera rápido – Samanta no le creyó, tenía que haber más, y conociéndola, supo que, si estaba cerrada en banda, no podría sacarle nada. Ella la abrazó muy fuerte, pero al a vez sólo lo suficiente paran o hacer le daño, ayudándole a sentarse junto a ella, insistió para variar y Quinn para variar, le soltó la sopa, sorprendiendo a Samanta.

\- Y estoy perdiendo mi mente – añadió Quinn

\- No es eso Lucy – dándole un besito en la cien – sólo fue una mala noche – le explicó – yo te iba a hablar de esta chica que me llama la atención… - e iba seguir, pero Quinn intervino.

\- No, no me digas, yo te pedí que avanzaras y eso estás haciendo, no sé por qué estoy enojada – soltó con un lindo puchero – además Alexia es una gran chica.

\- Estás celosa y no voy a remplazarte – le dijo ante el hermoso gesto muy adorable de su Lucy, es más ella le dio un sentido beso, muy dulce a Quinn en sus mejillas.

\- Sam, no estoy celosa – dijo con su ya desarmante puchero – sólo que eres mi mejor amiga y no sé qué haría sin ti, me he acostumbrado a ti y ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti – soltó emotiva

\- Awww Lucy, eso es muy bello – se derretía Samanta esparciendo besitos por su carita – ese lado tuyo tienes que mostrar más, apuesto que eso le gustaría a Rachel, de mi parte sabes que te voy a amar toda la vida, sé que no cómo pareja y eso es un puñetazo muy fuerte.

\- Lo siento Sam – le dijo su Lucy besándole su naricita tantas veces hasta hacerla reír.

\- Ya basta, basta – le decía en broma entrelazando su mano con la de ella – y bueno eso – siguió explicándosele frente a su Lucy – me dijiste que avanzara y estoy tratando, pero es difícil. Te pido que intentes hacer lo mismo Lucy – le pidió.

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Quinn

\- Pues que llegado el año no se acaba la vida – y cuándo Quinn iba a negar – no Lucy, saldrás bien – dijo muy firme – vas a salir bien y luego ¿qué?, debes empezar a hacer relaciones reales a conectarte con la gente. Estoy yo, y siempre lo estaré, pero debes seguir, no planear todo cómo si ya está se acabó todo.

Quinn sólo asintió dándole un beso en la mano a Samanta, ambas sabían que le iba a ser muy difícil el sólo hecho de tratar de hacerlo. Después Quinn le preguntó sobre qué habían encontrado – es muy pronto Lucy – le dijo Samanta y ella volvió a asentir – pero lo de Rachel lo he arreglado – añadió.

…

Con Quinn dormida en su cuarto, y con la puerta cerrada. Finn ni se había dado cuenta que Quinn estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Rachel. Él sólo llegó a su improvisado estudio para coger más cosas e ir hacia su trabajo otra vez.

Rachel había llegado hace más de diez minutos y observando a Finn, se le acercó, Finn estaba muy feliz y no sólo por haber tenido sexo con ella la noche anterior, después de frustrar la cita de Rachel o al menos la última parte, razonó Rachel conociéndole desde siempre, había algo más- ¿Por qué tan feliz amor? – le preguntó entre besos repartidos en su cuello.

\- No sé, ha sido un gran día hasta ahora 8am estoy muy feliz – le dijo. Rachel aprovechó para contarle lo que había pasado con Quinn, él muy críptico dijo - al fin, alguien hizo algo – causado enojo en Rachel, empezando una discusión con su novio.

\- Pero Rachel – razonaba él – el karma va a encontrarte, o que se yo habrá cabreado a alguien – fue lo único que dijo referente a Quinn.

Rachel iba a comenzar su perorata otra vez cuándo Alexia tocó insistentemente la puerta para darle una gran noticia a su parecer, una audición para una obra de teatro en Londres.

Y vaya que le convendría si la cogía.

Alexia usó todas sus cartas para convencerla diciendo que podía usar el Jet de su jefa y llevar a todos sus amigos incluido Finn para la audición ya que, si la cogía, esa era otra historia.

Que saldrían a la noche.

…

Inicio de flashback

\- Ya está – le aseguró Samanta habiendo recibido un mensaje de Alexia. Quinn asintió. Eso era algo grande para ella.

Finn de flashback

…

Al final de ese día, Rachel y amigos partió hacia Inglaterra, a por una audición. Santana no se enteró que Quinn había estado durmiendo en su casa hasta que Rachel se lo dijo en el avión.

El equipo de seguridad de Quinn pudo registrar hasta por debajo de la alfombra del departamento de Finn, según sospechas de ella, una vez que Quinn se fue a su casa a descansar.

…

Rachel pasó la audición para representar una obra de teatro durante dos meses ahí. Ella lo dudo y mucho en un instante, pero al final aceptó.

Una obra financiada por Quinn, creyente del talento de Rachel y fastidiada por la falta de ofertas hacia su persona. Una obra que reunía a muchas figuras públicas, y dónde irían muchos clientes de Quinn, que involucraban en productores directores famosos y en emergentes, claro eso no lo sabría jamás Rachel. Ella sólo estaba tratando de poner en alto el nombre de Rachel, de hacerla destacar, una vez que arranque, todo dependería de ella.

Y qué mejor, que esté dos meses fuera, para que vea otros horizontes y otros lugares y para que esté lejos de Finn. Quién de hecho se iba a cabrear más con ella, y a ella no le importaba nada, es más hasta la hacía sonreír.

Y así Rachel se fue dos meses fuera y Finn se quedó más cabreado con Quinn. Quinn se permitió sonreír más aún.

…

Pasados dos meses y entrado el tercer mes – viernes 17 de Abril en Londres

Quinn fue a recogerla al departamento que estaba alquilando sólo para encontrar a "su novia" en la cama con su novio, media desnuda.

Ufff, ni qué decir, Finn era un buen novio, lo cuál iba en contra de los planes de ella "la novia" de su novia.

\- Me estás engañando – le dijo en broma a ambos, Rachel a horcadas de él, semidesnuda se cubrió con lo primero que vió, Finn empezó a maldecirla por interrumpir, por bloquearla, ella se quedó impávida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿y bien? - les preguntó

\- Quinn ¡ estás demente - le gritó Rachel.

\- Oh cariño, yo sólo venía a recogerte, vamos a desayunar, buenas fotos y volvemos a casa – con una sonrisa que ya detestaba Finn.

\- No, no va a ir a ningún lado contigo – le dijo Finn – es más vamos a salir

\- ¿Así en calidad de qué?, que recuerde yo soy su novia y tú no

\- ¿Qué no? Soy su prometido – soltó petulante Finn

\- ¿El eterno prometido, desde los 16? – le preguntó levantando una ceja.

Y con la siguiente frase de Finn, Quinn se enteraría de aquello que no quería.

\- No, el prometido que se casará con ella el fin de año, ni bien te deje en público, cómo se verá eso ¿Quinn?, te imaginas – picándole Finn le preguntó - ¿y qué opina tu abuelo de esto? - haciendo ademanes con las manos – sabe lo qué estás haciendo o ¿se lo digo yo?

Finn y Quinn se miraban con dagas en lo ojos, Rachel veía todo cuál partido de Tennis.

Quinn no quería hacer cóleras, no podía a menos que quiera desmayarse otra vez, ella tenía pánico de admitir que el contrato se le estaba yendo de las manos, el tiempo apremiaba, seguía avanzando y aún no tenía nada tangible en las manos, y eso la enloquecía.

\- Finn – dijo muy tranquila ella – puedes ir de chismoso con mi tío y lo voy a perder todo, pero creme en esto a Rachel le irá peor y no de mi mano, sino la de él. ¿Estás seguro de querer jugar así?

\- Estás blofeando – contestó él muy amargado, ya vestido enfrentando a Quinn con tan sólo un metro de separación entre ellos.

Quinn se acercó al ras con él y le dijo al oído susurrando para qué él sólo lo supiera – eres un cobarde.

Hummm, ¿Y ahora quién estaba blofeando?

Finn se puso pálido, ¿acaso Quinn lo había descubierto?

Rachel pidió hablar con Finn en el cuarto a solas, Quinn esperó en la sala de estar, momentos después Finn salió rabiando y maldiciendo.

\- Listo, ¿nos vamos? – le preguntó Quinn a Rachel quién lucía cabreada, mucho en realidad.

\- Quinn ¡ - medio gritó parándose delante de ella – no sé porque haces esta clase de cosas – señalándolas a ellas y al cuarto dónde estaba Finn.

\- Porque está en el contrato, vámonos al mall, y de ahí a varios lugares públicos, bonitas fotitos, es todo, qué tengo que saber yo que estabas ocupada.

\- Finn dice que es porque aún le gustas ¿es eso verdad?

\- ¿Es en serio Rachel?, si quisiera un contrato con él se lo hubiera pedido a cambio de ti – incrédula Quinn, jamás iría por ese camino

\- ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿te gusto? O ¿sólo quieres fastidiar mi boda al igual que en mis 16?

\- ¿Es en serio qué te vayas a casar?, ¿cómo, por qué, no tiene sentido Rachel? – se enojó también Quinn y mucho al ver que Finn sólo quería aferrarse a alguien otra vez – tienes un gran futuro por delante de ti.

\- ¿Mi boda es sin sentido? – se volvió a encabronar Rachel – este estúpido contrato es lo que no tiene sentido, tú jugando a esto – haciendo señas al departamento

\- Me importa cero, no está en discusión, vamos a salir y a tomar fotos - ordenó Quinn y con eso se cerró en banda.

Sólo para avanzar unos pasos más y con toda la colera en su mente, ella se desmayó ante los gritos de Rachel por no saber qué estaba pasando.

\- Quinn, Quinn ¡ - gritaba ella y ante no recibir respuestas, llamó a Finn y lo hizo volver quien se asustó al ver a Quinn desmayada y bajo amenazas de Rachel la cargó y la llevaron al hospital, llamando a Samanta.

…

El doctor vino enojado y le volvió a decir lo mismo, que Quinn había hecho colera e ira y no pudiendo hacerlo, ella se había desmayado, su doctor estaba francamente enojado ya que Quinn era una paciente muy rebelde que le hacía difícil su trabajo.

El doctor viendo la actitud de Quinn la sedó diciendo que pasaría todo el día y la noche allí, ya para mañana si todo iba mejor le daría el alta.

\- Mierda Quinn – susurraba Rachel cogiendo su cabello, preocupándose por no saber el estado de Quinn, sospechando de que tenía que haber algo más, ya que los demás no terminan en emergencia sólo porque están iracundos – pasa algo raro – susurró ella.

A la par que se puso a pensar en la pedida de mano de Finn, ella sentada al lado de Quinn, tomándole la mano – raro – susurraba. Finn le había pedido la mano cuándo ellos estaban teniendo problemas y ella por alguna razón le dijo que sí y el también le dijo que sí.

\- ¿Ha sido muy apresurado? – se quedó pensado

A la para que también pensaba en Quinn, los tres meses que habían pasado juntas, había habido, cenas, viajes, reuniones con capullos en su ciudad, en otras, todas con las personas necesarias en el momento necesario, justo lo necesario que necesites para surgir.

Ella creciendo de a pocos con sus propios méritos y gracias al empujón que le había dado Quinn, de poco en poco, pero iba genial.

\- La relación de ambas, aún no sabía que decir, pero no era malo ni genial tampoco – lo reconoció Rachel, e incluso se puso por primera vez a pensar - ¿y si la mala de todo esto no es Quinn?, y ¿si el que hace toda la manipulación es Finn? Y ¿si hay mentiras o la falta de comunicación, por los inventos? de ¿quién sería de Finn o de Quinn? ¿por qué motivo?

Por primera vez en su vida, ella estaba muy confundida.

Dicen que el amor no tiene límites.

Digo que, si necesitas así, un conjunto de pura mierda para lograrlo, a la larga, al pasar los años, no vale la pena. Y eso es decirlo de manera amigable.

Su boda aún más cerca y ella por primera vez preguntándose si era lo correcto.

Y aún más preocupante en su mente, su boda no el preocupaba mucho, eso la asustó tanto cómo el hecho de que Quinn hacía rabia e ira todos los días con sus inversores y nunca se había puesto mal, salvo cuándo se trataba de ella. Las dos veces que había estado en el hospital había sido la primera porque ella no obtuvo su audición, la segunda por una pelea con Finn acerca de ella.

\- Joder – soltó ella con una gran exhalación viendo que el pecho de Quinn subía y bajaba con cada exhalación de ella, que estaba plácidamente dormida, tan bella cómo una princesa.


	13. Esto va a pasar contigo o sin ti

Capítulo XIII: Esto va a pasar contigo o sin ti

Quinn seguía en el hospital, ya era el siguiente día y ella estaba despertando por la mañana, Rachel estaba dormida en el sillón al costado de ella y Quinn que la vio así, la meció levemente para que se levante.

\- Hey hermosa, arriba bebé – le susurró y eso hizo el truco, Rachel se despertó y por su mismo estado se sonrojó mucho, ya que su pelito estaba desordenado y su maquillaje era poquísimo, pero para Quinn, Rachel estaba demasiado hermosa cómo para no decírselo – estás demasiado hermosa – le dijo y obvio que Rachel se sonrojó aún más e intento arreglarse bajo la intensa mirada de Quinn.

\- Hola, hasta que despertaste – le dijo sonriendo tontamente bajo la intensa mirada de Quinn que también sonreía tontamente al verla tan, pero tan adorable.

Huh

Eso le hizo pensar a Rachel que ellas estaban haciendo cosas que las parejas hacen juntas, todo con sonrisas afines, y antes de ni siquiera darse cuenta, Quinn se encontraba acorralando a Rachel en una de las paredes del hospital, ella apoyada en la pared y Quinn al raz de ella.

\- Hola bebé – le susurró y Rachel tragó espeso, Quinn era muy hermosa, así sin ojeras, relajada, y aunque no tuviera maquillaje, la belleza de Quinn le impactaba y mucho.

\- Q..Quinn ¿qué haces? – tartamudeó ella al verla tan cerca y Quinn pensando que si pasaba mucho tiempo Rachel se iría hacia atrás. Quinn con ambas manos le cogió el rostro y la besó, oyendo un suspiro sin saber si era de ella o de Rachel.

Quinn no se detuvo, y cogiéndole su carita con ambas manos la besó con todo lo que tuvo, apasionadamente, sin permitir que Rachel se apartara del beso, aunque muchos esfuerzos no hacía. Ella estaba perdida en los labios de Quinn, en la dulzura de su actuar, en lo delicioso que había al explorar la boca de la otra con la lengua, cada centímetro de ella.

\- Mierda - suspiró Rachel al separarse por tener que respirar, sólo breves momentos, después volvió a besarla cogiendo con ambas manos la cintura de Quinn y atrayéndola hacia ella, con muchos gemidos de por medio, envueltas ambas en la pasión del momento sin poder alejarse una de la otra hasta qué…

\- Hummm hummm – carraspeo Santana con lo que Rachel a regañadientes se separó de Quinn muy roja cómo tomate al igual que Quinn, que tenía una dulce sonrisa.

\- Yo, yo me tengo que ir – le dijo apresuradamente saliendo casi corriendo del cuarto

\- Rach no por favor – alcanzó a decir Quinn, sin embargo, ella ya se había ido.

\- Humm hummm – volvió a decir Santana enfrentada a ella – creo que es hora de que hablemos - le soltó con los brazos cruzados y Quinn, aunque asustada ya que no sabía si Santana le iba a patear el trasero, igual asintió, ella por fin iba a hablar con la mujer que había sido su mejor amiga y que más ganas le tenía, más que Finn. Más el beso que le había dado Rachel le daba valor para hacer todo.

…

Y en cuanto a manipulación, ella pensó, que tanto Finn cómo Quinn lo hacían, la diferencia, Quinn lo estipuló en un contrato y era muy visible, lo hacía por la carrera de Rachel, no por el ascenso o la plata que pudiera ganar, eso sólo eran escusas.

Finn a diferencia más allá de ser un novio amoroso, perseguía sus propias motivaciones, el hecho de que creía que su felicidad estaba con Rachel y qué sólo la podría alcanzar con ella, y de la mano de ella, lograría el ascenso que deseaba.

Cuando la felicidad es algo que tienes que tener por ti mismo, nunca basarla en nadie, porque le día que no esté, ya está, se te acabo el mundo, se te cortó la vida. Es por eso.

Ese día Quinn y Rachel iban a salir a una reunión dónde le iban a dar a la empresa un premio por su desempeño en cierta área.

Quinn invitó a Rachel – a ver qué pasa ahora – se dijo Quinn creyendo que cada fin de mes que salía con ella, siempre algo malo ocurría, cómo su asalto, el hecho de Londres, otro en dónde Finn la llamó y ella se quedó en visto en un restaurante muy concurrido, y otros casos así, siempre al fin de mes. Así que por eso Quinn se dijo - a ver qué pasa ahora – esperando lo peor, y para nada preparada para lo mejor.

…

Rachel muy apresurada subió al carro y le dijo a Ollie que la llevara a su departamento a prepararse y de ahí a encontrar a Alexia para empezar su día, sin saber que le había poseído para no rechazar a Quinn de ese fabuloso beso.

\- Mierda – susurró perdiendo su mirada por la ventana.

Ollie observaba todo muy atento atravez del espejo retrovisor notando que algo había pasado – ojalá algo bueno – pensaba.

…

Rachel llegó a su departamento dónde la esperaba Alexia para acompañarle a otra audición para una obra en el mismo New York.

Rachel con las energías renovadas se decidió a empezar su día y a no pensar en Quinn y en Finn, ese día tenía que ser sobre ella, y a por todo se dijo antes de cambiarse y volver a salir.

…

Finn seguía encabronado con Quinn y ahora estaba más preocupado pensando que Quinn sabía,

\- ¿Y qué sabía, cuánto, acaso le iba a decir a Rachel? – se preguntó asustado

\- No – se respondió solo – no le puede decir y si lo hace negaré todo, ella me creerá

…

\- Así que – dijo Santana todavía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirándole no con dagas, sino más bien, estudiándola, y eso lo sabía Quinn.

\- Ayúdame – pidió Quinn señalándole la ropa y moviéndose un poco lento

\- No necesitabas ayuda antes – le dijo Santana, pero igual le alcanzó su ropa lanzando un gemido al ver la espalda de Quinn cuando ella e quitó la bata para poder vestirse.

Quinn le estaba dando la espalda a fin de tener algo de privacidad ya que se encontraba semidesnuda.

Santana caminó hacia ella y con Quinn poniendo ambas manos hacia su camilla, Santana se paró atrás de ella observando aún con mucho más detalle su espalda sin vergüenza alguna en lo que Quinn se sonrojaba por estar en esa posición de sumisión ante quien había sido su mejor amiga.

\- Aquí – preguntó Santana sin soltar la pregunta tocando una cicatriz a lo largo de su columna en la espalda baja.

\- Mi carro contra un camión – le contestó ella – la casi boda

\- Aquí – volvió a preguntar tocando una cicatriz a la altura de su hombro derecho, varias de ellas.

\- Russell – contestó ella

\- Maldito Russell – no pudo evitar maldecirlo y Quinn asintió.

\- Aquí – toco otra a la altura de la costilla izquierda

\- Caí de la escalera y me rompí varias costillas, también Russell – le dijo volteándose y mirando a su amiga quien tenía la vista medianamente nublada con las lágrimas no derramadas de tristeza por Quinn a la par de ira contra Russell.

\- Aquí – preguntó esta vez Quinn colocando la mano de Santana sobre su corazón, ambas respirando superficialmente – mi bebé, Rachel y tú – le contestó cómo diciendo que alejarse de los tres le había roto el corazón.

\- Ahhh mierda – le susurró Santana mirándole a los ojos derramando una lágrima solitaria, mima que fue seguida por Quinn, ambas llorando una frente a la otra.

Quinn sin saber que iba a hacer Santana, y Santana sin saber si abrazar a Quinn o correr a destrozar a Russell.

Al final la abrazó dejándose llorar al igual que Quinn sobre su hombro, momento que fue presenciado y fotografiado por Finn, a fin de tener algo contra Quinn.

Y con él retirándose, ambas mujeres se abrazaron un poco más, ambas regulando su respiración – aún estoy enojada contigo – le susurró Santana

\- Lo sé – respondió ella

\- Aún me debes muchas explicaciones – también le dijo apartándose de ella y apoyándola contra la camilla.

\- Lo sé – volvió a repetir Quinn

\- Y ya, que amas a mi Rachel – le soltó y Quinn no lo negó – supongo que tendremos que hablar un punto de equilibrio, ya que nos vamos a ver mucho más – añadió observando a Quinn asentir sonriente, limpiándose las lágrimas esta vez de felicidad. Su Santana le estaba dando una oportunidad y eso era demasiado grande para Quinn.

Santana después le ayudó a vestirse y así ambas partieron hacia el departamento que Quinn compartía con Rachel o debía compartir, dónde se quedaron hasta tarde conversando de todo y nada, un trago que otro para Santana, jugo para Quinn ya que recién salía del hospital, a conversar de todo lo que se perdieron una de la otra durante todos esos años.

…

Santana no le perdonó todo, le dijo que necesitaba tiempo y Quinn muy emotiva se lo concedió.

Y ya con eso, Quinn agotada emocionalmente antes de recostarse en su cama a descansar habló con Samanta y Alexia para ver cómo iba su trabajo, ya después de eso se recostó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, muy feliz por el día que había tenido, besando a Rachel, no negando a nadie que amaba a Rachel, posiblemente reconciliándose con Santana.

\- Ufff, estoy demasiado feliz – decía al aire y con eso se durmió un par de horas hasta que el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada la sobresaltó pensando en quién podía ser, sólo Samanta y Rachel tenían llave.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó, pero nadie contestó, ella se paró y se fue a buscar quien, cuando sintió dos brazos empujándole hacia la pared – mierda - susurró, pero no se asustó, el mismo aroma de Rachel le decía que ella había sido.

\- Hola Quinn – le susurró Rachel un pelín ebria en el cuello mordiéndoselo.

\- Ahhhhh – soltó Quinn entre un gemido – Rachel bebé ¿qué pasa? – preguntó empujándole un poco para poder ver su rostro.

\- Estoy demasiado feliz – le contestó Rachel – eh audicionado y he cogido un papel para la gran obra en New york, aquí mismo, y estoy muy feliz – volvió a repetir besando a Quinn apasionadamente haciéndole perder el foco y orientación, llevándosela a la cama y arrojándola sobre ella causado una gran sorpresa.

\- Rach, bebé, estás ebria, no quieres hacer esto, te vas a arrepentir mañana – le dijo sin querer aprovecharse de ella bajo ese estado.

\- ¿No quieres besarme? – le preguntó con un desarmador puchero que derritió a Quinn.

\- Awww bebé, claro que quiero, me muero por besarte, pero no me voy a aprovechar de ti – le soltó admirando la belleza de Rachel.

\- Quinn estoy consciente, no estoy tan ebria, sólo lo suficiente para darme valentía – le contestó ella a horcadas de Quinn.

\- ¿Valentía para qué bebé? – preguntó derretida de amor por la visión de Rachel siendo muy adorable.

\- Para tener sexo contigo toda la noche – le respondió con una sonrisa depredadora que envió corrientes sobre su columna y hacer latir su corazón como loco.

\- Yo quiero hacer el amor Rach, hacerte el amor – le dijo ya indefensa a lo que Rachel quería hacer con ella. Rachel podía hacer lo que quiera con ella.

\- Quinn – dijo seriamente – esto va a pasar contigo o sin ti – dijo intentando poner sus brazos en jarra y fallando por su propio estado de embriaguez y adorabilidad, Quinn asintió, Rachel podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, repito.

Ufff

Y así Rachel le ayudó a Quinn a desvestirse muy rápido y a ella misma, teniendo dificultades con su ropa, Quinn le ayudó, ambas se besaron apasionadamente después de eso, ambas muy desnudas teniendo contacto piel con piel demasiado excitadas ambas.

\- Mierda – susurraba una y la otra entre besos y gemidos – joder - susurraba Quinn

\- Awww bebé, eso es justo lo que trato de hacerte mi Quinn - le susurró en la oreja para después morderla mientras sus manos aprovechaban en tocar todo lo que pudieran, una a la otra, ambas muy encendidas.

Quinn volteó a Rachel sobre su cama, la inmovilizó con su cuerpo y después de besarla apasionadamente, empezó a esparcir deliciosos besos sobre cada centímetro de su cuerpo bajando pro su abdomen, recorriendo sus muslos, ignorando el paquete de nervios en la zona intima de Rachel, todo seguido de maldiciones y gemidos de ambas.

Rachel se volteó en la cama, y Quinn miró enamorada el lindo culito de su Rachel, a ella le encantaba su culito, le dio besos, masajeo y hasta mordió provocando aún más gemidos en Rachel.

\- Quinn te necesito, te necesito – rogaba Rachel, pero Quinn no podía seguir, no se iba a aprovechar de Rachel por más que ella se lo pidiera, Rachel estaba un pelín ebria, era por eso.

Quinn cubrió a Rachel con su cuerpo, Rachel boca a bajo del colchón, Quinn encima de ella con los pezones muy erectos.

\- Sóbate mi amor, muévete – le susurró en la oreja mientras le mordía un lóbulo, cogía con una mano su cintura y con la otra entrelazaba sus manos con las de su Rachel.

Rachel empezó a moverse, a sobar su lindo culito sobre la intimidad de su Quinn, ambas jorobando, follando el cuerpo de la otra, ambas con el sólo roce de sus cuerpos.

\- Ahhhhh¡ - gritaba Quinn excitada mordiendo la espalda de su Rachel

\- Ahhhhhhhhh ¡ - gritaba más Rachel al ser más vocal y moviéndose más contra su Quinn y contra el colchón. Al final Quinn entrelazando sus manos, ya que Rachel quería y necesitaba usarlas, pero ese no era el plan de Quinn.

\- Ya habrá otra oportunidad – se decía mientras adoraba el cuerpo de su amada.

Muchos gemidos, gimoteos, maldiciones después, Rachel se vino fuertemente, Quinn después de unos golpes más después cogiendo fuertemente el trasero de Rachel, también,

Muchas respiraciones forzadas se oyeron después, ambas tratando de respirar más, ambas tocándose, admirándose, amándose, una con otra.

\- Te amo Rach, te amo – le había susurrado Quinn muchas veces esa noche.

Rachel estaba dormida, agotada por tan delicioso ejercicio y así sin más, Quinn hizo de cuchara mayor, se acurrucó con ella, besando la espaldita de su amor, besando cada centímetro que podía, amando y a la par respetando en demasía a su amada.

\- Te amo – volvía decirle acurrucada con su Rachel.

Ambas dormirían así esa noche, ambas muy satisfechas, ambas amándose sin saber lo que pensaba la otra.

…

Ya por la mañana, Rachel fue la primera en despertar, acurrucada en los brazos de Quinn y haciendo catarsis recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, asustada se movió muy rápido.

\- Mierda – susurró mirando la forma tan adorable de Quinn, enroscada alrededor de ella – mierda – volvió a decir.

Para después pararse, coger la ropa que podía y salir pitando de ahí, cómo si el sólo hecho de tocar a Quinn la encendiera con fuego.

Dejando a Quinn ahí y así, que Rachel sin saber se hacía la dormida y era consciente de cuanto enloquecía Rachel.


	14. El factor Fabray

Capítulo XIV: El factor "Fabray"

Quinn después de que Rachel se fue se permitió llorar, acurrucarse, disfrutar del aroma de Rachel.

\- Mierda – decía – te amo, estoy tan enamorada de ti bebé – decía al aire y sin reservas demasiado feliz, llorando, pero de felicidad al poder haberla tenido en sus brazos.

Pensando que Rachel tenía mucho en su plato, ella le iba a dar todo el tiempo que Rachel quisiera, ella la amaba y la iba a esperar deseando que su Rach llegue a alcanzarla y amarla tanto cómo ella lo hacía.

\- Hay que tener paciencia y fe – se dijo tal cuál su abuelo se lo había dicho.

Y así con mucha fuerza en su corazón, se levantó y se preparó para su día.

Y se permitió sonreír aún más, cuando recibió noticias de Alexia sobre la última audición de Rachel, una gran obra de teatro, que le iba a consumir casi todo su tiempo, pero que iba a hacer destacar muchísimo a Rachel, Quinn estaba demasiado feliz por ello.

Y así, se pasaron los siguientes tres meses, llegando a los seis meses, junio.

Quinn trabajaba, pasaba su tiempo restando con Rachel conversado de todo y nada. había días en que ella estando trabajando Rachel venía y la besaba apasionadamente sacudiendo todo su mundo.

\- Mierda Rach – gemía ella cuándo Rachel mordía su labio inferior y lo jalaba – tócame – le suplicaba y Rachel lo hacía, con ambas de sus manos acariciando todo su torso superior, sus abdominales, sus senos, sus pezones.

\- Ahhhhhhhh¡ - gritaba y gemía Quinn – Rachel la besaba más y más y así cómo había iniciado muy repentino, volvía a irse dejando un dulce beso sobre Quinn y la estela de su aroma.

\- Rach por favor – pedía Quinn intentando tratar que ella se quede, más Rachel siempre se iba, dejándola confusa, pero esperanzada, ya que el tiempo cada nada seguía avanzando y la carrera de Rachel también, eso era lo más importante para Quinn.

\- Está confundida – decía – le voy a dar tiempo.

…

A pesar de esperar lo peor, Quinn deseaba que fuera a mejor, ella estaba vestida impecablemente, un vestido de noche rojo, ella llevaba sus gafas redondas, estaba muy guapa.

Quinn fue por su lado, decidió que se iba a encontrar con Rachel en la entrada, y de ahí juntas y a ver qué pasa, un gran evento esa noche.

Quinn llegó primero, diez minutos después llegó Rachel. Ollie fue a abrirle la puerta, y una vez que salió, Quinn le tendió la mano para guiarla…

\- Hola Rachel, estas muy hermosa hoy – le saludó Quinn diciendo completamente la verdad, Rachel había venido con un vestido blanco muy hermoso y largo.

\- Hola – dijo Rachel, pero cuándo vio a Quinn, se quedó impactada por lo impresionante que se veía y hasta se sonrojó porque no podía dejar de mirarla., cosa que derritió a Quinn.

Quinn sólo asintió sonriendo, tomó su mano y la guio hacia la entrada dónde había muchos fotógrafos invitados a la gala, Quinn hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mostrar a Rachel, para que el foco de todo se fije en ella. Rachel ya estaba ganándose un nombre por sí misma, actualmente estaba en una obra de teatro en New York, su cuarta dónde ella era la protagonista, seis días a la semana, y era un musical, qué mejor que eso para ella, ya que le encantaban.

Fotito reglamentaria, pasaron al evento…

\- Tomemos una mesa – le pidió un tanto cansada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo Quinn se cansaba cada vez más, se agotaba más, por lo mismo de su estado de salud. Samanta llegó al poco rato con Alexia, ambas ya salían oficialmente.

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en una mesa, comieron y bebieron, Quinn sólo un vaso con agua. La reunión, demoró mucho, demasiados actos promocionales y la misma premiación en la que subía cada tanto un ejecutivo al podio a dar su discurso.

Finn estaba en otra mesa, junto a otros ejecutivos senior, echándole dagas a Quinn por estar sentado con su Rachel.

La premiación siguió hasta que le tocó el turno a su empresa, y para que, para ganar, para recibir un trofeo que a juicio de Quinn lo podía usar cómo "separa libros". Las cámaras se enfocaron en Quinn, quién se levantó ante aplausos, subió al podio y para gran consternación de Rachel, ella llamó a Finn, ella claramente se quedó muy sorprendida por el acto.

Ella y él pensaron que Quinn de ganar iba a echarse la gloria y así, agradeciendo hasta las rocas que había pateado, pero no, ella no subió para eso y tampoco para humillarlo, ya que pertenecían a la misma empresa pero en diferentes cedes.

Ella sorprendió a todos, incluida a Samanta que no se la vio venir...

\- Hola a todos, muchas gracias a todo lo que es bueno en esta vida por permitirme estar aquí hoy, frente a ustedes y sobre todo de tener este gran honor – miró el premio y lo levantó – y por haberlo ganado – entre aplausos y vítores de alegría – a la innovación y tecnología, me siento muy feliz y muy agradecida…

Esa parte estaba bien, eso era lo que se decía, se echaban premiso encima y luego se iban, pero eso no pasó.

Quinn cogió el podio con ambas manos a fin de buscar equilibrio, su enfermedad estaba haciendo mella en ella – por trabajar y conocer a tanta gente capacitada, orgullosa del trabajo que hace y el producto que otorga a nuestra sociedad y es así que, teniendo a una persona en mente, mejor lo llamó para que él mismo se los diga, Finn Hudson, ejecutivo senior en la cede norte, por favor sube campeón….

Dijo y con lo mismo sorprendió a todos, incluido Finn que en ese momento estaba tomando un vaso de vodka y casi lo escupe con la sorpresa, limpiándose todo lo que pudo.

\- Venga campeón, no nos dejes esperando – acompañó sus palabras con un ademán, y con gran sonrisa. Finn subió y ella siguió agradeciendo y destacando lo trabajador e inteligente que era, cómo de orgullosa se sentía por trabajar con persona así. Y para colmo llamó a Rachel, eso sí fue un sorpresón y para que la llamó, sería aún más.

\- Rachel Barbara Berry, venga – pidió Quinn y ella lo hizo entre aplausos también – les presentó a mi novia, a la luz de mis ojos, a mi adoración, ella es una gran actriz, muy buena ciertamente, he de decir que me llevo el mejor premio esta noche – añadió con sonrisa dándole un beso muy dulce en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar a los tres. Finn de ira.

Para después hablar de Rachel y cómo la conoció en una de las cuatro obras que ya llevaba ella en seis meses, incluido el bonito árbol que había hecho en su primera obra, y cómo de sorprendente y de encantadora le resultó su actuación – oh boy, cómo adore a ese árbol – dijo cómo broma y todos rieron – y Finn, buen hombre – le dijo mirándole estrechando su mano, ambos sonrientes, Finn queriendo matarla, ella muy cachosa, pero muy sabia también. Ella había subido a Finn al podio para que no interfiera con su declaración para con Rachel, estando allí arriba limitaba su accionar, pero también para aprovechar el talento que él tenía, que Quinn no podía negar, él era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Ahora los dos estaban en el podio a cada lado de Quinn y ninguno de los dos sabían por qué. Samanta y Alexia tampoco, Santana y Kurt entre los invitados menos. Parecía que Quinn se estaba divirtiendo controlando la situación, es ahí que decidió darle un impulso tremendo a Finn, incluso encaminándolo hacia su puesto, podrían decir algunos con un discurso encantador y a Rachel aún más plataforma, más exposición o vistas.

Y así agradeciendo los tres, ante vítores y aplausos, Quinn dijo – oh por favor siéntense – guiando a la pareja para que se siente cada quién a su lugar – no sé qué haría sin ustedes dos- soltó- estoy demasiado agradecida – dijo finalmente y con una reverencia se retiró entre aplausos, a lo lejos su abuelo observaba todo.

Quinn dio una ovación de pie, una ronda de aplausos para todos, y con eso bajó muy agotada primero a los servicios y luego a casa, ese era el plan.

\- Estuve bien, todo lo que dije, estuvo bien – se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba – necesito ayuda y Finn lo hará – se dijo por más que ya cargaba sobre sus hombros varios "secretos" de Finn, uno más asqueroso que el otro, más no era su lugar decirlo, ella no era chismosa.

Su abuelo estaba en la premiación, mirando todo, sin decir nada. él no era un tonto, jamás sería un tonto, algo pasaba, el se dio cuenta y riendo cómo niño se alegró de tener un nuevo acertijo que resolver.

\- A lo hecho pecho – se dijo Quinn– y a enfrentar lo que venga y a ver qué pasa – al tener que enfrentar a su abuelo mañana temprano le había dicho el asistente de su abuelo.

Quinn recostándose sobre una pared para descansar evaluó todo muy rápido en su mente, su finalidad, proteger a su Rachel por encima de todo. Así que pensó – si su abuelo incluso si revisaba las finanzas de Rachel, Samanta había sido tan buena ocultando cosas, que él no iba a poder seguirle el rastro, salvo que se obsesione en todo. El departamento, el carro, todo estaba a nombre de Rachel, no le podían quitar nada. el resto del pago, 50 grandes para ella y 10 puntas para sus amigos, todo estaba bien.

La plata nunca fue el problema.

Rachel fue a por ella, a buscarla, después de lo que pasó en el podio con todo el discurso y buscándole la encontró en los servicios, preocupada de lo que dijo, el porqué del discurso hacia Finn, y de su propio estado.

\- Hey Quinn – dijo Rachel al encontrarla

\- Hola – sonó muy amigable, creyó Rachel y observándole le preguntó - ¿estás ebria?

Quinn se rió y mucho, y era tan adorable, caray – estoy mareada, sí – le dijo, porque así era, estaba mareada pero no por tomar mucho, sino por mesclar medicina y alcohol, aunque su discurso no fue influenciado del mismo. Ella no estaba tan cruda.

\- ¿Entonces? – pensó – ¿debería hablarle de esto o después? – y viendo que se movía un poco errática – le dijo – nos vamos – y Quinn asintió riendo.

Y mierda, Rachel se quedó embobada por el sonido tan bello que había hecho y la facilidad de Quinn para lucir tremendamente adorable, mientras sonreía y hacía unos gestos muy adorables con ese vestido rojo y sus adorables lentes redondos.

\- Ay su sonrisa – se decía Quinn – el ruidito de su risa es demasiado adorable – awww – Rachel se derretía por cada cosa que hacía Quinn, mientras Finn no dejaba de estrechar manos con cada ejecutivo que se le acercaba a felicitarlo - ¿A qué juegas Quinn? – se preguntaba él.

Samanta vió cómo Rachel se llevaba a Quinn y entrelazando su mano con Alexia que también miraba, deseo que esta noche si terminara bien para Quinn, sólo eso la contuvo de correr y cogerla en un abrazo apapachante. Y cómo sopesando la probabilidad de eso vio a Finn que estaba en el bar muy bebido después de todo lo que había pasado, festejando.

Rachel subió al carro a Quinn y ambas se fueron con Ollie hacia el departamento de ella, dónde en el camino ella se durmió sobre el hombro de ella.

En el camino, Ollie las observaba, y al igual que Samanta deseaba que todo terminara bien para Quinn.

\- No sé de qué ha ido el discurso de hoy – le dijo intentando hacer conversación Ollie mientras manejaba.

\- Lo sé, estoy incrédula – contestó observando a Quinn acariciándole delicadamente

\- Ella te ama, sabes – le señaló

\- Lo sé – dijo mirándole

\- No he visto que mire a alguien como te mira a ti, incluida Samanta, el amor es puro, no se finge – haciendo que Rachel se quede sin habla.

\- ¿Ni a Samanta? – le replicó

\- Rachel – entre risas – eso te queda de todo. Concéntrate – le pidió

\- Uff no sé Ollie, estoy confundida - le dijo ella

\- Creo que tanto Samanta cómo Quinn se conocen desde mucho y ay que no me oiga llamarle por el primer nombre – entre risas cómo pidiendo que Rachel no le diga

\- Tranquilo, no le diré – le dijo

\- Y creo también que cada cual ha elegido a su pareja desde hace mucho – dijo sabiamente

\- Tú y ella es la única que le saca su lado "dulce", la veo cómo sonríe y me preguntó "¿Por qué no deja ver ese lado suyo? Más a menudo" – eso cómo que picó a Rachel, y Ollie se dio cuenta – dale, no tengas miedo, lánzate al amor Rachel – añadió.

Quinn hizo un pequeño ruidito y Rachel creyendo que tenía frío, la cubrió con su abrigo.

Ollie miraba su interacción encantado, ver a dos personas en el amor, es algo único, ver a dos personas en el amor sin saberlo, es algo desquiciante.

\- Rachel aviéntate, sin miedo – le volvió a decir

\- No sé a lo que te refieres – le contestó bromeando con él.

\- La forma en que la miras, a eso me refiero – y viendo a Rachel dudosa, decidió dejarla.

Rachel estaba muy confundida, su corazón dividido entre Finn y ella. Y lo que más le asustaba sabía Rachel, sólo había una al que ella amaba, sólo una persona.

Rachel estaba cansada de tener tantas preguntas, tantas dudas en la cabeza sin ser contestadas, a lo mejor tenía que hacer lo que Ollie le dijo y sólo lanzarse y ser feliz.

¿Qué iba a perder?

Rachel checando a Finn por el WhatsApp vio que estaba muy embriagado tomando con amigos.

\- Bueno, él dormirá en algún sillón – se dijo, ya conocía que cuando Finn festejaba se quedaba con todos sus amigos hasta el final, y terminaba en la casa de alguno de ellos.

La relación con él tampoco estaba del todo bien, y no sólo era por Quinn y cada gesto romántico que tenía para con ella, sea del contrato o no, su noviazgo se había vuelto una rutina, quiera o no aceptarlo, y las pocas veces que Quinn los encontró acariciándose o apunto de tener sexo, era sólo un intento de recuperar la chispa que tenían antes. Incluso la pedida de mano, tenía que ser un acto de amor puro, no de un intento de querer salvar la relación, cosa que pasó

Menudo lío.

Pero en cambio con Quinn todo fluía naturalmente, ella la amaba, le había escuchado decirlo. Rachel estaba muy confundida y esta vez no era sobre su carrera, que iba muy bien, era sobre Quinn y Finn.

Un cuarto de hora después, llegaron, Ollie las ayudó a subir, sobre todo a Quinn – eh, eh, estoy bien – le decía ella - ¿dónde está mi Rachel? – preguntaba – quiero saber si ha llegado bien – intentando ser amenazante pero sólo se veía más adorable.

Rachel muy sonrojada le dijo – estoy aquí – levantando su mano haciéndose notar por Quinn. Ollie se despidió educadamente y se fue dejando a las dos damas en su departamento riendo por lo adorable y hermosa de su jefa.

\- Estás rojita – le dijo cogiendo ambas mejillas de Rachel – y estas muy hermosa

\- Gracias Quinn – le contestó sonrojada

Quinn lucía un poco mareada, eso le causó curiosidad ya que no la había visto tomar mucho, a menos que haya sido bajando del podio que se haya levantado una botella por sí sola, y no olía a alcohol tampoco.

Rachel llevó a Quinn a su dormitorio, y la desvistió a fin de que se duerma, no hubiera pensado que Quinn también la estaba desvistiendo y cuándo no encontraba el cierre o el botón ponía un puchero muy adorable, que derretía a Rachel – awww Quinn – le decía.


	15. Mi amor

Capítulo XV: Mi amor

_Rachel llevó a Quinn a su dormitorio, y la desvistió a fin de que se duerma, no hubiera pensado que Quinn también la estaba desvistiendo y cuándo no encontraba el cierre o el botón ponía un puchero muy adorable, que derretía a Rachel – awww Quinn – le decía. _

\- Soy Lucy – le dijo con una voz muy bella.

\- Lucy – le susurró ella con una gran sonrisa - ¿qué estás haciendo? - Viendo que Quinn intentaba desvestirla.

\- Fuera el vestido, duerme conmigo – le susurró pegando su frente contra la suya.

\- Quinn – resopló Rachel – no puedo

\- Es tarde, no te vayas – le suplicó con un gran puchero.

\- Qué mierda estoy haciendo – se decía internamente - ¿qué debo hacer?

\- Quinn estoy confundida – le dijo

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sin bra y sólo con bragas y sus tacones, Rachel no pudo evitar mirar y morderse el labio, Quinn era toda una fantasía

\- Pienso demasiado – le contestó

\- No pienses – le susurró Quinn – Rach te amo – le confesó mirándole amorosamente muy de cerquita – te amo – volvió a repetir.

Quinn cogió con ambas manos la carita de Rachel y la besó, y Rachel mando a la misma, a todos sus paradigmas y problemas, y sólo se dejó estar y beso a beso, no sólo un pico cómo en la ceremonia o dos picos robados, esta vez sí hubo toda la intensión, mucho más que cada visita práctica de Rachel a la oficina de Quinn.

Quinn besó a su Rachel, primero muy despacio, cómo quién prueba un nuevo sabor de dona, sólo que ella estaba descubriendo a su Rachel, adorándola, la del cole, la de siempre, un labio, luego el otro, luego pidió permiso con su lengua la de ella y para gran sorpresa Rachel también se dejó estar, besándose apasionadamente ambas, emitiendo gemidos cada nada, parando sólo para respirar.

Oh, el nervio ¡… la necesidad insana de respirar, la única vez que se separaron.

\- Mierda Rach, estoy mareada – le susurró sobre sus labios, ella se rió un tanto.

\- No creo que sea del beso – le dijo Rachel cómo quien provoca a la misma naturaleza.

\- Es del beso, estoy alucinada – le contestó mirándola, así muy cerquita chocando su frente con la suya – te amo y estoy mareada – le dijo cerrando sus ojitos tratando de ubicarse. Quinn quien sabía el porqué, pero no podía decirle a Rachel. Quién al verla así realmente se preocupó, pensó que talvez sí se había pasado de copas, pero no olía a alcohol, eso no tenía sentido.

\- Y eso no importa – se dijo internamente – yo la voy a cuidar y no voy a pensar qué significa eso, después lo haré.

Rachel ayudó a Quinn a sacarse el vestido, la acostó en su gran cama, ayudándole a sacarse la joyería y los tacones.

\- Por favor, por favor, quédate conmigo - le pidió Quinn o Lucy o Quinn cogiendo el consejo de Samanta siendo Lucy, dejándose estar.

\- Cálmate, cálmate – le pidió ella cogiendo su rostro, notando que estaba un tanto inquieta – me quedo contigo – dijo para después empezar a quitarse el vestido y todo lo demás, observando que Quinn había cerrado los ojos, pero se estaba mordiendo el labio, respetando su pudor e intimidad y a la vez quejándose por no poder ver.

\- Awww – se derretía Rachel, ver este lado de ella era increíble, Quinn era realmente adorable y sexy a la par, era una cosa fantástica – y a ser valiente – se dijo.

\- Quinn ya nos hemos visto desnudas antes – acariciando el rostro de su bebé – podemos dormir así, si puedes controlarte – la picó en broma y Quinn demasiado feliz asintió frenéticamente provocando carcajadas en ambas.

Ambas se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, Quinn recostada sobre la cama semi desnuda, Rachel al costado de ella en igual condición, así durmieron ambas acurrucadas, abrazándose, conteniéndose.

…

Rachel se despertó junto a Quinn en su enorme cama muy suavecita, ella se despertó primero, girando su cabecita para ver a Quinn muy dormida con un gesto adorable y muy acurrucada en sí misma. Una imagen demasiado linda.

Rachel se quedó pensando en cómo había terminado el día anterior, en cómo la había besado y se había sentido alucinante, esa chispa que tanto buscaba, eso "delicioso" que es besarse apasionadamente con alguien que te dice que te ama con todo su ser, no sabía en sí, de que sí se trataba de su mismo estado o ¿Qué?

Todavía tenía demasiadas dudas encima, demasiadas preguntas.

¿Haría lo que Ollie le dijo y lanzarse al amor?

Y así con una decisión en mente rápida la dejó dormir un poco más, le preparó un desayuno muy rico, se comunicó con sus amigos y con Finn, quien todavía seguía durmiendo la mona.

Quinn se despertó después de dos horas a desayunar con ella, y por muy loco que le pareciera a Rachel, Quinn parecía más pequeña, un poco más débil, por las mañanas, cosa que le pareció raro, pero pasó de eso a fin de aclarar muchas de sus dudas.

Quinn se paró y vistió alcanzando a Rachel en su sala de estar a comer.

\- Valoro mucho esto Lucy – le había susurrado cogiéndole la mano, ambas aún sentadas en el sofá de la sala. Quinn sonrojándose y haciendo un lindo gesto, uno muy adorable.

Rachel le dio un besito muy rico, muy casto sobre los labios de su Quinn antes de irse, quién seguía sonrojada – tengo clases y luego el teatro – le había dicho – pero luego me gustaría poder venir aquí y seguir hablando ¿te parece? – le preguntó y ella dijo que sí.

Así en paz, en su sofá se permitió llenarse de fuerza antes de enfrentar a su abuelo – a lo hecho, pecho – se repitió (lo que significaba si tú haces algo, afrenta las consecuencias)

…

Rachel regresó al departamento de sus amigos, dónde estaba Finn sentado en el sillón viendo tv un tanto muy descolocado.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó ella

\- Con demasiado trabajo – le contó

\- ¿Por qué? – había preguntado ella, aunque internamente ya sabía maso por qué – gracias a Quinn me han dado más trabajo, peor todo para mejor supongo – le dijo dándole un par de picos muy lindos, pero que no causaron emoción en Rachel.

Ella se preparó y se fue al teatro, aunque fuera un sábado, Finn a su trabajo y Quinn a ver a su abuelo.

\- Abuuu - le había dicho al verlo caminando hacia él con los brazos abiertos, quien la recibió con un abrazo de oso muy rico.

\- Ayyyyy mi bebé – le dijo esparciendo besitos en su cabeza – te amo mi amor

\- Te amo abu – le contestó ella, ambos caminando por el jardín.

\- ¿Y mi vida, tienes algo que decirme? – le preguntó por lo de ayer, Quinn lo miró un segundo cómo testeando cuánto sabía su abuelo.

\- Sí abu – le dijo ella pensando que le diría una parte de la verdad, lo cual no era mentira – amo a Rachel pero ella está confundida entre Finn y yo, por eso lo destaque para que tenga más trabajo a la par que está calificado por más que no me guste admitirlo – su abuelo se le quedó mirando sopesando sus palabras, sabía que había más, pero no quería presionarla

\- Has dicho ¿Qué estás enamorada? – le preguntó sorprendiéndose

\- Sí – dijo asintiendo sonrojada

\- Awww mi bebé, jamás creí verte tan feliz

\- Yo tampoco abu – le dijo con gran sonrisa que se ensanchó más al recordar que era sábado – abu vamos a ver a Beth – le pidió y él feliz por su nena le acompañó.

Ella y Beth eran su vida, Shelby sólo se los dejaba ver los sábados, pero aún así, todo un sábado era impresionante.

Quinn así pasó su día

…

Rachel regresó muy tarde y agotada al depa que compartía con Quinn, ambas no hablaron de los besos robados y de la intimidad entre ambas, más si durmieron abrazadas, eso era lo que más le encantaban a ambas.

Y la parte que más le encantaba a Rachel era observar a Quinn despertar, su pelito despeinado, su rugido de león, su hermoso puchero, las formas cómo dormía, a veces cómo estrella de mar.

\- Awww Quinn – decía derretida tomando fotos y enviándosela a Santana que siempre se burlaba, pero con mucho amor en su voz. Rachel encantada a que estén más cerca.

A veces enroscada cómo un lindo gatito, derritiendo de amor a Rachel, a veces y muchas veces en cucharita con ella siendo la mayor y menor, pero todas, todas acurrucadas con ella.

Fácilmente el dormir y despertar era lo mejor para Rachel, eso y los corto besos que se daban y los largos también que siempre iniciaba Rachel, besos apasionados que hacían suspirar a ambas. Quinn intentaba respetarla al máximo y que Rachel fuera algún día y le dijera que quería ser su novia, eso era su mayor deseo, pero tenía que ser Rachel al estar complicada con Finn la que decida, ella no podía imponer nada y por eso mismo es que tenía que tener paciencia.

\- Ufa – decía Rachel cada día más cayendo en el amor por ella. Cada día más sintiendo a Finn más amigo que novio.

…

Así pasaron otros tres meses, entrando ya en los nueve meses.

Tiempo que le había servido a ambas para su progreso. Rachel en su carrera, ya con su nombre propio creciendo y destacando cada vez más por su propio talento y carisma.

Quinn cada vez más agotada por la extensión de su tumor cerebral, cada vez más consumiendo más pastillas que tenían más efectos adversos.

Quinn más enamorada de Rachel y ella de Quinn, aunque no lo admitan. Ambas mucho más felices, siendo más natural una con la otra.

Quinn delegando más su trabajo a otros, entre ellos a Finn, ya que cada día estaba más agotada, más exhausta, más excusas también a Rachel por no poder pasar tanto tiempo cómo antes en eventos y cenas.

Ella ya empezaba a sospechar.

Y es así que Quinn sintiéndose un día mal en su gran oficina, sentada miraba desde su gran sillón cerca a la ventana, cómo hacia abajo caminaba las personas, tranquilas, en lo suyo. Es ahí que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir con el mismo ritmo que antes, estaba muy agotada, la operación debía programarse lo más cerca posible, eso se lo hizo saber a Samanta para que haga todos los trámites a la par que creaba el protocolo de emergencias por si lo peor acontecía.

…

Ocurrió un lunes a los nueve meses, que la desgracia y la tragedia se hicieron amigas y todo aconteció… el abuelo de Quinn la había citado a una reunión urgente y siempre preparada para lo peor y esta vez temiendo lo peor, ella se acercó a verlo, ella impoluta en su vestido blanco a media pierna haciendo resonar el piso por el que caminaba a medida que avanzaba determinada con sus tacones, golpe por golpe, ella decidida asistía a dicha reunión, Samanta detrás de ella siendo su mano derecha también citada por él.

Ambas dirigiéndose hacia otro edificio, la reunión se realizaría en el pent-house de su abuelo en un lujoso apartamento en el central park a unas cuadras de su oficina y a pocas de su departamento compartido con su Rachel.

Decir que Quinn tenía miedo era un eufemismo, ella había oído el tono de voz de su abuelo en la llamada y le había asustado de sobremanera lo cortante que había sido con ella. Ella había escuchado tal tono, sólo una vez, y esa vez estuvo dirigido a su padre, así que decir que tenía miedo, realmente era un eufemismo.

Samanta reconociendo el estado de Quinn y su seriedad no dijo nada, pero sí la acompañó dispuesta a defenderla con todo si era necesario, ambas tomaron el ascensor que las llevó al punto exacto dónde le había citado su tío.

Y entrando ambas en la sala de estar, Quinn sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al ver a su tío junto a su abogado en su lado derecho y a su derecha a Finn sentado con Rachel, ambos en sillones individuales asustados también, y a su lado izquierdo dos sillones individuales también, dónde Quinn intentando irradiar confianza con su mejor máscara de Hbic se sentó en el mismo, todos en círculos mirándose.

Una exhalación muy merecida o varios de casi todos, la reunión inició.

\- No sabes cuan decepcionado estoy de ti Quinn Lucy Fabray – dijo su abuelo mirándola muy decepcionado haciendo latir el corazón de Quinn cómo loco – y sí Fabray, porque para tamaño embuste, debo decir Russell estuviera orgulloso de tu proceder – añadió demasiado tranquilo causando que Quinn se rompa con tan sólo una frase.

\- Señor… – intentó decir Samanta, pero se cayó al instante que vio su mirada en ella.

Y pasa que Finn agotado por tanto trabajo, incapaz de funcionar al ritmo que Quinn, le dijo a un compañero cómo le habían ascendido entre una borrachera de él. Mismo compañero que fue y se lo dijo a su CEO, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el abuelo de Quinn.

\- Finn, aquí sólo ha sido un peón más, un traste – dijo - ¿y qué finalidad traía todo ello? -. Le preguntó a Quinn – porque no logro creer que sólo por un ascenso manipules a tantas personas – soltó él.

\- Yo si lo creo – dijo Finn – desde el colegio que te gusta manipular a las personas – le dijo directamente a Quinn dispuesto a vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho Quinn en esos nueve meses.

\- Cierra la boca – ordenó Quinn – no tienes ni una puta idea, eres un cobarde para hablar – le soltó. Y Rachel preocupada por todo y cómo se estaba conduciendo miró a ambos tratando de frenarlos, pero la caja de pandora ya había sido abierta y todos los problemas, rumores, malentendidos, salieron a bailar.

\- ¿Cobarde yo?, ¿cobarde yo? – preguntó indignado parándose – tramas todo esto atravez del dinero y poder, envuelves a todos en esto, ¿para qué? Si no es por un ascenso al poder, ¿por amor, acaso? – señaló a Rachel - ¿acaso eres tan cobarde para hacerlo de ese modo? Y no decirlo directamente – enseñándole el video de Santana abrazando a Quinn

\- Porque no me sorprende – dijo Quinn pasando una mano sobre su cabello – enredas las cosas, mientes y manipulas, eres un cobarde – le dijo sin contarle a todos los secretos y fantasmas que sabía de Finn – cargas fantasmas y pura mierda que algún día te estallará a la cara, tal cual lo hiciste al sorprenderme y querer asustarme pegándome con una porra en la cabeza – dijo haciendo que su abuelo se enfade aún más, ya que si bien estaba cabreado con su nieta, siempre deseaba cuidar su salud con su vida, es por ello que estaba tan enojado, devastado, asustado por el silencio de su nieta y su actuar. .

\- ¿Crees que puedes ocultarme algo tan serio cómo tu estado de salud? – le preguntó su abuelo enojado haciendo que hasta Finn se calle de golpe y que Rachel lo mire fijamente muy asustada hasta la médula - Están despedidos ambos – le dijo su tío muy decepcionado y triste, pero muy decidido también – no te quiero volver a ver – añadió esa parte directamente a su nieta, rompiéndole el corazón ya que él, era el único que hasta ese momento la amaba incondicionalmente a pesar de todo – mi abogado tomará las acciones correspondientes – les dijo a ambos y Finn muy asustado casi se orinó, ya que con el sólo hecho de la treta "con la porra" hacia Quinn, la mirada hacia él era de muerte y de varios en la sala.

Quinn cómo pudo se limpió las lágrimas y parada frente a su tío le dijo – lo único que hice fue dejar "todo" mucho mejor – le susurró, para ella Rachel era su "todo" y ahora gracias a ella podía tener todas las oportunidades que quisiera, ella había despegado, Rachel le estaba mostrando al mundo por mérito propio lo asombrosa que era, Quinn había hecho su labor muy bien – sé que estás enojado – continuó con la voz entrecortada – y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – añadió muy afectada por toda la situación mirando a su tío que la miraba demasiado triste.

Quinn soltó un suspiro muy leve y así, destrozada cómo se sentía, volteó, dio un paso, dos, antes de desmayarse para no volverse a levantar.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritaron su abuelo, Rachel y Samanta que se acercaron presurosos a auxiliarla.

Todo pasó cómo un borrón en ese momento, Samanta se hizo cargo, sorprendiendo al abuelo y a Rachel, ejecutó el protocolo diseñado por ella y Quinn, mismo que habían diseñado días antes por si lo peor acontecía y Quinn no llegaba caminando al hospital dónde le iban a operar.

La ambulancia vino rápidamente y se la llevó, el doctor ya había sido avisado y todos los que iban a intervenirle también.

La ira, la cólera, la devastación por todo y tanto, lo que había hecho Quinn en momentos de discusión cómo ese, habían hecho mella en ella.

Su neurólogo estaría más allá de cabreado, otra vez.

De camino al hospital la resucitaron dos veces y con ella un paso aquí y un paso allá, así entró a la sala de operación, entre muchas maldiciones, y dolor de por medio.

...

Nota:

\- El siguiente capítulo es el final


	16. El inicio de nuestra historia juntas

Capítulo XVI: El inicio de nuestra historia juntas

Advertencia: Capítulo final

_"Quinn estaba perdida en sus memorias, en sus recuerdos, ella había encontrado el amor en su corta vida y estaba agradecida por ello._

_Recuerdos de pasar el día con su bebé, corriendo por el parque, comiendo, pintando, jugando, cantando, leyendo, todo lo que se le ocurría a su bebé lo hacía Quinn, ella era su peque y su gran amor después de todo, agotada o no, exhausta o no, su peque sólo venía a verla los sábados, por tanto lo que quería Beth, Beth lo tenía, Quinn sacaba fuerzas no sabía de dónde, ella haría todo por su peque y así se juró que sería por siempre, por siempre que ella pueda, hasta el último día de su vida._

_Recuerdos y conclusiones asertivas de la intervención de Samanta en su vida, cómo la conoció, cómo se acercaron, cómo la cuidó, cómo se hicieron mejores amigas, convertidas en hermanas, y cómo ella encontró a su par, a su amor, Alexia, una mujer que Quinn había visto mucho, una mujer que valía su peso en oro y mucho más, ella era una gran profesional y mejor que todo, una gran persona._

_Samanta y Alexia estaban juntas y se tenían una a la otra. Santana era una perra cómo siempre, pero una con la que había acordado recuperar su amistad."_

…

En la sala de espera pasadas ya 5 horas de la operación, Finn seguía insistiendo que era inocente tratando de inculpar a Santana, a Quinn, a Ollie, al conserje, a todos menos a él.

\- Me crees ¿verdad? – le había preguntado a Rachel – esa perra está jodiendo a Santana

Y uyyyyyy mala jugada teniendo a la indicada cerquita, quién ante un gesto de Rachel se detuvo de acercarse – Santana me contó todo y luego Quinn a su tiempo, ellas no estaban jodiendo, ellas son mejores amigas – le contestó.

\- ¿Y tú le crees? Después de todo esto – preguntó él haciendo ademanes – no te dijo nada de su estado

\- Ella no me mintió

\- Ella sí

\- Ella no Finn y suficiente ¡

\- Eres mi novia, mi prometida vámonos de aquí – intentó cogerla de la mano más no pudo.

\- Finn, dejamos de ser algo cuándo te follaste a mis damas de honor, exceptuando Santana y Brittany, por más de cinco meses seguidos – dijo sin emoción, en un momento sí le había ardido y mucho, pero estando inmersa en tanta atención de Quinn, ella se dio cuenta que lo de sus damas de honor no le importaba, dándose cuenta así, que "ya no le importaba" – ya no somos nada, ni me importa eso.

\- Entonces me perdonas, genial, vámonos.

\- Acaso no te escuchas – saltó Santana – le fuiste infiel con no una, sino tres chicas por cinco meses y por lo único que estás aquí y entero es porque Rachel me prohibió ponerte una mano encima – soltó con enojo.

\- Ella me cambió por Quinn…

\- Finn basta- pidió Rachel – me fuiste infiel y no me importa ¿qué te dice eso acerca de nuestra boda?

Finn pensó que todo había acabado entonces, incluso él lo sentía, ellos ya no eran los de antes, todo había cambiado, y sin decir palabra alguna Finn volteó y corrió a la puerta. Ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que era porque apareció el abuelo de Quinn rodeado de policías.

El ataque de Finn hacia Quinn en sus oficinas, había sido sólo por amedrentarla, no robó nada, y no quería matarla, quería asustarla. Él sentía que perdía el control, pensó entonces que Quinn también debía perder algo. No era excusa. Y la validez de sus actos se decidiría sólo por la ley.

Ya pasadas las cinco horas, Samanta, Alexia, Rachel, Santana y el abuelo de Quinn se sentaron todos en un cuarto privado dónde todo se destapó, aquello que Rachel sospechaba debía haber detrás del "famoso contrato", todo fue revelado.

Quinn no quería ni bonos, ni ascensos, ni promociones, nada de eso, Quinn quería mejorar la vida de Rachel con el poder y dinero que poseía, pero no manipulándola sino dándole apertura hacia grandes posibilidades, dónde su avance y éxito sólo dependía de ella, de su actuar, de su tenacidad, de su profesionalismo.

El gran éxito que tenía Rachel y que era dueña ya por estos tiempos se debía a ella y al gran empuje que le dio Quinn.

Todo se expuso, ante la petición del abuelo de Quinn, Samanta contó todos los detalles.

\- ¿Y su corazón? – había preguntado él.

\- Su corazón está bien señor – respondía ella – pero las pastillas que tomaba para minimizar el tamaño de su tumor cerebral hacían daño en su corazón. Créame probamos toda clase de cosas, hablamos con mucha gente en el exterior y ninguno nos daba una solución, hasta que encontramos a esta neuróloga con este tratamiento experimental. El estrés y todo lo ocurrido produjo el porque estamos aquí señor – le dijo mirándole y él reconociendo que Samanta sólo había velado por la salud de su nieta asintió sin enojo, cómo antes.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – preguntó él ya intuyendo la respuesta

\- Porque no iba a permitir que ella hiciera todo esto, la hubiera inmovilizado y hospitalizado hasta que todo acabara y ambos sabemos señor, que Quinn odia los hospitales – él asintió.

Ya ni le peguntó acerca de Rachel, ya que mirando su reacción y todo el tiempo e interés que le había dedicado su nieta, se dio cuenta que ambas chicas se pertenecían, así no se hayan dado cuenta antes.

_"Quinn y Rachel yacían desnudas en la cama de Quinn – estoy enamorada de ti – le dijo Quinn a horcadas de Rachel con ambas manos en sus senos._

\- _Dices eso porque acabamos de hacer el amor Quinn – respondió dulcemente ella_

\- _Bebé lo digo porque lo siento – masajeando sus senos y sus pezones_

\- _¿Quinn? – preguntó Rachel con una ceja levantada señalando la obvia acción de Quinn_

\- _Estás muy tensa, estoy dándote un masaje Rach – dijo divertidamente causando carcajadas en Rachel que añadió riendo – y ¿sólo mis tetas están tensas? – preguntó_

\- _Shhh Shhh Rach no le digas así, se van a ofender – dijo con un puchero adorable bajando a nivel de los senos de Rachel les susurró – no le hagan caso, yo las amo - para después besar cada una, lamerla, morderla, amarlas._

\- _Quinn – decía su nombre entre suspiros acariciando la cabeza de Quinn, su pelito de león_

_Quinn volvió a sentarse a horcadas de Rachel masajeando sus senos otra vez - ¿serías mi novia Rach? – le pidió_

\- _Quinn por favor – le dijo - estoy comprometida con Finn_

\- _Al que no amas, yo te amo – le respondió mirándole con mucho amor_

\- _Quinn por favor – volvió a pedir suplicante – estoy confundida – soltó y ante la ceja levantada de Quinn, que era muy pero muy sexy, Rachel continuó – Quinn eres muy sexy – Quinn asintió – y me encantas – Quinn asintió – pero estoy confundida – finalizó con un puchero totalmente desarmador, Rachel sabía cómo Quinn reaccionaría a él, por eso lo hizo._

\- _¿Pero Rach? – le dijo con mucha adoración derritiendo a Rachel - ¿Osea me haces el amor y muchas pero muchas veces sexo totalmente alucinante y después ya no me amas? – preguntó dramáticamente para después ambas mirarse y disolverse en risas cómplices._

\- _Awww Quinn – se derritió ella por los ruiditos que hacía Quinn_

\- _Bueno Rach yo te amo – le soltó y Rachel abrió y cerró su boquita cómo un pez, así de adorable, y es más Quinn se lo dijo – tienes suerte que te ame y que seas adorable y no, no, no, - cuando Rachel iba a hablar – haré algo que te ayudará a decidir Rachel Barbara Berry – anunció muy desnuda a horcadas de una Rachel muy desnuda también y ella perdida por tanta hermosura de Quinn preguntó - ¿Qué? – incapaz de formular más._

\- _Voy a montarte – le dijo muy, pero muy sexymente haciendo que Rachel se ponga rojita cómo tomate y muy excitada también._

_Ellas ese día hicieron el amor muchas veces, todas intensamente, apasionadamente, Quinn le dijo todas las veces que la amaba, Rachel no respondió por más que ella ya sabía que SÍ LA AMABA también"_

\- Debí decirle que la amaba – dijo con pesar sentada en la sala de espera, esperando a que termine la operación que ya llevaba diez horas.

\- Ella ya lo sabe – contestó Samanta de un lado con Alexia y asintió Santana que estaba tomándole la mano del otro lado añadiendo – eso es cierto Rach.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabe? – preguntó al aire y Samanta le contó…

_"- Estoy muy enamorada Sam – decía una Quinn muy feliz que iba dando saltitos en su depa y ella me ama también – eso sorprendió mucho a ella._

\- _¿Te lo ha dicho? – le preguntó_

\- _No es necesario – soltó alegremente moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba y hacia abajo._

\- _¿Qué no es necesario? – preguntó queriendo saber más a lo que su respuesta no demoró._

\- _Ella me mira a mí, cómo antes tú lo hacías… – soltó y ambas se quedaron mirando intensamente antes de descorcharse de risa, ambas ya habían superado ese tema y ambas ya tenían a su dama especial"_

Rachel la miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Samanta cómo si hubiera dicho que Bob Esponja no es real, mientras Alexia y Santana se reían a carcajadas – Rach la historia sigue – le dijo para calmarla…

_"… yo sé que me ama – dijo Quinn con mirada ensoñadora – me mira cómo yo la miro, cómo si en el salón sólo estuviera ella, de esa manera especial que hace saltar mi corazón, la amo Sam y ella me ama a mí, aunque no lo haya dicho"_

\- Ves la historia mejoró – le dijo Samanta a Rachel que se paró a seguir caminando cómo león, mirando su reloj, ya había pasado 14 horas y seguía contando.

Rachel se fue al pasadizo a caminar por ahí encontrándose en su camino al abuelo de Quinn.

\- Hola pequeña – le dijo él sentado haciéndole señas para que ella se siente también y Rachel que le había tenido miedo antes, ahora ya no le tenía, ya sea por la historia de Samanta o porque lo veía tan apabullado al señor, tan asustado cómo el día que ella a los cinco años se quebró el brazo jugando, era el mismo miedo que tenía su padre en ese entonces en su mirar.

\- Lamento que nos conociéramos así señor, pero no lamento estar cerca a su nieta todo este tiempo – le dijo mirándole y él asintió añadiendo – no esperaba otra cosa pequeña – en un tono paternal.

\- Está asustado señor, pero no tenga miedo, ella es muy fuerte

\- Gracias mi niña – le agradeció él

\- ¿Por qué señor?

\- Llámame Jack, y el porque está de sobra, has hecho muy feliz a mi nieta y eso te lo voy a agradecer para siempre, no había visto tal brillo en su mirar hacia nadie que no sea Beth.

\- Jack – dijo y él asintió – siento la mentira

\- No es mentira Rachel, ella odia la mentira – acotó y ante Rachel que no entendía siguió – es omisión, un tecnicismo si quieres verlo así. Estaba tan enojado hace horas que no lo pude ver – mirando a Rachel – este es el único modo que encontró mi nieta de hacer funcionar todo, contigo, con su enfermedad, conmigo, por fin lo he entendido, ya no estoy enojado.

\- Eso es genial señor – contestó agradeciéndole de haberle levantado un gran peso de su espalda.

\- Y deberías decírselo – le dijo

\- ¿Decirle qué? Jack – peguntó

\- Qué la amas – sorprendiéndola – hasta el más despistado ya se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora – musitó sonriente y Rachel también sonrió.

Pasaron desde que inició la operación 18 horas, y todo el grupo seguía ahí cuando el doctor salió diciendo que la operación había sido un éxito y que esperaban que Quinn se despierte en las próximas horas y cómo ya era de medio día, el doctor esperaba que se despierte ya terminada la tarde e iniciada la noche.

Todos fueron a cambiarse y asearse, Jack lo dejó muy claro – mi nieta espera lo mejor, y ya que ninguno durmió, báñense, cámbiense e intenten comer algo, nos veremos todos aquí por la tarde – y lo dijo tan firmemente que todos siendo adultos le hicieron caso, mientras Jack sonreía divertido y Rachel también sonreía ante el guiño de Jack, notando la travesura en sus ojos, misma que había notado en Quinn muchas veces.

_"- Quinn ¿estás comiendo tus verduras?_

\- _Sí – había contestado ella en un tono dudoso por lo que Rachel que estaba en el otro cuarto cambiándose fue a verla encontrándola deslizando trozos de su col rizada a su gato que claramente lo odiaba – y él me está ayudando – había respondido al ser atrapada con una gran sonrisa cogiendo al gato que obviamente decía "sálvame" pero en idioma "meow"_

_Otro día, ocurrió lo mismo._

\- _Desayuno de campeones – decía Quinn – hacer el amor contigo y bacon, ¿qué más se puede pedir? – mientras Rachel la miraba divertida muy desnuda en su cama y queriendo provocar a Quinn, se paró así, muy desnuda y se fue a la ducha sólo para escuchar un minuto después a Quinn desvistiéndose a prisa y al gato comer el tocino"_

_Awww_

Llegada la noche Quinn despertó quejándose por la luz con lo que Santana sacó el foco y lo reventó en el piso.

\- Geee San podías bajar a tenue – le dijo Samanta ya que Rachel estaba muy ocupada besando a su Quinn – ups creo que ya volvemos – soltó y se fueron a esperar afuera con Jack quién preguntó - ¿está despierta mi amor?

\- Sí – contestó Santana – pero una chiquititud está comiéndole la boca – haciendo reír a Jack profusamente y avivando – esa es mi nieta.

Adentro del cuarto Rachel daba pequeños besitos en la boca a Quinn

\- Mierda bebé, eres una imbécil – le decía con mucho cariño por ocultarle su enfermedad, Quinn asintió.

\- Y te amo – Quinn volvió a asentir entre beso y beso

\- Y estamos reduciendo el bacon – y con eso Quinn puso una cara de tragedia única que derritió de amor a Rachel a la par que quería reírse, se decidió por la primera opción – sólo poquito amor, poquito – le dijo convenciéndola con más besitos cortos

\- Pero al gato ya no puedes darle más col rizada, pobre gato, tendrás que comerla tú – Quinn asintió a regañadientes preguntando - ¿y si tenemos un perrito?

\- Al perrito tampoco – causando que Quinn ponga un puchero muy adorable – y sí, adoptaremos un perrito – con lo que Quinn se alegró mucho

\- Yeahhh yo mando – soltó tan infantilmente, tan adorable

\- Awww mi amor – se derritió Rachel añadiendo – creí que querías levantar tu manito en ganancia, ¿quieres hacerlo? – le preguntó y Quinn asintió, así que Rachel levantó su puñito de Quinn en señal de victoria.

\- Yeahhh yo mando – volvió a decir y Rachel esta vez si rió mucho y con ella riendo, Quinn también rió mucho.

\- ¿Mi novia? – le preguntó suavecito ella y Rachel sabiendo que el doctor le había dicho que tomaría un par de meses para que se recupere totalmente, habiendo sacado ellos un tumor tamaño de una naranja.

\- Sí, tu novia, bebé, te amo – le dijo Rachel contándole que ella ya se había decidido por ella y que incluso lo sabía desde antes, pero no se había dado cuenta.

\- Lo sé – dijo toda canchera y con un gesto tan, pero tan rico, derritiendo mucho más de amor a Rachel que siguió besándola un pelín más.

Después entró su abuelo diciéndole que la amaba y que seguía muy despedida por seis meses, mismos seis meses que ella usaría para su recuperación, pero que después podía volver si ella lo quería.

\- Pero no más omisiones a la verdad - había pedido cómo única petición

\- No más omisiones a la verdad – decía ella mientras todos volteaban los ojitos dramáticamente excepto Samanta que ya conocía a los "Cornell" de mucho tiempo.

Quinn pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital, esta vez, ella no lo detestó, no estaba sola, tenía siempre una persona junto a ella atravez de toda la recuperación, nunca estaba sola, después averiguó que Rachel estaba detrás de ello lo que le hizo amarla más si eso era posible.

Rachel venía cuando podía, pero al dirigir su primera obra estaba muy ataviada, sin embargo, siempre hacía tiempo para su Quinn apoyándose en Samanta y Alexia que resultó tener gran talento y ojo para las obras musicales y cada noche Rachel dormía con Quinn, en una camilla pegada a la de ella, aunque ambas amanecían en una sola, ya sea la de Quinn o la de Rachel, siendo esto posible ya que Jack había hecho una muy pero muy donación significativa al mismo.

\- Bebé ¿hacemos el amor? – había preguntado Quinn una noche cuando ambas yacían acurrucadas en la camilla de Quinn.

\- Estamos en el hospital Quinn – había susurrado Rachel

\- Por eso mismo, si algo malo pasa, estamos en el hospital – le había sonreído muy coqueta ella.

\- ¿Acaso estás tan caliente mi amor? – preguntó Rachel con travesura

\- Sabes que siempre estoy caliente por ti, esa pregunta fue con trampa, pero no caí – decía orgullosa y Rachel reía incapaz de negarle nada esa noche, le hizo el amor, igual que la anterior noche y la anterior a esa, y la anterior a esa.

\- Estamos recuperando el tiempo Rach, tiene que haber muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas veces – dijo adorablemente - antes de ponernos al día.

Y Rachel encantada de su razonamiento accedió a todo lo que le pidió Quinn, ella amaba a Quinn y ella a Rachel.

El futuro se veía precioso.

…

El final

…

Nota:

\- Dime ¿te ha gustado el fic?

\- Muchas, pero muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, nos leemos en la siguiente... #Always Faberry


End file.
